SeaHorse
by Vahn
Summary: The Ruler of the Sea, the Wild Stallion. What happens when the two meets? Oneshot Fic. This is my first serious attempt at a most unlikely pairing. Due to popular requests, Now with a Side-Story added to it.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Horse

One shot

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Special Thanks. Himiko Shannon Dee for being patient with me and most importantly, helping me edit this fic, how she did it I will never know. Thanks Himiko!:)

********************************************************************FEBRUARY***********************************************************************

14 years old Michiru Kaioh had been initially ecstatic when she was enrolled in an all girls academy. The school, St. Louise Catholic for girls had been like a dream come true for her. Michiru didn't know when it happened she just knew that one day she found women more attractive then men. At first she thought she was weird but a few discreet inquiry proved that "lesbian-ism" as some called it was common place especially countries like Europe. Having been relieved to find out that the feeling she was having wasn't strange she had started to enjoy the sights.

While men seem good looking to her she had yet to meet anyone that could make her heart fluttered. Already at her school she met many girls that would make her face flushed red and her heart beat madly. Her Class Representative Igarashi Tomoi was one such girl, the girl seem to embodied elegance and beauty. Her long black hair straighter then fine thread, pale skin complexion with a faint natural blush, a pretty oval face, small pert lips, and a slim body all combined to make a fine specimen of womanhood.

The class rep was perfect in every way except for one flaw in Michiru eyes, she was a raging homophobe.

"What are YOU looking at Kaioh?" Igarashi demanded hotly. Something about the way the Kaioh girl looked at her really put her on edge.

Michiru realized that she had been staring started to blush in embarrassment. Caught red handed! "Umm...err...heh…heh." She started to stammered. Her mother would throw a fit if she knew how unladylike she was acting right now. She been trying to be a model lady like her mother taught her, but it's a twenty four hour job making yourself appear perfect.

Igarashi narrowed her eyes at Michiru. "I got my eye on you Kaioh," she said. She couldn't prove it yet but she was certain the girl was a lesbian. She will not stand for such decadence on her watch. This school was for the pure heart and noble, not for perverted girls.

" class representative." Michiru said weakly. Oh how she long to caress Igarashi. It didn't help that as a teenager her body was extremely horny. She felt like she was a guy sometime, she just want to jump every pretty little thing she saw. However her outward appearance never betrayed any of her desires.

"Cut it out class rep." Jun Kasaragi said from next to her. She was the definition of a tomboy, it just so happen she had a killer body. Her hair was cut in a page boy style and her frame was a lot more muscular but firm in the female athlete type. Oh how Michiru longed for her also. "Michiru is NOT a pervert, I don't get where in the nine hells you got that idea but it need to stop! You're tarnishing her reputation!" her friend defended her. Unfortunately, Jun was also a homophobe.

Groaning, and sighing she hid her head into her arms and wanted to cry. She felt Jun put an arm around her trying to comfort her, normally she would love it but Jun made very sure which side she batted for by the way she talk about the cute boys at the nearby all boys school. How could she have enrolled in an all girl school that had no other lesbian beside her? And to make it worse, this school had an excellent music program, perfect for her dream and it would be a good stepping stone to get into Infinity high. Now she is stuck in this god forsaken school for the foreseeable future and there was no way she would be able to keep her secret for long. She secretly wishes it was lunch time, all the weird stares she was getting from her classmates were making her wish she could just run away.

* * *

She was wrong it didn't get any better after lunch. It was time for P.E and the girls were going to use the gym today. As she entered the locker room all noise and motion stopped, as the girls already in there changing gave her nervous looks. Some of the girls visibly started to cover themselves up around her. Didn't they understand, sure she was a lesbian but that doesn't mean she would attack them on sight. What made her even angrier was the ugly ones even covered themselves up too, as if she would be interested in them! It was her own fault for staring at Igarashi all the time and now the girl had started to spread rumors that she was a lesbian. Ok, so she blushed a bit when she got caught staring but who wouldn't right?

Sighing she just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. It looks like it was going to be a long school year judging from the whispers and side glances at her as she made her way to her locker. Some of the girls even covered themselves up when they were around the swimming pool for P.E.

Of course she would be thankful if her humiliation ended there, but no, they had to get in one last dig against her in the locker room after P.E. It came in the form of the school idol, where Igarashi was elegant refine and graceful, Ai Morisato was calm, cool and beautiful, she exuded an aura of serenity and peace making all who stood before her smitten, not unlike how Michiru is smitten at the moment.

"Kaioh-san." Ai said, her voiced sounded like soft sweet music.

"Y-yes?" Michiru asked. What could the school idol want with her?

"We have been talking and we would feel it is best if you changed in the corner over there." Ai said pointing to a pretty secluded spot in the locker room.

Michiru just stared feeling totally humiliated. "O-ok.." She said faintly as tears threaten to spill out. She made her way to the secluded area of the locker room and allowed the tears to flow as she changed. All she could think about was how cruel the other girls were and wondered how she was going to survive this school.

After changing, feeling angered over the way she was being treated she grumbled as she made her way back to class, trying to ignore the conversations that were being whispered about her behind her back.

"Hey you heard?" Classmate A said to classmate B.

"She was ogling the girls in the locker room again." Classmate C chimed in.

"How shameless, at least change separately from us you know." Classmate B said.

"Yeah, she has to think about how she is making the rest of us feel." Classmate C said.

"Shut up you three!" Her friend Jun yelled. "Stop spreading stupid rumors!"

The three in question looked guilty before turning their heads away. It really pained Michiru to be an outcast like this. She had enjoyed the locker room scene initially but afterward it became nothing special. Now every time she looks at a girl she is branded a pervert.

"They're idiots." Jun said disgustingly. "I know you are not like that, why can't they see that?"

_Oh my sweet, sweet Jun_. Michiru thought sadly. _If only you knew._

"Look if they start to give you a hard time during P.E again, Lemme know, I'll kick the shit out of them for ya." Jun said with a confident smirk.

"Michiru." Jun said as she noticed her friend walking away listlessly.

Michiru just sighed and was more then happy when the bell rung dismissing them from school.

Being an elite private academy, the school offered housing for the students, and with her parents not wanting her to worry about commuting had arranged for her housing. Now thanks to rumors in school her dorm mates are also suspicious of her preference, and though they were correct in their assumption but it didn't make it any easier for her. So lost in her thoughts she did not hear the house manager sneak up behind her.

"Ms. Kaioh." Subaru Jenny, the house mother greeted her charged.

"Subaru-san." Michiru said nodding her head. She heard the whisperings all around her and saw the long side glances at her. She did NOT feel like dealing with this today and so much to Jenny surprised she turned on her heel and left. The curfew was a ways off yet and she figured the less she had to deal with her dorm mates the better.

So Michiru went to the park, for some reason seeing the lake there brought a sense of clam to helped her focus, sometime she swore that if she wanted too she could call the water over to her. Seating herself underneath her favorite tree, she let the serenity of the lake calm her. She felt as if she was home in some small way and it is not just because she liked the calm tranquil sea, her family home was located near a beach, so every morning she had awoken to it sounds and sights of the ocean.

It just wasn't fair that the other girls shunned her because of her preferences. She knew that if her one friend Jun knew the truth she would treat her with distrust, maybe even open hatred for being fooled. It really sucks sometime being the only lesbian in an all girl school. The worse part was if her parents knew it would shame their family, she was the only child. It was only through her that the Kaioh family could continue, no doubt her family would set up an arrange marriage for her. Her eyes started to tear up at the thought of a loveless marriage.

"Hey, you ok?"

Startled she looked up through teary eyes to find the person. Looking left and right she saw the area around her was empty.

"Up here."

Michiru looked up and was very surprised to find a boy around her age causally lying on a tree branch over her head. He was still wearing on his school uniform which looked like it belonged to the local boys' school, the Underworld Boys School. It would figure that a student from that school would also be in the park. What kind of school name was that?

"You alright?" The boy asked.

"O-of course." Michiru stammered. She started to feel embarrassed, she had cried in front of this stranger.

"You don't look it." The boy pointed out. "Why you crying?" he asked bluntly.

Michiru was raised in a polite upper class society, in that society you observed people flaws but you never confront them with it, if you see something that strange you'll ignore it. It is the proper way, yet the boy just called her out about her crying.

"I- I wasn't crying." Michiru said defiantly while thinking how rude of him it was to point it out.

"Uh..your eyes are red and I can see the tear streaks." The boy said confused.

Michiru didn't know why but she was angry, the boy was being rude by rubbing in her moment of weakness. His speech pattern also seems to grate on her nerve. "None of your business!" she shouted up to him. Mad she started to briskly walk away until she heard his comment.

"Sheesh, girls." The boy said in a dismissive tone.

Michiru turned back around to look at him, but he was in the tree shade so she wasn't able to get a good look at him. "What did you mean by that?" Michiru asked sweetly.

The boy oblivious to the trap he was walking into talked as if it wasn't a big deal. "Means I don't understand why you chicks cry for no reason at all. Pop always said women were emotional." He said with no hint of malice or spite in his voice. He was just stating a fact as far as he knew it.

"C-chicks..." Michiru said her right eyebrow twitching.

"Yah." The boy said.

Michiru wanted to throw her book bag at him but it was an unladylike thing to do so she settled for a verbal lashing instead. "Clearly someone of your unrefined manner, who was not even raised in polite society, could not hope to understand the opposite sex and what would sadden us. It is also highly rude in polite society to point out one's flaws, obviously judging by your speech you are from the lower class and as such can be excuse for your actions." Michiru said smugly looking at the boy before turning her back on him and walking away. Turning one back was considered very rude especially since the boy did not say anything back yet.

* * *

Michiru was feeling a lot better when she made her way back to her dorm since the uncultured lout had let her vented her anger in a most satisfying manner. Of course the moment she enter her dorm grounds she noticed the stares again.

"Hey- is it true she's a dyke?"

"That's what I heard."

"I heard she was checking out the girls in the locker room today."

"Ewww."

Michiru walked briskly pass them not giving a damn anymore. So intent on ignoring everything that when she opened the door to her room she forgot to knock to make sure her roommate was decent, unfortunately a yelp told her that her roommate was changing inside. Mikuru Asano was a busty brunette who was very popular with the boys' schools around the area. She however wasn't the brightest of girls and tended to believed unsubstantiated rumors. In this case it was true but it caused her reaction to be overly extreme.

"Eeekk! D-Don't look Kaioh-san!" Mikuru screamed while trying to cover up her impressive assets.

Michiru had a sinking feeling the moment Mikuru screamed and slowly turned around to see the other dorms mate walking out. The whispers began again almost immediately.

"Umm..Kaioh-san." A girl said, Mikoto Kurinai, a shy bookworm type girl. "What are you doing?"

Michiru looked at the other girls and just dropped her head in defeat, not even bothering to defend her actions. She turned to her roommate Mikuru giving her a resign look and said. "Hurry up and get dress please Asano-san." And then turned her back to her roommate so the other girls could see she was not trying to get another peep. Maybe her parents could enroll her in a second tier school instead she wondered briefly, she didn't know if she could continued like this for much longer.

* * *

The next day proved to be even more brutal as the word had gotten around campus that she tried to sneak a peek at Mikuru while the girl was changing clothes. Jun tried but couldn't cheer her up, and now the light brown haired girl that had defended Michiru was starting to be labeled a lesbian herself. So once again she ran to the park to sit under her favorite tree and cry.

"You called me stupid."

Michiru looked up at the tree in shocked. It was the boy! She had searched to make sure she was alone before she sat down, she didn't even hear him approach. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Yesterday, you were saying I'm stupid." The boy said looking at her from his spot in the tree.

Michiru blinked for a moment and started to laugh causing the boy to look at her strangely.

"What are you laughing about now?" the boy asked, which only threw Michiru into a greater laughing fit.

"You - heh heh- waited - ha ha- an entire day- heh heh- to confront me about that?" Michiru asked through tears, this time of laughter.

The boy just looked at her puzzled. "So?" he asked which brought even more laughter to the green haired girl.

"So-sorry, heh heh heh." Michiru said as she saw the boy started to frown at her. Finally she composed herself enough to talk coherently again. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me yesterday." she said honestly. It really was beneath her to have lashed out at him for yesterday.

"Feh, I'm not worry bout it." The boy said honestly.

"My name is Kaioh Michiru." Michiru said much to her own surprise. Why did I do that? She wondered. "What's yours?"

"Saotome Ranma." The boy said back.

"Nice to meet you." she said. It really was. It was the second day in a roll she had forgotten about her daily hazing.

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing crying?" Ranma asked bluntly.

Michiru winced at the boy tact or lack of, you don't ask straight out like that, it just rude. _Wait a minute did he just said I was cute?_ She thought to herself. She didn't know why but she started to blush.

"You alright?" Ranma asked concern in his voice. "Your face seems kinda red."

"F-fine!" she said vehemently. "It's rude to point out things like that you know!"

"Rude?" Ranma asked puzzled. "Really?"

Michiru looked at him incredulously. Has no one taught this boy any manners? "Of course, it is most inappropriate to notice other people weakness, it is just not done." she said.

"Really?" Ranma asked in a strange voice. "I didn't know that..."

Did he just say he didn't know? Michiru thought to herself. "Where you raised by wolves or something? It is what normal people in polite society do for one another." Michiru said exasperatedly. Was this boy stupid or mentally handicapped?

"No, not by wolves..." Ranma said strangely. "But me and pop's been on the road for 8 years now, don't really get to spend time much in the city or with other people." he said sadly.

Michiru was shocked this boy had been away from civilization for eight years? No wonder his manner and speech was so atrocious. "A-are you homeless Ranma?" she asked softly. Her heart suddenly went out to the poor boy.

"I- I dunno." Ranma said honestly. "I mean, we live in tents and stuff when we are on the road but right now we have an apartment."

Michiru was a bit glad to hear the boy wasn't homeless at least, so then why did him and his father travel so much. "Is your dad an archeologist? Is that why you haven't spent a lot of time around city areas?" she asked curiously.

"R- K what?" Ranma looked confused.

"Archeologist, they are people who visit ruins trying to find ancient artifacts." Michiru said starting to doubt he was an archeologist.

"You mean like going through old shrines to look for valuables to sell?" Ranma asked.

"Something like that." Michiru said. Something about the way Ranma put it disturbed her however before she could ask him to elaborate on it he answered her question.

"Well not all the time." Ranma said. "Me and pop's are on a training trip. We're martial artist and I'm gonna be the best in the world according to pop's."

Michiru detected a note of pride in his voice before her neck started to remind her it was starting to hurt from looking at the boy from this angle. She started to rub her sore neck as she leveled her head and found it a bit sore.

"Ah sorry." Ranma said before he fell from the tree.

"Saotome-kun!" Michiru yelled, concerned after seeing him roll off the branch and start to fall. It was a pretty far drop and he could get hurt. To her amazement he landed on his feet as if it was no big deal. "Saotome-kun?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"You...you're not hurt?" Michiru asked confused. That was a twenty foot drop best guess.

"From what?" he asked puzzled.

"From falling out of the tree..." Michiru explained. She saw Ranma eyes widen in recognition and started to laugh at her loudly. She noted this was the first time she truly saw him. He was a bit taller then her, his black hair was tied in a lose ponytail. He was still wearing his school uniform and he didn't seem to be unhealthy in the slightest. She noticed that he had a very pleasing face for a male but his eyes which were currently crinkle up with amusement were the deepest blue she had ever seen on any girl or guy. So lost was she looking at his eyes that she did not hear him answered her.

"Michiru?" Ranma asked. "You ok?"

Michiru snapped out of it and heard what Ranma called her. She started to blush. One does not call each other by their first name unless they are a couple or very closed. However, being a smart girl she figured no one ever taught him any better.

"Saotome-kun." Michiru said looking at the pony-tailed boy. "It is rude to call another person by their first name."

Ranma looked confused at first then recognition and just as suddenly it turned into sadness. "O-oh. Sorry Mic-Kaioh-san." Ranma said.

Michiru didn't know why, she only knew the boy for two days but he made her laugh and the loneliness he seem to exude when she explained to him on how first name basis work made her want to comfort him. Smiling she patted his shoulder and said honestly. "You may call me Michiru if you'd like to."

Suddenly Ranma gave her a very cute boyish smile. If she didn't know any better she said he just caused her heart to skip a beat, but she was a lesbian wasn't she? How could she fall for a guy?

"And you can call me Ranma!" He said smiling earnestly.

Michiru suddenly noticed it was dark. "Oh dear, Sorry Ranma but I need to get back to my dorm before I get in trouble. Nice meeting you." Michiru said with a bow and left hurriedly. So focus was she on getting back before getting locked out she didn't hear him shout after her.

* * *

Michiru made it just back as the house mother started to close the gate.

"You were almost tardy Ms. Kaioh." Jenny said disapprovingly. "Try to be on time tomorrow ok?"

"Ye-yes ma'am." Michiru said uncertainly as she made her way inside and back to her room. She got to her door when she saw a note on it. It was from Mikuru.

Kaioh-san,

I'm going to be spending the night with a friend of mine, the room's all yours.

Mikuru

Michiru crumpled the paper up angrily and went inside her room where she tossed the note toward the trashcan not caring if she hit it or not. They were treating her like a pariah and her roommate would never say it to her face. The girl was too polite but the hidden meaning was there, Mikuru feared for her body around Michiru. Angry at the unfairness of it all she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The day had started horrible for Michiru, everyone was giving her weird looks again most likely because of her red eyes, and then some jerk slip a note underneath her door that said 'Get out Lesbian'. Then for the life of her she couldn't find her book bag only to remember she leaned it against the tree yesterday in the park. Glancing at her watch, she debated going out to get it but she wouldn't have time. Maybe Jun could let her borrow her books for today. Hopefully it was still there and had not been stolen. She dimly hoped maybe Ranma would hold on to it for her until later, if he was going to be at the park again this afternoon.

Sighing she made her way to school only to find that there seem to be some traffic at the entrance of the school. It seems the girls were crowding around something, maybe one of the girls brought something new and risqué to show and tell. Whatever the case was it didn't have to do anything with her. She weaved clear away from the crowd and started to make her way into class.

"Michiru!" A cheerful voice sounded out.

Everyone that was walking stopped and everyone that was talking silenced even the crowded girls' area was quieted. The voice was unmistakably male and it called Michiru in a familiar manner.

Michiru felt a cold sweat break out, that almost sounded like...

"Michiru!" The voice said closer this time.

She turned around and emerging from the crowd of girls was Ranma. Many of the girls gasped as they saw him hearts instantly filling their eyes, while a lot others look shocked. This cute boy was talking to Michiru?

"Ra-Ranma?" Michiru asked disbelieving. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Did she just say his name was Ranma?"

"Oh my god he's so dreamy!"

"Wow he is super cute!"

Ranma however was oblivious to all of this as he made his way over to her.

"Michiru." He said softly. She had to admit the softness and the familiarity he called her sent a shiver up her spine. The other girls collectively gasped at the way he said it. "I found you." He said happily. He did seem quite happy to see her.

"Umm...what are you doing here?" Michiru asked, suddenly her face got hot as she realized what this must look like.

"You forgot your book bag when we were at the park yesterday." Ranma said holding out her book bag.

"Oh my god! Michiru does like to go to the park a lot!"

"She was meeting his hunk?!"

"They were on a date?!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"He's SOOOOOOOOO dreamy!"

"We get it Takiko!"

"Sorry."

Michiru numbly too her book bag back from Ranma who stood there oblivious to the whole thing. "Th-thanks Ranma." Michiru said faintly.

Ranma noticing Michiru distressed looked at her questioningly. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice filled with concern. The other girls in the vicinity just swooned. They want a guy like that please.

"I- I'm fine." Michiru said finally composing herself. "Thank you Ranma."

"No problem Michiru." He said with a grinned. "I gotta go class now, see you in the park later maybe?" he asked before he turned.

"Umm.. yeah." Michiru said.

"Bye bye Mich-chan!" Ranma said oblivious to his slipped. He quickly left a trail of dust from where he was running.

"...."

"Mich-chan?!"

"Noo! He's already taken!"

"She had a boyfriend all this time?!"

"Who started that stupid rumor?!"

Michiru got red face as she heard all the talk surrounding her. Not only that, but Ranma just called her 'Mich-chan' only little kids or couples do that, how embarrassing. She hurried inside before anyone could question her. The moment she got to her class the bell rung and the teacher started her lecture.

* * *

Michiru thought by the calm way everyone was acting toward her that everything would have calmed down by now. She was wrong, things exploded during lunch. It began with Jun.

"OHHH I am SOO jealous of you!" Jun said with stars in her eyes. "You landed such a hunk, tell me do they make anymore like those?" she asked. That was the crack in the dam so to speak as the other girls had started to crowd her desk and started to bombard her with question.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"Did you guys kiss yet?"

"Ohhh did you do more then kiss yet?"

"Did you get to do the 'H'?"

"How is he in bed?"

"What is it LIKE in bed?"

Michiru eyes started to glaze over as more and more questions started to be perverted.

"Jerks!" Jun yelled. "How could you act so friendly after what you did to her?" Her best friend glared at all the girls.

Immediately the group of girls looked ashamed. Some wouldn't even look at her anymore and others were trying to mumble out apologies.

"I believe I owe you an apology Kaioh-san." Igarashi said softly as she cut a path through the girls. The class rep for once did not look at her in a haughty manner at all but instead she had the same look of shame on her face as everyone else. Michiru noted how beautiful she looked still, even in this way. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" the class rep asked.

"O-Of course." Michiru said. This was...this was weird. She went from zero to the heroine of the hour in the span of a morning. The other girls said their apologies as they made their way back to their seat.

"Would you mind if I join you and Kisaragi-san for lunch?" Igarashi asked softly in that lilting voice Michiru found so hypnotic. Realizing that she was staring again she numbly nodded her head and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from the class rep.

"Grrr." Jun growled menacingly. "You have some nerve after all you put her through."

"I'm s-sorry." Igarashi said looking down, she looked so pitiful Michiru just wanted to hug and comfort the girl.

"It's ok, no one was really hurt by it." Michiru interrupted quickly. Oh she didn't want Igarashi to leave this table.

"Thank you." the class rep said with a smile that was so bedazzling Michiru almost melted. One day I will be as clam cool and collect as her Michiru decided.

Jun looked skeptical but relented. "Fine, no more bad blood." she said. "And you better make sure everyone in school knows it too!"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Igarashi said. "Judging by the crowd this morning, everyone would know about Kaioh-san boyfriend by now."

Michiru nearly choked on her food. She knew she had forgotten something. Everyone thought Ranma was her boyfriend! Oh this was not good.

"You ok Kaioh-san?" Igarashi asked softly. Oh how Michiru loved that elegant voice.

* * *

Michiru wonder how she was going to get herself out of this one. Classes resumed and then it was P.E time. Naturally she went into the secluded corner after a few of the girls had told her in no uncertain terms that they did not like to be ogled.

"Kaioh-san!" Morisato Ai called startling Michiru out of her thoughts about what to do about Ranma. Morisato Ai was considered the school goddess on par with Igarashi Tomoi. A pretty brunette with an hour glass figure she turned heads everywhere she go. She was known as the untouchable one in school. She had also politely asked Michiru to please change in a separate area from the rest of the girls because they felt uncomfortable. Her face burned at the memory.

"Um, I wasn't looking at you ladies!" Michiru said defensively. She had kept her attention forward just as they had asked. It was humiliating but what can she do about it.

"Oh Kaioh-san." Ai said in a soft voice, she looked like she was about to cry when the pretty girl hugged Michiru startling her. She looked around to see the other girls in various state of undress look away ashamed. "Our behavior was inexcusable and unfitting as ladies of St. Louise. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us Kaioh-san?"

Michiru stared wide eyed as the other girls all nodded their head in agreement with Ai. "Sure. It would also be unfitting of a lady of this academy to hold grudges." she replied. Ai gave her a blooming smiled and kissed her on her cheek causing Michiru to flushed red.

"Thank you so much!" Ai said as she dragged Michiru back to where all the other girls were changing. Michiru nearly gave herself away when she felt a nosebleed happening upon her. All of these nude and lacy under things wearing ladies was a dream come true.

After Michiru survived gym she made her way to the park only to find a note taped to her tree.

Heya Michiru Pops got off work early so we training. Can't meet ya today see you tomorrow.

Ranma

Michiru read the note several times before she could make out what he was trying to say, she felt herself oddly disappointed and took some time to watch the ducks play in the lake before she made it back to her dormitory. She needed to speak with Ranma and had no idea what she wanted to say. She got to her room when she was glomped on by a very distressed Mikuru.

"I'm sorry! So sorry…" The bouncy girl cried into Michiru shoulder. "I should have never listened to those nasty rumors about you, I should have ignored them," The pretty girl wailed.

"Um. It's ok Mikuru." Michiru needed to get this girl off of her, the way Mikuru was bouncing against her was quite distracting. It was starting to turn her on.

"So we can be roommates again?" The bouncy girl asked. Michiru nodded only to be hugged again. "Yay!" Mikuru shouted joyously.

* * *

When Michiru awoke she saw Mikuru in all her naked glory as the girl waved to her and went to take a shower. Shaking her head she saw a note slipped underneath her door. Only one word was written on it "Sorry". Michiru started to panic, if they asked Ranma now he would deny being her boyfriend and that would put her in the same spot as she was before. She didn't want to go back there, not when the school was no longer against her. Thinking fast she checked the time and made her way over to Ranma's school.

The Underworld boys school was not what she expected. She had been waiting at the gate for some time now hoping to find Ranma and trying to ignore the stares from the boys.

"Oh my god, I think I am in love!"

"Look at her legs!"

"Damn, that bust size ain't nothing to sneeze at."

"Fucking hot, I'd hit it!"

"You couldn't even hit your own mom Takatori much less someone of her caliber."

"DAMN, she is FINE."

Maybe waiting for Ranma to show up was a bad idea especially since she seems to be the only girl here at all. She wasn't thinking and now she realized just how vulnerable she left herself. She started to walk away when a rough looking boy blocked her way.

"Hey baby. Name Saitoh Ichijo." Saitoh said. "Want to cut class and get it on?"

_How crass!_ Michiru thought appalled. She quickly turned away from him trying to leave, it wasn't worth being harassed and ogle like this, she'll talk to him later and hope he'll agreed to her plans.

"Excuse me." she said politely as she had been taught since five. It was standard signal in civilized society to signal you would be taking your leave now. Unfortunately for her an all boy school is as far away from civilization as you can get.

Saitoh shot his arm out blocking her way, his other arm blocking her other path. He started to lean in toward her leering making her extremely uncomfortable. "Now now babe, Why you leaving so soon?" the boy leered. "We should go and have fun."

This boy was clearly a delinquent Michiru saw, he was also flanked by four other rough looking sort, this was why she like girls better then boys, they were all so perverted and ugly, not to mention they seen to be stronger then her now. She was in trouble. Hurriedly she tried to duck underneath his arms and run away only to have his arm shoot out and grab a hold of her wrist.

"Hey! Why you leaving so soon toot's?" Saitoh asked with a grin, his lackeys laughing at their own private joke.

"Le-lemme go!" Michiru yelled while trying to twist her wrist free. He was so strong! She panicked when she felt him starting to pull her in.

"Saitoh, let her go."

"What?" Saitoh said in surprised and looked at person who said it.

Michiru turned around and relief filled her. It was Ranma! Then she remembered this delinquent had four other boys with him.

"Saotome..." Saitoh seem to say uncertainly. "What do you want?"

Michiru saw the instant changed in his demeanor, he seem less sure of himself and less arrogant. She hoped that it was all she needed to pull her wrist free but the boy still maintained his possessive grip.

"That's my friend you have there, let her go or else." Ranma said menacingly as he started to step in closer.

Saitoh did not like Ranma tone of voice or threat apparently as if by some unseen signal the other four boys moved to encircle the pig-tailed boy.

"You know, I heard you were a hot shot after what you did to Hibiki. So I'd figured I leave well enough alone, but time for you to learn your place Saotome." Saitoh said, and then nodded to his lackeys to attack.

Michiru was concerned for Ranma as they boys started to attack. Concerned turned to shocked as Ranma casually deflected and elbowed one behind his back, kicked another in his stomach, backhanded the third and hitting the fourth with an uppercut. Before Saitoh could react, Ranma had his fist embedded in the delinquent gut as the wind was literally knocked from the bully.

"Touch her again and I will be mad next time." Ranma said casually. He then turned to Michiru and cocked his head to a side. "You alright Michiru?"

Michiru was shocked that Ranma dispatched the five boys so easily. She could see why Ranma said he would be the best one day. "Umm. Fine. Thank you very much Saoto-." Michiru started to say but saw Ranma frown at being addressed Saotome. "Ranma-kun." she said and was rewarded with a smiled by him. Both were startled when the gate locked stopping any student from going leaving or entering school premises, Ranma didn't seem worried though.

"What were you doing here?" Ranma asked looking at her.

"Oh. Uh..." Michiru suddenly blushed, after the morning excitement she can't really ask him right away now. "I-um. I have to get back to school. Can you meet me in the park later today please? It's Important."

Ranma looked at her and just nodded his head. "Sure. I'll tell the old man I got something to do, and if he doesn't like it, I'll thrash him." Ranma said with a smile, and then he suddenly jerked as if he just remembered something. "Here. Lemme walk ya back to your school, it's dangerous for cute girls to walk alone." Ranma said in a non- flirting tone. He was just stating a fact.

"Umm. Thanks Ranma." Michiru said with a blush and the two started to walk away from his school. "Sorry I made you missed class today," she said apologetically.

"Bah, I ain't worried, that gate won't stop me." Ranma said to a puzzled Michiru. "Next time you shouldn't go to that hell hole alone, lemme know kay? If I didn't see you from the window I wouldn't had known," he said.

Michiru blushed, so Ranma actually arrived to school early and she missed him. "I see you are quite the studious student." Michiru said smiling. She sighed though as she saw Ranma confused look.

"Stu-what?" Ranma asked.

"Studious, means you study hard." Michiru said explaining to Ranma. The boy education was sorely lacking but at least he was making an effort.

"Ah, Ok, I guess." Ranma said shrugging his shoulders. Michiru didn't know Ranma was actually almost late and he never took the obvious route to school, he always used an alternative method. Like roof hopping.

"Oh no!" Michiru said in alarm as she started to run. The gates were closing and it was locked just as she arrived. The administrator at the gate looked disapprovingly at Michiru.

"You know the rules. If you are late you stay out. I will be notifying your parents Ms...?" The gate keeper prompted.

Michiru was about to say something when she was suddenly scooped up in Ranma arms. "Ranma what are you do-eeeeeeeeeeeeek." she started to say before she felt Ranma levitated off the ground. The sudden force of gravity unnerved her and just as quickly she was place down on steady feet by Ranma. Trying to get her bearing straight she noticed she was looking at the gate keeper who had his mouth hanging open and was now on the same side as her or was it she as on the same side as him? _Did Ranma just leap over the wall?_ She wondered in disbelief. _He did!_

"There, now you're not late." Ranma said smugly at the gate keeper. The gate keeper just looked at him jaw hanging. "See you later Michiru, better get to class before they mark you late." Ranma said and then to her surprised left over the gate as if it was nothing.

_Did he just really do that_? Michiru thought incredulously. It seems like those old action movies with people who could leap off buildings and stuff, maybe he just extremely acrobatic. So that's why he wasn't worried about his school gate locking. Looking at the gate keeper who just watched Ranma leap back over the wall, she quickly made her way class. She was however still tardy and had to stand outside holding two bucket of water for an entire period. She was joined later by her friend Jun.

"I saw that Michiru." Jun said in a sly teasing tone of voice.

"Saw what?" Michiru asked confused then realized. Oh, did they see Ranma leap over the wall also? "Um. You . See um.." she stammered.

"And just what were you and your boyfriend doing that got you so late to class?" Jun said teasing mercilessly now. "Too bad we couldn't see the rest of it but how did you ever manage to convinced the gate keeper to let you back in?" her friend inquired.

Michiru blinked. They didn't see Ranma feat of acrobatics then, quickly thinking up an excuse she looked at her friend. "Ranma helped me." she said honestly.

"Ohhh, so romantic!" Jun said with stars in her eyes. "I want me a man like that ...." she started to get a far off look in her eyes.

If yesterday was crazy for Michiru today was worse, news had gotten around that Michiru boyfriend walked her to school today. At lunch she was in heaven as Igarashi once again sat by her making small talk. To her other side was Jun who kept on trying to find out more information about Ranma.

"So where is he from?" Jun asked causing Michiru to stop in her eating. She actually didn't know where he was from much less anything about him.

"Um. He travels around a lot with his father.." Michiru said trying to remember what Ranma had told her. "umm excavating old shrines and ruins." she finished lamely. Like anyone would believe that she thought miserably.

"Ohhh! Like Indiana Jones?" Jun asked excitedly. She knew the film of course but apparently her friends thought Ranma and his father was some sort of archeologist.

"Uh. Something like that." Michiru said weakly. Igarashi just nodded and the three girls went back to talking.

Michiru nearly passed out when she got dressed for gym. The girls no longer shy around her, started to include her into their activity. So timeless games such as boob grabbing to compare size, figure comparison, tips on loosing weight, and other stuff was introduced to Michiru. The high point for Michiru happened when one of the girls cupped her breast and massaged it in a teasing sensual way.

"Wow Kaioh-san!" A girl said. "You're almost as big as Morisato-san!"

That caused all the half dress girls and one Ai to go and look at Michiru's breast. She nearly fainted right there when Ai cupped her breast to try and compared it to her own.

"Ara. She's right." Ai said with a smile.

Needless to say, Michiru was distracted for the rest of the period.

* * *

Finally school was out and she made her way to the park. She was surprised when Ranma was not in the tree like usual but instead was leaning against it. And judging by the way he was tracking her with his eyes he spotted her before she spotted him

"Heya Michiru." Ranma greet warmly.

"Ranma-kun." Michiru said back politely. Outwardly she appeared calm but inwardly her stomach had an army of butterflies dancing around.

"Did ya make it on time?" Ranma asked as he sat down. Unknowingly she sat right next to him.

"Oh,Um yes. I did. Thank you Ranma-kun." Michiru said politely. She noticed Ranma was frowning. "Something wrong Ranma-kun?"

"Just call me Ranma ok?" Ranma said. "No need to be so formal."

_Formal?_ Michiru thought, this was actually quite personal already and he wanted her to get even more personal and they are not even a couple! "OK Ranma." she said blushing. _He is so forward!_

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Ranma asked looking down at her. "You said it was important."

Michiru suddenly blushed brighter. This was difficult enough as it was, she didn't need him looking at her too. "Umm. Ra-Ranma." she started to stammered. This was not how a lady should talk, but then again this is not something a lady would ask either. However pride goes out the window to avoid being treated like pariah again.

_Calm like the sea, calm like the sea_. She mentally chanted to herself. Exhaling she took in a deep breath and looked at Ranma. "Ranma. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she said as calmly as she could muster.

Ranma looked at her and blinked, then smiled. "Ain't I already your boy friend Michiru?" he asked which caused her to blushed. However something Ranma said needed to be elaborated on.

"What do you mean already my boyfriend?" she asked. Surely he couldn't be that dense she prayed.

"I'm a boy and your friend so doesn't that make me already your boy friend?" Ranma asked puzzled. "Wouldn't that also make you my girl friend?"

Michiru blushed when he called her his girlfriend but sadly he was that dense.

"No Ranma." she said still blushing. "I mean as in boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple." Michiru wonder why even though there a cool breeze, it was getting hot.

"A couple of what?" Ranma asked which made Michiru facefaulted to the ground.

"Ranma..." Michiru said trying to figure out the best way to say it in polite terms He really has been away from civilization for a long time. "No Ranma. A boyfriend and girlfriend is a couple who does things together, and enjoys each other company. They spend a lot of time together and are exclusive to one another. If you have me as your girlfriend you can't have another but you can have friends that are girls."

Ranma seem to be in deep thought as he pondered her words. "So a boyfriend and a girlfriend do everything together and enjoy each other company, sort of like a best friend?" Ranma asked puzzled.

Michiru sighed. "Kind of, but a best friend is just a friend while a boyfriend and girlfriend are closer then regular best friend. They spend a lot of time together walking each other and going on dates just the two of them." She explained.

"Oh kinda of like Ucchan and me then." Ranma said as if he hit on something.

"Ucchan?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah me and Ucchan used to do everything together, play, fight, spend a lot of time!" Ranma said remembering his friend fondly. "Ah , good ole Ucchan."

"Oh. So you had a girlfriend before?" Michiru asked. Fight? His ex-girlfriend sounded like someone like him.

"Ucchan a guy, he's a buddy of mine." Ranma said with a smile.

Michiru facefaulted again. She sorely rubbed her jaw as she picked herself up. "Umm, that's just a kid's friendship. A boyfriend and a girlfriend have a more mature bond." Michiru tried to explain. How many girls had ever asked a boy to be their boyfriend and had to explain what a boyfriend was she wondered.

"Oh." Ranma said. Michiru patience was starting to wear thin.

"Ok Ranma. If you had to spend a lot of time with one gender would you preferred it be with a boy or a girl?" Michiru asked.

Ranma for the first time thought on the subject of sexuality. While he would hang with guys he was started to notice that the girl next to him was VERY pretty. She made him feel funny in a way he can't quite put a hand on. So he seriously thought about it not knowing that he was rudely looking at Michiru and giving her an intense stare that would later make many women fall for him. Nope, he was seriously thinking and picturing himself spending time with Michiru versus any of the boys at his school. Somehow the thought of spending a lot of time alone with Ryoga made him queasy while the thought of spending a lot of time with Michiru made him happy. Ranma had finally learned the difference between boys and girls. Well, sorta.

"Girl, definitely a girl." Ranma said to her. Once Ranma thought process gets started though it doesn't stop. "So you are saying you want to spend a lot of time with me and not just sometime like regular friends?" he asked. Michiru just blushed and nod.

Michiru felt guilty about using Ranma like this but she really didn't want things to go back to the way they were at her school. So she nodded. "It's a big decision. I mean you might meet other girls who are prettier and want to spend more time with them instead." Michiru cursed her conscience. Last thing she needed was for Ranma to keep his options opened.

"I ain't seen no girl prettier then you Michiru." Ranma said honestly. There was no hint of flatter in his voice he was just stating a fact, a fact that seem to make her blushed much brighter.

"T-thank you." Michiru said still red-faced.

"Well, spending a lot of time with you doesn't seem too bad at all." Ranma said. "I think I'd like that."

Michiru really couldn't believe that she a lesbian had gotten a boyfriend. She noticed that it was getting late and looked over to Ranma. Well...they were boyfriends and girlfriends now. Even though she was using him as a shield of sort, she should show him the difference between what a girl who's a friend and a girlfriend do.

"Ranma." She said softly.

"Yeah?" he said. He was thinking about what he just did and the difference between boyfriends and girlfriends when he felt something on his cheek. It felt nice, really nice. Looking over to Michiru he saw she was blushing madly. It briefly occurred to him that it was her lips that were just on his cheek. Shocked he put a hand to his cheek and held it there, he sat immobilized long after Michiru left until his father found him later.

* * *

Michiru couldn't believe she just kissed a boy willingly as she made her way back to her dorm. Well it wasn't a kiss more like a peck on the cheek. Still. She had done it. Ruefully she imagines that she must be the strangest lesbian in the world. Still, leaving Ranma shocked and immobilized like that was fun.

The following morning she was woken up to the sound of girls squealing in delight. One of the squeals was coming from her room.

"Mmm." Michiru asked sleepily. It wasn't quite time for her to wake up and go to school yet but might as well. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked sleepily as she got out of her bed with a yawn.

"It's your boyfriend!" Mikuru swooned from the window.

Michiru quickly regained her senses as she looked outside the window and sure enough Ranma was there leaning against the wall. Jenny was actually looking at him to make sure he didn't trespass on sacred ground. Ranma for his part looked disinterested other then looking at the girls that were coming back from their morning jog. She quickly put on a robe and ran out side.

"Michiru!" Ranma chirped as he saw her. "You're not dressed for school." He said as he noticed her attire.

"Ranma!" Michiru said as she pulled him away from the front of the gate much to the girls' disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma looked at her confused and then smiled. "Well. I usually wake up early cause my dad and I train, so I asked him what do boyfriends and girlfriends do and he told me they walk each other from school and back." he said smiling proudly.

Michiru was surprised by Ranma. While it was true couples do those things, she didn't expect Ranma to know that at all. For the first time she realized Ranma was a quick learner he just needed the proper motivation.

"So you are here to.." Michiru asked trailing off as Ranma smiled and nodded his head. She couldn't help but smile herself. "Ok Ranma. Let me get ready for school it might be a while if you want to come back in say twenty minutes?"

"Nah. I'll wait." Ranma said smiling.

"Ok." Michiru said smiling warmly. It really didn't take her twenty minutes but girls always cushion their time in case they needed it. She was done in fifteen. Surprisingly Ranma didn't seem to mind and seem delighted by her effort to pretty up.

"Wow Michiru, you look nice." Ranma said as he gave her a once over that made her blushed.

"Th-thank you." Michiru said blushing and the two made their way to her school in comfortable silence. The whole school was stunned as the couple openly walked together and from then on any rumor that Michiru was as lesbian disappeared.

******************************************************************MARCH*****************************************************************************

The first month of their relationship was as smooth as it could be considering, Ranma showed up at her school during lunch. It was spring and all the girls took their lunch outside, Igarashi, Jun and she were inseparable, while Ai was always friendly to her.

"Mich-chan."

Michiru and her friends were startled when they saw Ranma inside the school yard. No boys were allowed and yet there he was. Michiru quickly stormed over and dragged him away from any eyes.

"What are you doing here Ranma?" Michiru hissed looking around frantically.

"Well, I just found out something today." Ranma said oblivious to Michiru tone. She looked at him questioningly. "The boys told me couple's spend their lunch time together, is that true?"

Michiru blinked at Ranma. While it was true it was also mainly for co-ed schools and she told him such. She couldn't help but feel bad when she saw his disappointed looks.

"Hey you!"

It was the gate keeper as he made his way across the yard.

"You are trespassing on school grounds!" The gate keeper yelled. Ranma just blinked at him.

"So if I am not on school grounds I can stay?" Ranma asked slowly to which the gate keeper nodded. "OK." Ranma said and jumped up into a tree. "There, I am not on school grounds. The gatekeeper sputtered and walked away promising to get the principle.

"Umm Ranma, its sweet you want to have lunch with me but I could get in trouble." Michiru said disappointingly. Ranma instantly dropped down and looked at her, then to her surprised hugged her. Igarashi and Jun both looked away blushing. Michiru was also surprised. This was the first time Ranma initiated anything other then just walking.

"What…what are you doing?" Michiru stammered out. It felt nice being in Ranma arm which was funny because she knew it felt just as nice in a pretty girl arms also.

"I was told couple's hug and stuff." Ranma said as if there was nothing wrong. Although she noticed he was blushing also. "Unless you don't want to?"

Michiru could have said no, but then Igarashi and Jun was here, if she pushed him away now then it would expose her lies and that could be bad. Beside, it feels damn nice here. Slowly tentatively she hugged him back. She felt him stiffen and slowly relaxed into her. She felt like she was going to pass out from the blood rushing to her face when she heard a polite cough.

"Ahem." Igarashi said as she was blushing demurely. "Umm, Saotome-san, this is an all girl school and while I understand you would like to spend time with your girlfriend, it could get her into trouble."

Ranma looked shocked and looked to Michiru. "Ohh, Sorry Mich-chan." he said. His expression let her see just how bad he felt for the entire incident. She gave him a reassuring smiled. "It's ok Ranma. It's an honest mistake."

Ranma separated from her after seeing her smiled and then smiled back. Looking to her two classmates he nodded at them and to their amazement jumped over the nearby wall just in time to see the gate keeper with the principle in tow.

"Where's the trespasser?" The gatekeeper hotly demanded.

The girls all looked at him in confusion. "Trespasser?" Igarashi looked confused. "I don't see any trespasser." she lied.

"Where are you girls hiding him!" the gatekeeper demanded.

"Oh my! It would be highly improper to allow a boy access to the campus." Ai said as she approached the trio. She had seen everything.

The gatekeeper smugly folded his arm around his chest and waited for Ai to back him up while the girls squirmed.

"However I didn't see any improper behavior happen at all Principle." Ai said turning to the principle. That was all the principle needed as she quickly turned on her heel grabbing the gatekeeper by the ear.

"Morisato-san." Igarashi said surprised. "Why...?"

"It's true." AI said smiling. "I didn't see anything improper happened at all, just a boyfriend visiting his girlfriend, what could be more proper then that?" she said smiling.

And so Michiru was in heaven, she had friends, the tsundere Igarashi, the gentle Ai and the tomboyish Jun. _Thank you Ranma_ she thought as the four girls ate lunch.

* * *

After school she found Ranma waiting for her as usual. She was still a lesbian, but Ranma was different. She liked him for him and not because he was male. She also wasn't as attracted to him physically but could admire his form. The only part that she could honestly said she loved about him was the eyes. It was such a deep blue she could get lost in them forever. It's was complex for her, she was attracted to him and his personality.

"So Michiru." Ranma said as he broke the silence. She looked at him questioningly. "Uh...Would you like to go out on a date this Sunday?" Ranma asked nervously.

Michiru blinked. She definitely didn't teach him that. Those baka boys must be filling his head up with stuff. However, this would be their first date together. It oddly excited her for some reason. Smiling she looked at him "Why, Yes Ranma. I think I would."

Ranma looks brighten up as she accepted and slowly but tentatively she reached out and held his hands. He was surprised at first but he slowly intertwined his hands with hers. They truly did seem like a couple now she thought.

* * *

Sunday found herself preparing for her date, but her friends didn't know that it was her first date with Ranma let alone with a boy. She just told them she was going on a date with Ranma and they decided to help her pick out something devastating. They ended dressing her in a deep green skirt with matching white shirt, a little jacket in case she got cold. The hentai Jun of course, said she should use Ranma if she was cold.

"Oh My." Ai said as she walked into the room face blushing. "He's here Michiru and might I say he looked positively scrumptious." The girls had found out that underneath that gentle and prim exterior was a repressed bad girl. Ai had graced Michiru fantasies many MANY times now.

"Make him wait!" Igarashi said evilly. The girl was so different and relax when she was away from school Michiru hardly recognized her.

"OH yeah, Make him wait then floor him." Jun cackled evilly. Igarashi and Jun had gotten closer since in the intervening month. "Hey Tomoi, let go check him out." Jun said to which Igarashi wicked smile returned and the two snuck down stairs to take a peek at Michiru date.

Michiru saw them leave only to return a few moments later as Ai was helping her with her hair. They were blushing madly but seemed to be giving weird glares at her.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"I hate you Michiru." Jun said enviously. "I wish I could find someone half as good as that."

Igarashi just nodded and that made Michiru curious.

"You better make your way down after all other girls are starting to put moves on him." Jun said.

Michiru didn't know why but she felt a flash of jealously at the thought, no girl was going to take Ranma from her even if he was her fake boyfriend. She briskly walked down stairs and heard a gasp emitted from Ranma as she saw him look at her. She flushed beet red when she saw his eyes were on her from the moment she started walking down the stairs till she was standing in front of him. He had been surrounded by a few girls but his attention focused solely on her the moment she entered the room. She then appraised him seeing that he was wearing dark baggy pants and a vest like white Chinese silk shirt that hugged his body like a second skin. It was sleeveless so it showed off his arms and bicep nicely. On his wrist were two bracers that seem to accentuate the whole outfit. She could see why the other girls found Ranma so attractive, unfortunately it wasn't the same for her, she admire and thought he looked nice but that is not what was turning her on right now, it was his eyes. His eyes which gave her the most intense look she had ever seen adorned his face, for some reason she couldn't stare into it too long or else she'd find herself drifting.

"Ahem, you guys need to go on a date?" Jun said from the top of the stairs.

Michiru and Ranma both felt embarrassed by Jun comment. Slowly Ranma stuck out his elbow as Michiru wrapped her arms around it easily. She could feel the jealously in the room as the two made their way out.

Ranma had thoughtfully taken her out to a nearby lake where they could spend sometime on a boat alone. There they had a picnic and she encountered first hand the Saotome eating habit. After admonishing him that you don't really do that in front of your girlfriend the two spent a pleasant day together. Of course there was an awkward moment where she thought Ranma might had been on to her.

"Hey Michiru?" Ranma said breaking their comfortable silence as he rowed the boat.

"Hmm?" Michiru said lazily as she let her fingertips dip in the water, enjoying the sensation of the lake.

"Did you know that most people go on dates before they become boyfriend and girlfriends?" Ranma informed her.

Michiru stiffened. It was true people did date first then become a couple later. Is Ranma going to ask why she did what she had done or why she hadn't been dating him for a month?

"Yes…" Michiru said quietly.

"Well." Ranma said nonchalantly. "I'm glad we did it our way."

Michiru looked a bit surprised and looked over to Ranma. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Ranma said as he continued to row. "If you didn't asked me then I wouldn't had ask ya." he said honestly. "It really would suck to not know you like I know you now. Ya know?"

Michiru blinked. Ranma was right, with him being cut off from civilization he wouldn't had shown any interested in any girls much less how to court them. Amusingly she thought of Ranma trying to figure out dating on his own, the image gave her a giggle. He would probably bash a girl over the head and drag her back to his cave. She had to admit, although she was using Ranma as a social shield she really did enjoy his company immensely. She even looked forward to their walking and holding hands.

"I'm glad Ranma." Michiru said and she felt a bump rocked the boat. They had made their way back to the little harbor. However Ranma was frozen in place. "Ranma?"

"C-ca-cat!" Ranma said frantically as he pointed to a small kitten that had found itself on the deck leading toward the boat. It was a calico white and brown kitten and it mewed happily at Ranma. "CAT!"

Michiru sensed the distressed in Ranma voiced. It was a harmless kitty but she 'shooed' it away with a hand motion. The small creature looked sad at being told to get lost but it was clearly making Ranma uncomfortable. She saw Ranma slowly gathered himself together and calm down. He refused to look at her afterward and there was obvious tension in the air. Finally she could take no more as they began their trek home.

"Ranma." Michiru said. "Talk to me."

Ranma refused to meet her gazed he seemed almost ashamed. Michiru had never seen anything but vibrant and confidence on his face, this was most unusual. "Ranma, you can talk to me about anything and I won't judge you. That what's being a couple is all about, someone you can talk to about anything and they won't judge you." She explained softly. Ranma stopped in his track and looked at her.

"Really? Couples do that?" Ranma said in a small voice, hopeful.

"Only if they are comfortable with each other Ranma and if we weren't comfortable with each other we wouldn't be a couple. And I am very comfortable with you." she said, leaning herself onto him for emphasis.

Ranma smiled and put his arms around her shoulder. It was something the boys at his school had taught him to do, at first she was shocked, she was no man possession but she had to admit it felt nice. "I feel comfortable around you too." Ranma said. "More then I ever did with anyone in my life."

Michiru squeezed Ranma hand reassuringly. "You don't have to tell me, but I will be here if you choose to ok?" Michiru said.

Ranma stopped and looked at her and then the flood gates opened. He told her of his fears and insecurity, his sadness over losing Ucchan but most of all his shameful fears of cats. It was something that he felt un-manned him. She held him tightly as he continued his story about the Neko-ken and she briefly wondered if she should call the police but that would have left Ranma alone. Sighing she rested her head on his shoulders as the two arrived at the front of the dormitory.

"Thank you Michiru." Ranma said honestly. "You're the kindest person I ever met. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you." he said honestly and hugged her. Before she knew it he leaned in and before she knew it lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Goodnight Mich-chan." Ranma said smirking when he saw her red face.

Michiru just stood there looking, as Ranma became a dot in her vision holding a hand to her lips. Her first kiss and she let a boy take it! Worse she liked it, liked it a lot. What in the hell was going on? Worse she started to feel incredibly guilty. She was just using him wasn't she? So lost in her thoughts she didn't see her three friends come out of the dorm to greet her.

"Ohhh Michiru! I love you! Have my babies!" Jun teasing voice said while holding Igarashi. The three girls had made their way out to greet their friend and they had seen everything.

"Oh my." Ai said blushing. "How forward."

Michiru just looked at them in shock then blushed red. They were teasing her! With fake anger she chased Jun and Igarashi around swinging her purse.

* * *

The rest of the week continued much of the same way as Ranma and she started to kiss more frequently. It seems the boys were giving him more and more tips about the physical side of the relationship. It agitated her slowly through the week. While she did like his new found boldness, a dark thought occurred to her.

"Ranma." She said sweetly one day while they were walking around the lake.

"Hmm?" Ranma asked content in the moment.

"Do you tell your classmate about everything we do?" Michiru asked sweetly again.

"Hmm?" Ranma said. "Yeah." he said without thinking. Suddenly Michiru demeanor got icy and cold causing Ranma to look at her in surprised.

"I see." she said and started to walk off.

"Wait! What's going on?" Ranma said catching up to her. "Did I do something wrong Michiru?" the soft plea in his voice made her turn back to face him.

"How could you tell people?!" Michiru scolded. "What we do is private!" she said angry with him now. However she couldn't hold it long as she saw the hurt expression he wore. His eyes clearly showing he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Ranma." She started. "What we do is for us and only us, no one is supposed to know, no one. Maybe a couple of close friends and I when I mean close friend I mean friends you would trust implicitly with your life!" she said trying to keep calm.

Ranma looked down ashamed again. "I'm sorry Michiru." Ranma said in a small voice. "It's just when I was asking advice how to be a proper boyfriend it just became natural for me to ask them." regret clearly evident in his voice. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

Michiru relented. "Ok, but just remember from now on it has to be your idea or not at all understand?" Michiru asked firmly.

Ranma nodded firmly. "Either on my own or not at all" Ranma repeated.

"And no more telling the boys what we are doing ever!" Michiru said.

"Never again." Ranma said agreeing. "I won't tell anyone."

******************************************************************APRIL******************************************************************************

The second month found their relationship escalating into the more physical aspect. It wasn't something she planned. As per her lecture Ranma had stopped soliciting advice from his school. Instead he went to the local book store and researched everything. Sometimes he'd even grabbed a magazine to learn. Soon much to Michiru surprised she found herself going on more romantic and fun dates with Ranma. He had picked up in a girl's magazine that girls liked to be kissed at the end of every date. It surprised Michiru when she found she enjoyed it, even looking forward to it. It was also during this time that she met Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's rival. The boy seemed to look at Ranma enviously before he got lost. It was strange she swore the boy could get lost in a closet. It was also when she found out something quite interesting about her boyfriend.

* * *

They were at the boys' school soccer field. Apparently this was a play off type game as crowds of boys from Ranma's school and the visitor school filled the stands. It was Heaven's Boys Academy versus Underworld's Boys School. The difference was as clear as night and day. The Heaven's team was filled with all sorts of pretty and bishonen boys, some of them so pretty they could pass for girls. On the other team was however the roughest group of boys you could ever find. Their uniforms weren't even clean and pristine like the Heaven's boys.

Ranma had told her he would be busy today because he had to play a game. When she prompted him what game he told her he was on the soccer team, along with the basketball team, baseball team, as well as the Ruby and Football teams. When she asked why he didn't go to any practices he scoffed and said he only needed to show up at games. Jun thought it would be a great idea to attend the game so she, Ai and Igarashi decided to go attend.

Unfortunately they were the only girls on the Underworld's School cheering section with the other side filled with girls and pretty boys from Heaven's Academy. Thankfully, word had gotten around that Michiru was Ranma's girlfriend so they gave the group of girls a wide berth. They might have been girl hungry but they also wanted to live.

Michiru had looked around but could not find her boyfriend. Ryoga appeared to be getting chain the goalie net. She quickly made her way over to him as the other boys from his school started to clamp the chain down on him.

"Hibiki-kun!" Michiru said in greeting.

"Ah- Hah hah Hello Kaioh-san." Ryoga said nervous as he saw Ranma's girlfriend. She was very pretty.

"Where's Ranma?" she asked. She came here to cheer him on after all.

"Ah, he's probably still in the locker room." Ryoga said unable to face the girl.

"Why are they chaining you to the goal post?" she asked curious.

"He had a tendency to wander off from the goal Kaioh-san." One of the boys said. "Saotome-kun said this should keep him from wandering off."

"Damn that Ranma, wait till I get my hands on him!" Ryoga said darkly.

"Ryoga is known as the "Great wall" of the Underworld no team can score on him when he's defending the goal." The other boy said. "Now we have the "Wild Stallion" on our side we are unbeatable. Muwhahaha." the two boys started to laugh evilly.

"I Tenmura Aikito, shall break the wall and tame the stallion." Another different voice said. Michiru turned around to see a long blond-hair bishonen boy address the two. He was unabashedly looking at her appraisingly. "It pains me to see a beautiful girl such as you cheering for this lowborn lot." he gave her a pained look.

Michiru just blinked. Was he serious? Who talks like that? Before she could stop him the man took her hand clearly intending to kiss it. She tried to pull away but he had a grip on her, which was when a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit him in his face.

"You better not be trying to touch my girlfriend." Ranma said coming out dressed. Michiru eyes lighten up mirthfully when she saw him. He looked uncomfortable in anything but the oriental clothing he prefers to wear. She quickly went over to his side.

"Michiru." Ranma greeted warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer you on baka." Michiru said chiding him because it should have been obvious.

"We?" Ranma asked and stared at the crowd. Sure enough, in the middle of the bleachers was Michiru other three friends. The boys in the stands maintained a good ten feet distance from the girls in all direction so they are pretty much alone. He looked back to his girlfriend and grinned.

"Ah, Saotome, the Wild Stallion of Underworld, would you care to wager?" Aikito asked. "To the victor, a kiss from the Fair Maiden, on the lips of course and to the vanquished, a lesson in humility by running naked all the way home should do it." Aikito said smugly.

"No way." Ranma said instantly.

"Feh, Coward!" Aikito said as he turned his back on Ranma.

"Done." Michiru said surprisingly everyone even herself. She had seen Ranma's bristle at the sign of disrespect. He usually wouldn't tolerate it but she knew he held back because of her. He was treating her like a person and not a trophy and she felt warmed by it. The pompous jackass needed a lesson in humility and she was confident that Ranma would win.

"Only let's make it more interesting. If your team wins I will personally kiss all the boys on your team, but if Ranma team wins everyone on your team will have to go home Naked, no bus. Are you man enough to take that challenge?"

Michiru saw Ranma looked at her in surprised. "M-Michiru?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry Ranma. I am sure you'll win." Michiru said confidently. No one dissed her boyfriend, fake or no.

"Done." Aikito said confidently. As he began to walk away he stopped as if remembering something. "Oh, Saotome-kun, you weren't here for the team introduction which means you were late. You will have to sit out for two periods unfortunately. What a shame." he said laughing. He then went over to his side and blew air kisses to all of the girls in the bleacher. Michiru friends made disgusted look when he tried to blow air kisses to them, the Underworld boys however angrily batted them away.

Michiru looked worried, She was confident in Ranma if he had played the entire game but if he had to set out for two entire periods...

"It'll be ok Michiru. Ranma Saotome never loses." Ranma said smiling confidently. Michiru went back to her seat, as the game was about to momentarily start. Ranma resignedly sat on the bench as the kick off began.

The game itself was a contest of wills of a sort. The Heaven's boys were clearly more skilled. Where the Underworld boy just seem like they were trying to hurt the Heaven's boys, the Heaven's team just gracefully leap out of any attempt of bodily harm. Their only redeeming feature was Ryoga. They were right, his defense was impenetrable, for the entire first period any attempt at scoring was deftly blocked by Ryoga. While he didn't have a great sense of direction he did know when an attack or in this case a ball was going to enter his vicinity.

Unfortunately the second period of the game was when things went bad. The Academy Boys found Ryoga's weakness, it happened when an extremely fast but small boy charged at Ryoga. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for Ryoga to stop the boy, but the boy just so happen to look like an extremely lovely girl. Even his voice sounded girly, his legs were milky white and his eyes were wide and luxurious. When he tripped and fell in front of Ryoga the lost boy only saw a vision of loveliness in front of his eyes, so distracted by the girlish boy that Aikito was able to scored on Ryoga.

Aikito saw what happened and from then on the two boys attacked in tandem with one another. The girlish boy would pretend to make girlish squeals as if he was about to lose his clothing and Ryoga would be distracted by it. That enabled Aikito to launch another scoring drive, by the time the first half was over the Heaven's boys were up by 12 points compared to 0 of the Underworld boys.

Michiru may not know much about soccer but she did know enough that it shouldn't be such a high scoring affair. Things were looking pretty bleak.

"Damn." Jun said patting Michiru shoulders comfortingly.

"I-" Igarashi started. "I'll help Michiru." The class rep said blushing.

"Me too." Ai said also blushing.

"Can't leave me out, I guess I'll help too." Jun said blushing also.

Michiru just stared at her friends in shock. They were offering to help cover her bet. She was moved by the gestured, the boys around them seem to form a wall intent on keeping guys out. That day they were dubbed the Four Goddesses by Underworld All Boys School.

"Ohh it's starting again." Jun said as the boys got back on the field. Ranma finally stepped on the field and looked at her, grinning he gave her a small wave. She waved back weakly, she had faith in Ranma abilities but Heaven's teams were really good. She hoped Ranma wouldn't be mad at her later.

It turns out to be unnecessary as Ranma presence on the field changed everything. In quick succession Ranma scored three points. Then after Heaven's team scored another one on Ryoga, Ranma went over and insulted him. He was relentless and had incensed the lost boy into such frenzy that any ball kicked his way was returned to the sender with greater force. Scoring on Ryoga became impossible, so the Heaven's team try to switch back to defense and run out the clock. Ranma using his acrobatics skillfully weaved through their lines and scored one after another. It was Ranma in the final seconds that gave Underworld the winning kick.

Michiru was going to let bygones be bygones but Ranma refused to let it go. So everyone was treated to the sight of twenty naked boys running back to their schools. When asked why Ranma insisted they follow through with their bet. His answer was simple and sweet to Michiru.

"The jerk shouldn't have tried to kiss my girl." Ranma said making Michiru blushed. No one had ever been so protective of her before, it felt ...nice.

*************************************************************************MAY************************************************************************

The third month however found her heart broken as Igarashi had finally found a boyfriend. His name was Shinji and he was a decent looking sort, but kind of wimpy, no where near Ranma caliber. The two had hit it off during one of Ranma games and is now a pretty close couple, Igarashi seem to like him. Michiru had been feeling depressed when she met Ranma again at the gate.

"Heya Michiru." Ranma said as he greeted a skulking Michiru after school.

"Ranma." She tonelessly replied as she leaned into him, finding some comfort.

"We're not going to the park today." Ranma said smiling.

"Ok." Michiru replied. They ended up going to a carnival that was in town. Michiru started to snap out of her funk when she was dragged by Ranma into a haunted house.

"Wait!" Michiru said. She hated ghost and youmas! The creepy stuff gave her the heeby jeebies.

Ranma just grinned evilly at her and dragged her in against her will. She instantly latched onto him when they darkened the entire room. It only got worse for her from there, she knew it was ground meat near the wall but it was arranged to look like chop up body parts. The various souls of the damn wandering around didn't help either.

"RWRRRRRRR" A half mutilated body screams.

"RAWRAHHHHH" A decayed mummy corpse saunters over to her.

"Brains! Brains!" A zombie started to slowly to grab for her.

"Ahahahaahhahahaha!" A decapitated head laughed manically as it flew across them both.

"EH KEEE KEKEKEKEKE!" Screamed a ghost girl as she ran across Michiru, fluttering her skirt.

Michiru was scared out of her mind and hugged onto Ranma tightly not letting him go. Ranma for his part just looked disinterested in the whole thing but he noticed Michiru was reacting now instead of just going through the motion. He wasn't sure what was wrong with his girlfriend but didn't 'Tokyo Teen Today' say the guy should take the initiative?

After the tour was over Ranma offered her some ice cream to settle her down.

"Glad to see you're back." Ranma said licking his ice cream.

"You scared me on purpose!" She half yelled at him. She wanted to hit him when he nodded. "Why?" She demanded to know.

"Because something has got you down." Ranma said much to Michiru shocked. She didn't know she was being that obvious. She wasn't actually but Ranma had made being her boyfriend a real thing and had tuned himself in to his girlfriend moods. He knows when she was really happy and when she was really sad.

"So you thought you would lift my spirits by giving me a heart attack?" She demanded.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do, I mean I thought about asking the guys but you said I shouldn't do that anymore." Ranma said amiably. "Besides, if any of them were real I would've protected you." Ranma said with confidence.

Michiru laughed. Regular boyfriends would had comforted their distressed girlfriends with candy, roses or taken them out to the movies. Maybe even ice cream, but that's a two edged sword offering food. Ranma went to scare the bejeeuzus out of her. She couldn't help but find it refreshing. They were a pretty odd couple that's for sure.

Ranma grinned as he knew that was the right thing to do, he slowly put his arms around her and they walked in silence. She resolved then and there to tell him about what she did, how she was using him. He might hate her, she wouldn't blame him, the truth was she didn't deserve such a great guy.

"Ranma?" Michiru said as she walked to over to a park bench and sat down. Ranma sat right next to her. She didn't know when but she knew she was starting to fall for this boy. He was looking at her with the same intense look she always loved, the one that said there was no one else in this world but her. She loved it and she was about to throw it away, her conscience had been eating at her as she fell more and more for him.

"Ranma. I have to confess something." She said in a soft voice. She was surprised that there was no wavering in her voice.

Ranma just looked at her with his undivided attention again. Michiru strengthen herself for what she had to say next.

"Ranma. I haven't been completely honest with you." Michiru said softly. "I have been using you for my own selfish ends."

Ranma looked like he was about to say something but she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"A few months ago I was suspected of being a lesbian. Most people consider it to be a perversion and did not want to associate with me, for me going to an all girls school that was tough. It didn't help that I AM a lesbian." She said softly unable to face him now.

"It was getting bad, really bad. At school, I was shunned and no one would talk to me save Jun. I was about to just quit it all together until you showed up. You saved me Ranma. They mistakenly assumed we were a couple when you went to return my schoolbag that day. I went from being called a dyke and harassed to a regular normal girl who was unfairly picked on. I was afraid to deny it because if I did I knew things would return to the way they were before you came. I was afraid and so I used you, I got you to become my boyfriend so it would take the pressure off of me. I still like girls but I do like you too Ranma, I like you a lot, in fact I think you are the first guy I think I could see myself being with...I..." Michiru couldn't continue, her shame was too great.

Ranma was silent throughout the entire confession. She couldn't make out his eyes now, they were covered by his bangs, the tears in her eyes didn't help any.

"Did you ever really like me?" Ranma asked quietly.

"Of-of course." Michiru said through tears. She heard it, if she didn't know him she would had missed it, she had hurt him. "If I didn't like you then I would had never done half of the things we did in the past month. Ranma...I'm so sorry. I'd understand if you hated me." she whispered through silent tears. She felt his arms enveloped her and she cried into his chest.

"I can never hate you Michiru." Ranma said softly the pained sound was still there which tore at her heart. They stayed there for what seem like ages neither talking, beyond Ranma saying he could never hate her, he didn't say much else. She didn't realized it but the confession had been exhausting she slowly drifted off to sleep when she awoke it was on her own bed.

"Morning!" Mikuru said happily. Then she handed Michiru a note. "Ranma asked me to give this when you woke up."

Shakily Michiru took the note and read it.

Hey Michiru, I gotta go on a training trip with my dad will be back in two weeks. See ya then

Ranma

Michiru was disappointed that Ranma didn't even mention anything about what happened. What did this mean for her and him? What will he do? Did he really have a training trip or was he avoiding her? Ryoga would know the answer. Getting dressed for school she made her way to Ryoga house only to find the lost boy looking in the opposite direction from his school.

"Hibiki-san!" Michiru yelled trying to catch the lost boy attention. She saw him looked around confused before seeing her.

"Kaioh-san." Ryoga greeted. "What are you doing at the boys' school?"

"Umm, Hibiki-san, we're actually in front of your house..." The aqua tress girl said. "Anyway do you know if Ranma gone on any training trip?" she asked. Hoping it wasn't a lie Ranma made up to avoid her.

"Yeah, that bastard!" Ryoga said. "He told me he was sorry he wouldn't be able to take me to school for the next several weeks, as if I NEED him. I'll show him. I'll get there just fine by myself."

Michiru was relieved when Ryoga confirmed Ranma story.

"Let me help you get there Hibiki-san." Michiru said as she grabbed the blushing lost boy wrist, and led him toward his school. When they got to area that was the middle distance between her school and the all boys' school Ryoga stopped.

"That's far enough Kaioh-san." Ryoga said. "Ranma is not here to walk you and he told me what happened when you went to the boys' school the last time you went by yourself."

"But…" Michiru started to say, but the Lost boy ran off...in the wrong direction. "It's the other way..." She said resignedly. So Ranma didn't lie to her, she just had to be patient until he returned that all. She made her way to school hoping Ranma would come back soon.

"Michiru!" Jun called to get her attention in class. "I didn't see Ranma today where did he go?" The girl asked. Michiru didn't look too happy so Jun had assumed something bad happened.

"Oh." Michiru said. "He's going to be gone for the next two week, some training trip he said." Michiru said trying to sound cheerful.

"Aww, it only two weeks." Jun tried to cheer her up. "He'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

Jun words proved to be false. For the first time since Ranma entered her life she had free time. She didn't realized just how big of part of her life he was until he was gone. She even hung out with her friends and while it was pleasant it wasn't the same as with Ranma. They would talk for hours on end or just go someplace he found, all of those time had always seemed hurried to her, but now since he left the day and night passed by painfully slow. Even the usual sights of naked pretty girls didn't cheer her up as much as it once did.

On the final day of the second week Michiru found herself strangely excited. Today was the day Ranma was supposed to come back. She rushed out of class and rushed to the front gate only to find Ranma wasn't there.

Maybe tomorrow. Michiru thought hopefully. He might have come back but he could be exhausted from his trip she rationalized. So excitedly she made her way to her dorm, finished her work on time, and then she let sleep take her knowing that Ranma would be there the next day. She was wrong. Ranma was not waiting for her at all. Mikuru noticed and tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe he's late?" Mikuru said hopefully. Michiru waited for as long as she could and still Ranma didn't show up and so made her way to school alone. It was strange walking it alone after so many months with Ranma. Dejectedly she made her way to school and just as painfully slow it ended and still no sign of Ranma. What if something happened to him she wondered.

* * *

By the end of the weak she was sick with worry. It was either he was hurt or worse or he didn't want to see her anymore. The other girls just comforted her, she even went to Ryoga place to check but he wasn't there, probably lost again she thought. It was another dreary Monday, she had gotten more depress and worried by the time the next school week started. She was making her way out of the school when she heard everyone gasped.

"Michiru!"

Michiru blinked and looked up to see Ranma standing there looking at her. She instantly rushed to his side only to have him stop her from hugging him.

"No way, you'll make yourself dirty." Ranma said to a confused Michiru. That's when she took a good look at him. He was wearing a gi that looked worse for wear, his hair was frazzled and he had smudges of dirt and mud all over his exposed skin. On his back was a heavy backpack with various things in it. He looked dirty. She didn't care though and hugged him anyway.

"Hey, now you gone and ruined your good clothes." Ranma said with a chuckle. "I came here right after the training trip to say I'm sorry. Pop's found some other scroll he wanted me to learn so I had ta do it." he said apologetically.

Michiru didn't care he came back. "Anyway, Gonna go get cleaned up, meet you at the park in a hour?" Ranma asked to which she just nodded in reply. He slowly separated himself from her and before she could stop him he leaned down to give her a kiss in front of everyone who was still around. Wolf whistle and howl followed by 'awwing' provided the soundtrack in the background. "I missed ya too." Ranma said breaking it. He had gotten bolder.

Michiru watched as Ranma left when Jun came up next to her and nudged her in her ribs.

"So hot." Jun said fanning herself.

Michiru blushed beet red when she realized what had happened in front of most of the school, by this time tomorrow everyone would know she kissed Ranma in front of the school. For once she didn't care. Let them talk. It was ironic to her that she, a lesbian got a boyfriend and liked it. Even more ironic that what supposed to be a fake boyfriend turned out to be a real one.

****************************************************************** JUNE ****************************************************************************

The fourth month saw them getting inseparable. It was in that month that Ranma surprised and angered her at the same time. They had been spending all their time together, every free moment that they had. Many little festivals and the likes saw the couple together and it was during such a festival while she was in a yukata that he surprised her.

"Michiru?" Ranma said as they were walking through a temple ground. The only couples they saw were quite a distance away from them. The lights from the stands illuminated the forest giving it an earthly glow.

"Yes?" She said leaning against his arm.

"I love you." Ranma said suddenly.

Michiru stopped cold as she looked at Ranma with incredulously eyes. "R-ranma." Michiru said blushing. She had to admit she found herself falling deeper for the boy. She wasn't prepared to admit it was love though because she loved girls, so how can she love a boy like Ranma?

"It says in the magazine that I am supposed to tell you that I love you after three months." Ranma said cheerfully. Michiru facefaulted, then she did something very unladylike she punched him in his gut. Of course she ended up hurting her hand more then his stomach. _What is his abs made out of, iron? _She thought darkly as she tried to nurse her hurt hand.

Ranma took her hand into his trying to see if she caused any damage to herself but she pulled it away and huffing at him angrily.

"You're mad." Ranma said as he observed her demeanor. "What did I do?" he asked. He had made her angry several times before by being insensitive and each time he asked her.

"You-YOU!" Michiru started but decided ignoring Ranma would be best right now. So she turned her body with her head held high and walked away from him. It would have been more dramatic if she had bother to look where she was going cause she walked right into a stubby statue causing her to fall, naturally Ranma was there to catch her, the boy was so fast. She angrily tore herself away from him only to have him wrapped his arms around her not letting her go.

"Tell me why you are angry with me." Ranma said sincerely. Michiru sighed he really was clueless sometime. Once again she was amazed by their contrast, a rough and tumble guy like him with a refine girl like her. She guessed opposite did attract.

"You told me you love me." Michiru said resignedly.

"Shouldn't I have?" Ranma asked puzzled. "The maga-"

"Forget the magazine!" Michiru yelled through clenched teeth. "You can't tell a girl you love her because a stupid magazine told you too!"

"I can't?" Ranma asked sincerely again. Michiru facefaulted.

"No!" Michiru yelled, rubbing her chin gingerly. "Telling someone you love them should be something you want to do and NOT because a magazine told you to!"

Michiru sighed. She knew he was reading up on how to maintain a relationship and she actually preferred it to him talking with his classmate. At least it was learning and it got him to read. Before he would only read stuff that pertain to martial arts, he seem to be branching out and wasn't as martial arts oriented anymore.

"Look Ranma, telling someone you love them…It's special. It telling them that you want to be with them no matter what. If they are sad you cheer them up, if they are mad you find out why, if you are hurt they will heal you. It's like a promise when you tell someone you love them, a promise to always be at their side and never leave them, that you will protect them from all harm. That you want to cherish them, hold them, and that they are the most important person in your life. It's a promise, Ranma a promise you can never break, because if you do then you really did not love the person. Got it?" Michiru explained. She saw Ranma look at her nodding as if learning something new.

"I see." Ranma said and then looking at her he asks. "You still mad at me?"

"No." Michiru said. She wasn't any longer. "Come on. Let's enjoy the rest of the festival." She said as she wrapped her arms around his pulling him toward the next set of stands. Ranma had begun to walk with her then abruptly stopped.

"Michiru." Ranma said getting her attention.

"Yes?" Michiru asked. Hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"If you said you like girls, do you think you could ever love me?" Ranma asked. There was no emotion in his voice.

Michiru was shocked and looked at him. Could she love Ranma? The idea a few months ago would have made her scoffed, but now it might not seem so far fetched. While still very rough around the edges, heck who was she kidding, she would need a power sander to get his edges to even feel rough. She did enjoy his company immensely, in fact she found herself not thinking much about girls when she was with him. Could she love him even thought she liked girls? Surprisingly the answer was yes. She liked the person that is Ranma. She is attracted to the female sex. She didn't see Ranma as a male but just a person who happened to be male, a person who made her feel nice. She knew she wasn't bi-sexual. Men weren't attractive to her at all but Ranma was, curious that and complicated. She found that she could see herself falling deeper for Ranma if she wasn't careful. She saw Ranma getting a pensive look on his face the same look that he usually wore when he thought he offended her.

"Um. Well...I…think so...given...time." Michiru said in a soft small voice blushing. That baka, it like she confessed to loving him even though she never said the words.

"I see. So you only say it if you mean it or if that person is very important to you?" Ranma asked. Then she saw his eyes light up. She figured out that was the sign that he was really thinking things through. Ranma in some way is mature but very child-like in his education, she had been teaching him as best as she could but she can only do so much versus eight years on the road. "What if you like the person a lot?" Ranma asked.

"Then you don't say it." Michiru said then stopped to look at him. She had to get this point across otherwise Ranma would say 'I love you' to every girl he remotely liked. She shuddered at the thought, Ranma a playboy. "If you just like a girl or think she is cute, say so but never under any circumstance do you EVER tell her you love her. Once those words are said you can't take them back. That's how powerful words can be, it should not be used casually."

"So does that mean I love Ucchan?" Ranma asked. Michiru facefaulted again, she was a lesbian but she was pretty certain Ranma wasn't gay.

"Unless "Ucchan" turns out to be a girl, I think it is safe to say you don't love him. Might be a close friend of yours and you could have that, but you can only really love one person. If you love more then one Ranma, then you would be a playboy, a cad someone who plays around with women's feelings." Michiru patiently explained.

"So I don't love Ucchan because he's a guy." Ranma said.

"No." Michiru said rubbing her temple. "Let me put it this way Ranma. DO you want to kiss Ucchan like you kiss me?"

"Hell no!" Ranma said right away. The thought made him queasy.

"Good. While kissing is not love it is a sign of affection. Affection can lead to love eventually but not always." Michiru explained and was rewarded when Ranma eyes lit up.

"So..I like Ucchan only." Ranma said figuring it out.

"That's right." Michiru said nodding. Ranma was clearly straight and friendship wasn't about love it was about liking each other, and some friendships turned into love.

"and I like Ryoga." Ranma continued. "So I can like people just not love them unless they are someone I really feel affectionate to?"

"No Ranma." Michiru said sighing. "Affectionate and love is different. You can be affectionate to million people but only love a hand full. You think my friends are nice don't you?"

"Yeah." Ranma said smiling.

"But would you like to be affectionate to them like we are?" Michiru asked.

"No." Ranma said, somehow the thought of kissing any other girl but Michiru felt wrong. He saw Michiru smile and for some reason felt as if he just passed a test he didn't quite study for.

"See. We like each other a lot but I think it's too early for love anyway." Michiru said hurriedly. "What make loves so special is you really can only truly love one. A million persons you like can't compare to the one person you love. They would probably be the most important person in your life, a person you can see yourself together with forever not just sometime after school. A person you miss when they are gone and a person you are always happy to see, that's love. That is why when you say I love you, it's a promise."

Ranma appeared to be in deep thought and nodded. "I see." he said.

Michiru and Ranma spent the rest of the day just like any other couple would, with all thoughts of their earlier conversation having fled. He walked her to her dorm and she gave him another kissed before she left.

"Michiru?" Ranma said getting Michiru attention.

"Yes Ranma?" Michiru said curiously.

"I love you."

Michiru blinked and then got angry, thinking she will have to teach him again. "Ranma, what did I say about-"

"I know." Ranma said. "I remember, and I think I feel that way about you, the way you say someone feel if they are in love. I think I love you." Ranma said confused as to why Michiru looked like she was getting angry. She was so much like her name sake, Sea Ruler, beautiful when calm, and terrifying when incensed.

Michiru was shocked at Ranma admission.

"Ranma...Are you sure you understood what I said?" Michiru said faintly.

"I want to be together with you, I don't want to leave you, I miss you a lot when you are gone and I am very happy to see you. Most of all I want to protect you and never see you get hurt. I think about you all the time when I train with pop. That's love right?" Ranma said innocently. Michiru though blushed madly. "Are you ok you're red again?"

"Baka!" Michiru said and then made as if to walk away but then stopped herself. "You really love me?"

Ranma thought about it. "Yes. I like other girls but not in the way I like you. I can have a million of them but none of them can compare to you." Ranma said reciting Michiru words. "That's love right?"

Michiru shook her head softly. "Ranma when you love someone you have to be sure, you can't ask them." She said sadly. For a moment she had thought he did love her but she didn't know how to respond. She walked into her dorm feeling disappointed for some reason.

* * *

The next day Ranma escorted her to school like usual but there was an obvious tension in the air. Ranma hadn't said a word and Michiru didn't really feel like talking much. So they walked.

"Thanks Ranma." Michiru said as she walked into the school before she felt Ranma grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Michiru." Ranma said looking at her an intense look of concentration in his eyes. She could tell he had thought about something for quite some time.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you." Ranma said his voice no longer holding its questioning lilt. "I love you Michiru."

The student body within the vicinity stopped as they heard Ranma say those words.

"B-ba-baka!" Michiru said face flushing red. He said it in front of everyone! She was so embarrassed. "What did I sa-"

"I know and I thought about it last night all night really. Barely got any sleep. Michiru I want to be with you all the time. I think about you all the time. I love you." Ranma said confidently.

Michiru felt a warm feeling enveloped her. The conviction in his voice was unmistakable he did love her. The girls all around her were blushing beet red, it simply wasn't done, a love confession in broad daylight for goodness sake! Even the gate keeper had to avert his eyes. She would have to teach him NOT to say it in public, EVER.

After making sure she knew he was serious he turned and walked away in the direction of his school. The other girls around her were all looking at her, a lot of them with envy in their eyes. Something suddenly snapped in place then, she knew it and if Ranma could do it so could she.

"Ranma, Wait." Michiru called after the pig tailed boy. He turned around and looked at her curiously. "I-I-"

Ranma cocked his head to a side and continued to gaze her curiously. Michiru could have passed for a cherry at that point her face was that red. No wonder Ranma felt so uncertain. However, steeling herself she remembered the conviction in Ranma tone. If he could do it so can she!

"I love you too." Michiru meant to yell it out but it came out as a soft shy whispered, damn her voice for failing her! She felt Ranma stiffen and looked up only to see an unreadable expression on his face. Concerned she tugged at his sleeve. "Ranma?"

Ranma eyes seemed to glaze over before he blinked back into focused. He then looked at her and smiled a truly happy smiled. "I get it now Michiru." He said.

"What did you 'get'? She asked curious.

"Why those words are so special." Ranma said before leaning down and pecking her on her lips in front of everyone. Before she could respond he turned and walked away, she could have sworn she saw a spring in his step.

"My my my!" Igarashi said teasingly coming up behind her. "So improper!"

Michiru blushed. She knew she would get teased by her friends today but strangely she didn't mind.

********************************************************************* JULY ***********************************************************************

The fifth month saw them being progressively intimate. Since Ranma could no longer use his school mate as a reference he started to read up in all magazine on what to do, the next step on their relationship would had been sex. Ranma was actually a few months younger then Michiru but it didn't matter to them one bit. Ranma didn't know what sex was until he read some of the more adult magazine. Blushing red he put it back, it did looked interesting though, it was toward the end of the month after another round of making out in her dorm room and him getting to what the books referred to as 'second base' when the question was popped.

Michiru broke away from Ranma after another kissed that left her breathless. Damn if the boy couldn't kiss and make her feel tingly. Ranma being a martial artist knew all the sweet spot on a male and female body. Thanks to that he knew how to make her into silly putty, unfortunately for her she was still trying to find his. It was then Ranma asked the question.

"So Michiru..." Ranma said nervously.

"Hmm?" Michiru said resting her head on Ranma chest. It felt nice, she couldn't see herself with any other boy but Ranma was different.

"Umm…" Ranma started to say but then lost his nerve. "Never mind."

That got Michiru curious. Looking at him questioningly she noticed he was beet red, well more beet red then normal. "Ranma?" she prodded. "Tell me."

Michiru was surprised when Ranma looked like he was about to faint then suddenly he gave her a look. She didn't know why but that look made her nervous and jittery. He had a different look in his eye, much more intense then usual. "Y-yes?" she said in a small voice. She mentally slapped herself.

"S-s-since you said you like girls mostly right?" Ranma asked to which Michiru nodded. "But you like me even though I am a guy right?" to which Michiru nodded again.

Michiru had explained to Ranma that while girls made her feel tingly physically, Ranma was the only boy she had ever felt that from and that she loved him for him. She had been surprised to find out she really did.

"Yes Ranma." She said snuggling up to him.

"Then…" Ranma started, his mouth suddenly felt very, very dry.

"Yes?" Michiru asked obliviously.

"Do...do...do...you think we would be able to...go..." Ranma started to stammered. Oh this was hard.

"Go? Where?" Michiru asked. Where to next? She wondered

"Go all the way." Ranma said shyly. There he said it!

"Go all the way where?" Michiru asked. Michiru had been raised to be proper and ladylike, that mean she didn't need to learn low class idioms for sex such as "going all the way" 'The three bases' or a multitude of other idioms, for her sex was 'making love'.

Ranma looked at her with his jaw agape then he promptly closed it. Nope not gonna bring THAT up again.

"Nothing." Ranma said quickly. To distract her he promptly kissed her again. Mikuru wasn't due back for another few hours anyway.

* * *

Michiru and Igarashi had been comparing notes on their boyfriends. While she had chided Ranma for doing it with the boys it was different with girls. For boys it was bragging for girls it was discussing. It was ok for girls to do it.

"Man I am so jealous of you two!" Jun said. She was still boyfriend-less. The pretty ash hair girl sighed and leaned on the tree that the girls had picked out.

"There there." Ai said comfortingly patting the tomboyish girl on her shoulders. "You'll find someone, I promise." she said smiling.

Michiru had opened up a lot more privately to her friends, they still didn't know she was a lesbian and she doubt they would after what she just told them what Ranma and her did. Mischievously she looked at her friend. "I dunno Ai-san. I think Jun would need another year or two before she found the right guy." Michiru teased.

"Awww don't say that!" Jun said dramatically then jokingly cried into Michiru shoulder. It felt nice Michiru noted. "I'll be an old maid before I get laid."

"Laid?" The three other lady like girls asked.

Jun sweat dropped. These girls were too high classed sometime. "Laid, doing the horizontal mambo, and making like the beast with two backs?" she mouthed off. She face faulted when she saw the other girls blanked expression.

"Sex baka!" Jun yelled only to blush a moment later when she saw everyone looking her way. Quickly she dropped down as her friends all looked away blushing.

"Michiru, surely you and Ranma went all the way, you had a boyfriend first." Jun stated. Then seeing her friend shocked expression "Michiru?"

Michiru mind was in a whirl. So that's what Ranma had meant yesterday. For some reason it never occurred to her that Ranma would want to do THAT with her. Now that she thought about it, he was a guy and probably had hormones like any regular boy. But he had always been so respectful and polite about it, sure they fooled around but the thought never honestly crossed her mind to do THAT with a guy.

"Michiru?" Igarashi said softly. That snapped Michiru out of her thought.

"Uh-um...sorry." Michiru said blushing. Ranma wanted to do THAT with her!

"Ah sorry Mich-chan." Jun said falling back to calling her chan when she thought she did something to offend her friend. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Ahh... It's ok. It's just..." Michiru started. How do you tell your friends your boyfriend wanted to do THAT with you? The thought was pretty alien to her since she had always imagine it to be with a girl not a guy. Michiru saw Jun guilty look and patted her on her shoulder reassuringly.

"What about you Igarashi?" Jun asked turning to the elegant class rep.

The class rep blushed, and the look she gave was one of guilt. Jun recognized that look. "OH MY GOD!" Jun said pointing at Igarashi then fell back down seeing she caught people attention again. "You did it!" Jun hissed accusingly.

Igarashi only blushed redder in response.

Michiru looked at her class rep, her idol, the girl of her dream in shocked. She did the deed, with a boy!

"Ara Ara" Ai said her face also red looking at Igarashi. They didn't notice it was a look of shame.

"When?" Jun hissed quietly.

"Uh..umm..." Igarashi said and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Jun said in hushed whispered. "I didn't catch that."

"Uh..just this past weekend..." Igarashi said blushing as red as a tomato.

"How was it?" Ai asked much to the other girl shocked. The pure idol Ai Morisato interested in sex?

Michiru felt like she was in the twilight zone. First Ranma wanted to do THAT to her, then her idol the girl she looked up to the most of the time, did THAT with a boy and now Ai Morisato, school idol, wanted to know about THAT.

A sudden look of sadness crossed Igarashi faced and then she looked somber. "It...It was...not as pleasant as I thought it would be." Igarashi said. Jun noticed something and so did Ai as the two girls started to hug the class rep. Michiru didn't know what was going on but judging from the other girls reaction she went and comforted the class rep also.

"Sorry." Jun said.

"He wasn't gentle was he?" Ai said soothingly as the class rep started to cry and shook her head into the class idol's shoulder. "There there."

"That asshole." Jun said angrily then she suddenly wheeled on Michiru causing the aqua tress girl to be taken aback. "Michiru get Ranma to beat up Igarashi boyfriend!"

"No-no!" Igarashi said. "It was my fault. I agreed to it."

Michiru was surprised by Jun anger and Igarashi defense. Michiru wasn't even sure she could get Ranma to beat anyone up unless she had a good reason, his honor as a martial artist and all of that, it was cute.

"I thought I was ready..." Igarashi said softly. "But I wasn't, it wasn't his fault it was mine."

The other girls just hugged the class rep as she explained about her feeling pressured and finally decided to just get it over, and done with. The boy did seem contrite she told the girls, so it really didn't seem like his fault. He was just a horn dog.

* * *

Michiru was in a somber mood when she walked with Ranma to the park. It became their hangout spot among others. Ranma sensed her mood and just supported her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Ranma?" Michiru said softly breaking their silence.

"Hmm?" Ranma said enjoying the view around the lake. It was a particularly pretty day today.

"I..I think I can see me ...umm... us I mean..." Michiru started. "Going all the way with you." she finished quietly causing Ranma to freeze up, his expression seem unreadable.

"However..." She continued. "I don't think I am ready yet. Can you wait for me?" Michiru asked softly, worried if Ranma would pressured her into doing THAT with him.

Ranma however just seem to exhale a breath she didn't know he was holding. He turned to her and smiled. "Whew. I'm glad." He said with a smile. "I'm not sure I was ready either." He said honestly.

Michiru blinked. "Then why did you asked me?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, cause most books I read said that after getting to sec-urk!" Ranma started to say before he found a book embedded in his face.

"BAKA! Take your books and eat it!" Michiru huffed and walked away being pursued by Ranma apologizing all the while. He didn't see the small smile she had on her face. Yes, she really could see her and Ranma doing it but only when they were both ready. Ranma wasn't the type to pressure her at all. He had always let her lead. She really did love him.

*******************************************************************AUGUST**************************************************************************

The Sixth month was the hardest of them all, it was the month where school was out and she had to go home for the summer break. She had tearfully said goodbye to Ranma, he regretted he couldn't come visit her because his father had a month long training regiment ready. The last day of class she made out with him as if it was the last time she would be able to do so. If two weeks was unbearable before think of a month!

Michiru really did miss him and judging by the somber mood he displayed, he would missed her too. So she went back to her mother house where her mother greeted her cordially. She had learned somehow that Michiru had gotten a boyfriend and had tried to lecture her on her status and associating with the lowborn.

Naturally that resulted in a fight between mother and daughter in which her father had finally had enough and sent her to her room. The first week was boring as she played her violin for her father who remarked that her music and style had improved greatly. He could barely hear the flaws in it. The second week she tried to pass the time by painting. It was funny when she painted Ranma in the tree they first met her mother commented on how handsome the boy in the tree was, she started to sputtered and looked outrage when Michiru told her it was her boyfriend.

* * *

The second week also was the week her mother decided to set her up with potential suitors. All of them boring, now the girls and women that had showed up were pleasant to look at but the boys and men did nothing for her. She only half enjoyed it as she found herself missing Ranma presence constantly.

"Hello." A pretty older girl introduced herself to her. "My name is Amagi Yukiko." The girl introduced herself, she stood a head taller then Michiru and was wearing a very daring black dress to match with her black hair. "Why are you not participating in your party?"

Michiru found herself staring at the beauty, her heart beating faster. She was wearing a turquoise green silk dress which made her looked elegant and many a man had asked her to dance with them, she turned them all down. This woman, this fine piece of woman was talking to her. Michiru to her embarrassment blushed while the older girl laughed.

"Would you like to accompany me to someplace more private so we can talk?" Yukiko said smilingly sultrily. "The party is beginning to bore me and I don't think they would noticed you missing for a while.

Michiru didn't know why but she nodded her head and followed the woman. They ended up in the garden area of her mansion walking closer then would be appropriate had one been male.

"So you are back for your summer break?" The girl asked to which Michiru nodded. "I see. How does it feel to be back so far?"

Michiru didn't know why but this pretty girl was giving her a hungry look and that made her tongue all twisted. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"My my. you are a shy thing aren't you?" Yukiko said she slowly cupped Michiru face and said in a throaty whispered. "I like shy."

Michiru was rooted to the spot the older girl held her gaze and wasn't letting her go. Slowly the older girl cupped both of her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. What surprised Michiru was she found herself kissing the older girl back. Breaking the kiss the older girl lead Michiru deeper into the garden making sure they found a secluded spot and before Michiru knew it ended up kissing the woman passionately again.

Michiru mind was a whirl. THIS was a woman, a fellow lesbian. Oh how she longed to not be alone as she felt the older girl slide the strap of her dress down to the shoulder. Michiru started to gasp as the older girl necked her gently, she moaned in pleasure as the older girl started to run her hands up her leg before she was kissed again. This was what it felt like to be with another girl. This was absolutely wonderful. The older girl was almost as good as Ranma.

Michiru eyes widen and she pushed the older girl away. The other girl was staring at her with lusty eyes not unlike a predator. Michiru could tell that the older girl was going to try again.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked softly, lust clear in her voice.

"I can't." Michiru said, guilt riddling her voice. Apparently Yukiko heard it too and her lust quickly faded away to be replaced by concerned.

"I...I already have someone." Michiru said softly. She saw Yukiko nodded in understanding.

"She's a lucky girl." Yukiko said honestly.

Michiru looked shocked by the changed in Yukiko demeanor as she went from lusty and hungry one moment to elegant and beautiful the next moment.

"Society would never suspect someone like me of being a lesbian." The older girl said seeing Michiru shocked expression. "And neither will they suspect you, you hide it well."

Michiru blinked. "How... How did you know?" she asked.

"The moments our eyes made contact, I knew." Yukiko said then looked around before looking at Michiru disappointed. "Come, let us go back to the party or else people might think we are doing something...inappropriate." Yukiko said with an amused voice.

Michiru followed her back, her entire mind filled with guilt. How could she have betrayed Ranma?

"I am sure she will forgive you." Yukiko said after seeing her companion remain silent from their walk back. "If you want I could talk to her to explain." The older girl offered.

Michiru started to laugh. "It's he actually." She said causing Yukiko to nod her head.

"Ah, you are bisexual like me then." The older girl said then gave Michiru another once over. "A shame." she said clearly referring to their missed tryst.

"Actually, I only find myself attracted to women, men do not attract me." Michiru said. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around this woman, maybe because she was a fellow outcast of society.

"But you have a boyfriend." Yukiko exclaimed.

"I know." Michiru said smiling. Yukiko stared at her and then started to laugh.

"Oh this is too rich!" Yukiko said clutching her stomach. "You're a lesbian but you have a boyfriend." She said laughing her head off. Michiru ended up laughing with her.

"Oh, the men always lament about losing one to the other side, but this is the first I ever heard the other side choosing to defect back to the men side." Yukiko said her voice filled with mirth. "Ah we are here." The older girl said. "Thank you for the pleasant time."

Michiru watched as the older girl walked back into the party and mingled with another guest, male this time. Michiru glanced up at the stars and noticed it was quite a pretty night. Not for the first time she found herself missing Ranma, she hopes she didn't damage their relationship. It just felt so natural for her to be with other girls.

* * *

The third week heralds the arrival of her friends. The girls had showed up unexpectedly, Jun in particular was looking smug. She acted like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"Guess what." Jun said excitedly. Michiru looked to the other two girls and noticed them rolling their eyes at the tomboys. "I got a boyfriend! Yay!"

Michiru was surprised, how did THAT happened.

"But that's not all!" Jun said smiling. "So did Ai!" Jun said grinning looking at the now blushing Ai. Michiru jaws hung opened as their school idol had gotten a boyfriend. So many people would be heart broken.

"Heh heh." Jun said smugly. "Look like you and Igarashi aren't the only two in the boyfriend club anymore."

Michiru smiled as she invited her friend inside. She had been getting pretty bored but the girls had gone out of their way to visit her, it touched her that they thought of her. They all relaxed and had a good time, Michiru was happy when she found out they would be staying a week, Ai parents had a vacation home they used near by so seeing Michiru wasn't going to be a problem. Added to the fact that Michiru house was near a beach and it was perfect.

She found out that both of Ai and Jun's boyfriends were name Akira and Hikaru respectively. They were both coming along with Igarashi boyfriend Shinji and would be arriving at the end of the week. The week seemed to fly by as Michiru and her friends went shopping and talked endlessly about school. They even took the time out to do some school work. It was the weekend when the three boys finally showed up. Akira was about Ai height, had spiky red hair and seemed a bit wild to be Ai boyfriend, however judging by her happy expression there was no doubt. Hikaru had a refine look, he had long legs and a lean body, and he was also older then Jun by two years. His glasses just made him look more sophisticated. Shinji was shorter then Igarashi but the look of happiness she gave him when he stammered out greetings was unmistakable.

"Where Ranma-san?" Shinji asked looking around. Igarashi gave her boyfriend a look that said keep quiet but it was too late. All the other girls were here with their boyfriends except for Michiru.

"It's ok...Ranma's somewhere." Michiru said smiling. Truth was she didn't know where Ranma was or what he was doing.

"Mmm, the path of a martial artist is fraught with peril." Jun said in a serious voice which caused everyone to look at her. Jun then cracked a smile and everyone started to laugh.

"Come on, let go to the beach! We'll have fun!" Jun said.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach all of the girls had robes that covered their bodies and the boy were already shirtless in their swimming trunks. The beach almost stopped when the Four Goddesses disrobed and showed off their swimsuits. Michiru had on a sea green one piece with ruffles on the hip line, Igarashi had one a one piece also but all in black, there was a diamond cut on the top part of her breast and lines running up from the side. Jun wore a daring two piece with polka dots all over and Ai, oh my, Ai wore a two piece that might as well had been a string bikini. Akira got red in the face along with all the boys and Michiru who had to admit, Ai looked delicious.

They enjoyed the beach thoroughly and were surprised it was starting to get late. The sun hadn't set yet but it was close, they still had a festival to go to and all of the girls had new yukata they wanted to show off to their boyfriends, except Michiru. She had a new one but all she would be showing it off to would be her friends.

"Whoa baby, babe alert!"

Michiru turned to see who had said that only to see a rough crowed of seven boys gawking at the girls. They must have been at least in college judging by their looks and maybe a few might be in high school. But all of them look the rough sort with their earrings and bleach hair and did she mention tattoos? Michiru turned around hoping they would just watch and go but no such luck. She felt a shadow over her and she knew the group was there.

"Hey babes, why don't you ditch these adolescent losers and come play with some real men?" The leader a blond hair boy with six earrings on his left ear said. The other guys just leered at the group.

"Not interested." Jun said coming to their defense. "Now beat it."

The group of boy just seemed to be amused by her spunk. "Hey boys you heard that, the girl just told us to beat it." he suddenly sat down. "I think I like it here just fine."

"You are not welcome here. I will have to ask you to leave." Hikaru said coming to his girlfriend defense. It made the group of guys laugh harder.

Suddenly one of their hands shot out and tried to pulled Igarashi top down causing the girl to yelped in surprise. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest area to defend from any such further attacks.

"Oooopsie." The long hair guy who had did it said insincerely. "I'm sorry!"

"Man, she got a rack on her!"

"Oh man what I wouldn't give to bury my head between em."

"Man check out them legs! Don't hide it baby!" Another of the thug side leering at Igarashi as she try to covered herself up.

"Why you!" Shinji said and swung his fist at the long hair boy. Unfortunately it didn't do much but pissed him off as two other guys held him while the long hair guy started to punch him in his gut.

"Lil punk!" Long hair said. "Teach you to respect your elders."

Hikaru and Akira tried to help their third companion was but was quickly taken down. Apparently one of them had a whipping stick of a sort and hit Akira over the head with it. Hikaru was punch in the face by a fist with brass knuckles and then there were only the girls and the men. Jun looked around frantically for help but the beach had started to empty for a while now and no one was near to them. Ai tried to back up but the thugs had fan out cutting off their escape route. Michiru heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest. This wasn't how the day suppose to go, the girls were truly scared now.

"Now that those wimps are gone, let say we go for a ride eh girls?" The blond leader said, his face leering at Michiru.

"We're only fourteen you pedophile!" Jun yelled as her heart was fearfully beating madly.

"Oh. You know what they say, the younger the better, right Boss?" A fat guy in the back said as he started to lick his lips in a perverted way.

Michiru stood up and kicked sand in the leaders eyes, she quickly grabbed her friends wrist and tried to go away only to get pulled back by her hair. She winced as Earrings' pulled her back roughly causing her to fall against him.

"Mmmm baby." Earrings said as he wraps his arms around her waist making a perverted face, all the while Michiru tried her best to struggle free but the man was too strong.

"Hey! No one treat the boss like that!" another guy said his hair blond but shorter then the leader. Michiru looked around and saw the other girls had likewise been capture. The boss went up to her and cupped her chin. "I think I will like this one the best." he said menacingly. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarette.

Michiru tries to scream for help but Earring's covers her mouth. The other captured girls likewise have their mouths covered.

"Bastard!" Akira yelled as he tried to get up only to be kicked in the gut.

"We gonna have fun tonight boys." Earrings said joyously. Michiru never felt so helpless, if she only had some power. Suddenly she felt it. It was as if the sea was calling out to her. It thrummed with power and it made her skin tingle, but it was abruptly cut off when the leader put his hand on her chest cupping her breast, shocking her to be touched like that.

"Mmm baby." Earrings whispered in her ears. "That ain't no fourteen year old body."

"Hot damn boss, we hit the jack pot!"

"Can I go next?"

"I want the dark hair one."

"I dunno, I called dibs on the spunky one. I like to break em in."

"Haha."

Michiru started to tear up, she tried to reach for that power again but the fear had over rode her concentration. "Ranma!" She silently yelled through the leader hand. The situation looked hopeless and the other boys were starting to swarm around the other girls. Someone help us!

"Stupid old man getting your ass lost at sea like that! Endurance training my ass!"

Michiru heart stopped. It couldn't be, that sounded like Ranma! However the group heard it as they all turned as one and noticed someone in the water swimming to land but grumbling loudly to his self.

"When I get my hand on that fat bastard I am gonna make him pray he never brought me out here in the first place. Jackass."

Surely enough the person got to shallow water and started to walk to shore. On his back was a huge and heavy backpack, one she recognized. Amazingly enough, even as the waves was thrashing all around him he didn't seem to noticed it at all. Michiru eyes widen.

Dropping his backpack in the beach sand, the figure proceeded to take his gi off and wring the water out of it when he noticed the group near the beach.

"Michiru?" Ranma said surprised. However his eyes narrowed. He didn't know much about the other people on the beach but he recognized Jun, Igarashi and Ai. Ranma Saotome may not be incredibly perceptive but he does know when his girlfriend was scared or distressed. It's the same look she wearing now.

Quicker then a lot of them thought possible, Ranma leaped into the air and his feet connected with the guy holding Michiru. Spinning quickly he backhanded the other one holding Ai sending the offender spinning away, still spinning in the same arc, he used another 360 rotation to back hand the one holding Jun then to snap his fist out as he sent a vicious punch strike to the face of the guy holding Igarashi. Before the others could react even in surprised he closed the distance with the fifth guy giving him an elbow to the face, grabbing his shoulder as he start to fall, he sent a flying kick to the sixth guy and landed in front of the seventh guy. Before the guy could turn away and run he fist connected with his jaw sending him flying away from the group. Walking over to the blond leader that had grabbed Michiru , he stomped him on his back causing the air to rush out of his lung then grabbed him by his throat and propped him up so they could be face to face.

"You're a dead man!" Ranma said menacingly. Cocking his fist back he punched the leader and everyone heard the sickening crunch of a broke nose. Not satisfied, he took the man right arm and everyone heard a sickening snap as Ranma dislocated the guy arm from his elbow joint. The guy would have screamed had Ranma not had his windpipe closed, the best Earrings could manage was a gurgling sound. Ranma was about to land another blow when Michiru stopped him.

"Ranma!" Michiru said trying to pull Ranma's arm back. _He's going to kill him_! Michiru thought in horror. Ranma seemed to be completely without mercy at the moment, and the guy's bloody face and dangling arms were a testament to Ranma's fury. Michiru couldn't let him do it, so she stopped him.

Earrings lackeys recovering saw their leader and charged the pig-tailed boy as one. Ranma felt it coming pushed Michiru aside and started to dismantle his attackers. One of the guys had a nose ring and Ranma viciously tore it out blood running freely from his attacker nose. Another had Ranma fist strike him in his ribcage, the man screamed falling to the ground as he felt two of his rib snapping.

One of the guys tried to attack Ranma with his brass knuckles and before he knew it, he was relieved of it and Ranma using his bare hands backhanded him so hard his jaw broke. Seeing their friends go down one of the long hair guy tried to run. Ranma did not let him as he grabbed the guy hair and with a vicious rip tore it from the man's head. The guy screamed as blood quickly poured from his exposed scalp.

The fat guy tried to overpower Ranma but Ranma used his two fists and pounded them on both sides of the of the fat guy head near the ears. The girls saw blood starting to seep out of the guy ears as Ranma landed a vicious punch against the guy fat making it jiggle and making the fat guy sick as well. Ranma would had continued some more had Michiru, Jun, Ai, and Igarashi not stopped him as each girls just tackled him and hoping he doesn't strike them.

"What are you girls doing?" Ranma asked still angry but couldn't get free unless he hurt some of them.

"RUN!" Michiru said to the seven guys as they started to run as fast as they could carry themselves.

"What the hell!" Ranma raged. Michiru could feel Ranma body charged with power, his muscle was tense and coiled ready to strike. The girls' strength really was no match against him but yet they still held him.

"Saotome-kun!" Ai said hurriedly. "You beat them, we're not hurt. Let them go!"

"Yeah!" Jun said still holding Ranma back as the seven guys became a dot on the horizon.

Michiru suddenly pulled Ranma down and kissed him passionately. She felt the change come over Ranma immediately, his muscle no longer tense but became soft and malleable. His body that seems to thrum with power felt dampened. She quickly found Ranma kissing her back as the other girls started to let go in embarrassment. Breaking the kiss Ranma looked around.

Ranma saw the three dazed boys on the ground and stalked over to the three down boys. Picking up the smallest one he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"What the…Shinji?" Ranma asked confused.

"Ra-Ranma-san?" Shinji asked weakly looking at the pig-tailed boy. Ranma then glanced over to the other two and noticed the bruises on them were made by someone larger then them. "Those two with you?" he asked to which Shinji nodded. He gently placed Shinji down, as the other three girls had been staring at him wide-eyed then rushed over to their respective boyfriends. Ranma turned around only to see a stunned Michiru.

"Michiru?" Ranma asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Michiru couldn't believe it, one moment she was in for a fate worse then death the next moment someone she missed dearly was standing before her. She had to kiss him to make sure he was real, that it wasn't a dream, that Ranma really was here. She suddenly hugged him for all she was worth. She had missed him so much. She felt Ranma tensed up then slowly relaxed as he started to stroke her hair softly.

"There there." Ranma said soothingly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"R-Ranma, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm? Me?" Ranma said then his expression darkened. "This place has the strongest wave current so we've been building up our endurance by forcibly swimming through the strongest waves. I don't know why though it not like we're going out to the ocean anytime soon. Baka Oyaji. So it was three days out then three days back. Stupid old fool got lost somewhere during a squall."

Michiru just stared at him and then suddenly laughed which made Ranma put on an annoyed expression which made her laugh that much harder. His training seems so absurd sometimes.

"So you have been here?" Michiru asked softly.

"Yeah." Ranma said. "We've been training since summer break. We keep on increasing our time out at sea. I think the next one would be an entire week swimming out then another week coming back. Might be late for school." he said sadly.

"Saotome-san?" Hikaru addressed Ranma causing Ranma to quirk up his eye brow. The tall boy had been extremely impressed by Ranma ability to handle those older guys. He felt worse than useless and it was eating at him. His girlfriend could have been hurt.

"Don't call me Saotome-san, that my stupid old man, Ranma is fine." Ranma said. Hikaru and Akira looked at each other then shrugged.

"We just want to say thank you for the assistance." Akira said in embarrassment which caused Ranma to be embarrassed. Waving the boy off he started to look around.

"You guys live near here?" Ranma asked as Michiru slowly let him go but still held onto his arm.

"Yeah a few blocks from here Ranma-san." Ai said pointing in the direction of her parent beach house.

"I'll walk ya." Ranma said as the mood for everyone had been spoiled.

Michiru didn't know what to think it seem Ranma always came when she needed him the most and she had fallen hard for the boy she realized. She ruefully chuckled to herself at how dramatic Ranma entrance seems to have been. They made their way to the beach house and Michiru was surprised to see Ranma let her go and start to walk off.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Michiru asked. Why was he leaving her?

"Find my old man. Gotta make sure he is ok." Ranma said as he turned back toward the direction of the ocean. She didn't want him to go. "Can't you stay?" she half pleaded. She felt so much safer with him around.

"Yeah Ranma-kun. Can't you stay for Michiru?" Jun said coming to help her friend out. She saw how much her friend wanted Ranma to stay and beside they would all feel safer when they go out later tonight with Ranma around. "We're going to the summer festival down here, won't you come with us? What if those bullies come back and try to get revenge or something?" Jun said. She knew she was playing dirty.

Ranma appeared to be in deep though and then nodded. "Guess the old fart won't die being lost at sea for a while. Well he always manages to find me before why stop now. Sure I'll stay." Ranma said and smiled at Michiru which made her heart leap with joy. "Although, I don't have any clothes to wear, most of that is back at the apartment. I got my gi and a couple of other gi too so I don't think I can go with ya to the festival, but I can shadow ya."

"No problem Saotome-san." Hikaru the tall one said. "I brought extra clothes if you need to borrow some." He offered.

Michiru saw Ranma silently debate whether or not to accept the offer, he looked at her and seemed to make up his mind. "Thanks man." Ranma said. Then he turned around and looked at Michiru. Suddenly he grinned and she realized he was roaming his eyes up and down her body.

"H-hentai!" Michiru said blushing.

"That really suits you Michiru." Ranma said then let out a wolf whistle only making her blush harder. "Oh gotta wash the sea water off of me, can I use your shower?" Ranma directed to all of them since he didn't know who was in charge. It was Ai who showed him the bathroom.

The girls all nursed their respective boyfriends with ice pack and antiseptic spray.

"Baka." Jun chided to Hikaru who winced under her ministration.

"Man, what a monster." Akira said leaning back as he put an ice pack over his head.

"Who?" Ai asked.

"Saotome." Akira said. "You saw the way he ripped into those guys. Wish I was half as skilled." he said in a respectful tone.

The group knew that they had been saved by Ranma. Things could have been so much worse if Ranma wasn't there in the right spot at the right time.

"You should thank him properly then." Ai said softly.

"We all should." Igarashi said. She felt dirty from her encounter with those seven perverts earlier.

After Ranma got a shower he ended up wearing a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt. It made him looked quite normal. Either he has been in his school uniform or those Chinese outfits, Michiru never saw him in anything else. He looked quite...normal. Ranma of course was staring at Michiru. She had gotten a new yukata this time it was emerald sea green with plants from the ocean patterns.

"Wow...pretty." Ranma said as he stared at her, which caused her to blush and so the octet went to the summer festival. Ranma true to form discouraged anyone from trying to pick up any of the girls and then proceed to win Michiru any prized that she wanted. The other three guys looked on enviously at Ranma physical ability, as one after the other prizes were handed to Michiru who started to give her prizes to her friends. She could only hold so much!

The four couples ended the night watching fireworks each paired off and each in their own world. Michiru just leaned slightly against Ranma enjoying his warmth as they gazed at the fireworks.

"Ya know I have ta look for my old man tomorrow right?" Ranma said suddenly. Michiru had been dreading this, him leaving her again in reply she just snuggled up against him some more. She never thought it possible that she would fall so hard for a man. "We're still on the training trip, I'm actually cheating by being here with you right now." Ranma said looking a bit guilty.

Michiru however stiffen at the word 'cheating'. It brought back memories of what happened last week with Yukiko. She suddenly felt guilty, she almost had forgotten about that and she slowly separated herself from Ranma.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Ranma asked. He felt her stiffen and assumed she was mad at him. "It's only going to be for another week then we'd be back in school." Ranma said trying to sound cheerful.

"Ranma..." Michiru said sadly as tears started to come unbidden to her eyes. "I...I did bad thing." she said looking away from him

"What did you do?" Ranma asked concerned. Michiru almost lost her resolved to tell him when she saw his trusting blue eyes met her aqua green.

"I...I kissed another girl." Michiru said in a tiny voice. Ranma reaction was as bad as she feared. He just stared at her and while his face gave away nothing his eyes showed the betrayal he felt. Michiru started to tear up but she couldn't say anything. She really couldn't justify what she did at all. "I-I wasn't thinking and I'm. I'm sorry Ranma." Michiru said now crying. She had hurt him, she knew it, she saw look he gave her.

Ranma held her until she stopped slowly he disengaged himself from her and walked away. The other all gave her questioning looks but she couldn't answer them. When the seven members got back, that was when they realized what happened. On the couch were Hikaru's clothes along with a thank you note. Ranma backpack was gone and Michiru knew it was over. Ranma had dumped her.

*************************************************************** SEPTEMBER ***************************************************************************

The seventh month was painfully slow, it also didn't help that it was monsoon season. She knew everything was different when on the first day of school Ranma was not there to greet her, nor was he there to walk her home. Rumors spread fast, she dumped Ranma, Ranma dumped her, whatever the case was, and the unmistakable fact was they had broken up. The most lovey dovey couple in the world was no longer together. Not even being around all the girls had cheered Michiru up. Everything tasted bland to her and even the color seemed to have been washed out of her world.

"How are you feeling Michiru-san?" Igarashi asked. They didn't know much about the details and Michiru refused to talk about it, all she would say was she betrayed Ranma. So they really couldn't get angry with Ranma. The other three boys tried to locate the pig-tail martial artist but they didn't have the same class. At school he barely got there on time and at lunch he was no where to be seen besides making his appearance to take bread from Ryoga.

"I'm ok." Michiru said softly. It's been nearly a month since Ranma and she had broken up. Amagi Yukiko actually tried to pick her up in between but to her own surprise she refused the older girl offer. Ranma was special, there was something about him, he was hers and she squandered him. At first she just went through the motions when he was gone but afterward things did start to look up. She was number one with the violin and her placement test for Infinity High was all but guaranteed. The art teacher had surprised her the most, she knew from Michiru art work that something was not right and graded her works accordingly. Apparently Michiru painted her feelings.

The girls distantly heard thunder in the back ground and all of them got their stuff together. Michiru had forgotten to bring an umbrella and so used her book bag to shield herself from the torrential rainfall that soon followed and she was caught in, dejected she just let the water washed over her. For some reason it didn't matter, the rain felt great, cleansing even. She had always had an affinity for water, and right now the weather seems to match her mood perfectly. It was pouring down so hard she didn't see another figure in the rain walking just as miserable as she was. She was about to snap at stranger for not watching where he was going when she noticed who it was, Ranma.

"Michiru?" Ranma said as if surprised to see her there. Michiru just looked at him, she missed him, missed seeing him. He seems to be growing, it's only been a month but he seems to mature even more in her eyes. Stepping closer to him she confirmed that he was actually a few inch taller now. Technically she hadn't seen him for two months.

"Ra-Ranma." Michiru said softly. She looked down at her feet guilty when she felt herself being picked up. "Ranma-" Michiru was about to asked what he was doing when she felt him leap up high with her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he made his way all the way inside her dorm dropping her off.

"You could have gotten sick." Ranma said before he bounded off into the rain. Michiru stared at his back as he left her again.

* * *

It was a week later when she saw him again. She had actively sought him out. She didn't know why she just knew she had to, Ranma still cared for her and she had to at least try to get him back. Of course being monsoon season it was raining when she got there. She knocked on the door hoping that Ranma was home.

"Damn it old man you got the key." Said an annoyed voice from inside as she heard the lock of the door opening and there was Ranma in his uniform looking surprised to see her. "Michiru?"

Michiru steel herself. "Mind if I come in?" She asked him. Ranma looked startled and then moved aside. She let herself in and noticed the apartment was small and Spartan, no decoration, no personalized touch. If they were to leave tomorrow they would just need to pack their futons and be on their way.

"It's not much but its home." Ranma said as he saw her appraising his house. Michiru blushed. Was she that obvious? Ranma didn't boil any tea for her, she realized that no one ever taught him the necessary etiquette when you have house guest. Getting up she went to look for some tea to make but couldn't find any. Ranma meanwhile was just looking at her wondering what she was doing.

Michiru sweated as she found exactly two cups to drink from in their apartment. No doubt one belonged to his father. She gave up as she saw Ranma just smirking at her and found she was getting strangely irritated.

"Cute." Ranma said and refused to elaborate on what he meant by that causing her to blush.

"Ranma." Michiru said suddenly. She couldn't give up now after coming all this way. Ranma was too important to her. "Ranma...I'm sorry. I'm really…really sorry." She said, her voiced cracking. "I was stupid and I wasn't thinking. I…I want you back, I'll do anything to have you back." Michiru said and realized she meant it.

Michiru was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Ranma. He then leaned in and whispered in her ears. "You don't have to do anything." Ranma said. "I was on my way to try and get YOU back."

Michiru was surprised to hear that. "What, why?" The Aqua tress girl asked. She was the one at fault, not him.

"Because." Ranma said. "I love you." he finished. The way he said it and the tone he used left no doubt in her mind. He did love her.

"Ca-can we start over?" Michiru asked in a small voice. Oh how she wanted Ranma back. She sought out Ranma's eyes with her own, hope growing.

"No." Ranma said breaking Michiru heart. "We'll continue where we left off." Ranma said smiling to her and just like that her heart was complete again. How did he manage to do that to her so many times? She'd never know. "Beside, I can't really be mad at the birthday girl now can I?" Ranma said smirking.

Michiru blinked, she suddenly realized he was right. It was her birthday, she had forgotten because it didn't hold much meaning for her without Ranma. Before she knew it Ranma slowly embraced her in a hug, and then softly kissed her, Michiru kissed back eagerly. It had been so long since she last kissed him. She didn't just want to savor it she wanted more. Much to her disappointment Ranma broke the kiss and looked at her, his face blushing.

"I-err." Ranma said still red. "Got you something for your birthday."

Michiru looked at him curiously. Judging by the Spartan looks she knew he couldn't afford much. She didn't care because whatever he gave her would be worth more to her then a hundred expensive gifts. She saw him look in his pack back and pull out a box. It was one of those black jewelry boxes made mainly for a necklace, but Ranma couldn't afford one of those. That's why, much to her surprise, she found a necklace when she opened the box.

"R-ranma." Michiru said looking at the necklace. "It's beautiful."

It was beautiful. It was a silver chain, hanging from it was a small golden ring and inside was a exquisitely carved seahorse carved out of a sapphire stone. The workmanship seems to be top notch she noticed, it was even higher in quality then some of the jewelry she saw her mom wear. How had Ranma been able to afford this?

"How…How did you manage to afford this?" Michiru asked. She briefly feared that she had spoiled the mood by reminding him of his pauper status.

"Well, me and pop's were out at sea and while he was swimming I found a huge blue gem like that on a sand bar. So I brought it back along with some pearls we got from the clams we ate and had a shop cut that for me." Ranma said simply. The owner had been more then happy to cut the sapphire stone for Ranma for some pure looking pearls.

Michiru looked at him and smiled, she then looked at the necklace again. It really was elegant the seahorse was carved in a very realistic way. "Why a seahorse?" she asked still tracing the shape of the carved stone.

"Well...heh your name means sea and…ah mine's horse so..." Ranma said shuffling his feet. "The only horse that can be with the sea is a seahorse." Ranma said blushing. It sounded good at the time but now that he explained it, it sounded pretty cheesy. Maybe he should have just carved the damn thing into a shape of a horse. That was when Michiru hugged him fiercely.

The two stood there enjoying the comfortable silence. There was no sound except for the heavy rain outside.

Michiru finally admitted it. She loved Ranma, loved him with all of her heart. In this moment she let go of any of her reservation about being with him. Maybe she'll always like girls and find them attractive but she would always love Ranma. He had somehow changed her, 'No' she corrected herself, more like he had made himself a part of her life, of her heart. No more doubts, no more questioning. Ranma was who she belonged with and from the way he is looking at her she knew he feels the same way. Even now those blue eyes of his only had attention for her.

"I love you Ranma." Michiru said firmly to Ranma as she squeezed him tighter.

"I love you too Michiru." Ranma said softly as he gently embraced her tighter. Then slowly he lean down to kiss her once more, the moment seemed to go on forever but Michiru was the first one to break it.

"Ranma…" Michiru said, her voice sounded different to him but there was a sureness in her voice.

"Yes Michiru?" Ranma said looking at her, his sapphire eyes meeting her emerald ones. Ranma saw her eyes change into an unreadable expression.

"I'm ready now Ranma." Michiru breathed out softly. There was no blushing on her part, no stammering, no doubts and Ranma saw it.

"Me too." Ranma said no shyness, no reservation or doubts in his eyes. He gently led her to his futon and there the two remained for quite sometime.

******************************************************************OCTOBER*************************************************************************

The eighth month was the highest point for the couple. They spent every free moment together and even went on mass couple dating with Michiru's and her friends. Michiru while still finding her friends a credit to the female gender was not as sexually attracted to them anymore. Boys and men were still repulsive to her as usual. Ranma however was the only one she felt even remotely comfortable thinking of in that way. After their first time, Ranma had taken their 'extracurricular' activity to a completely new art form. Determining not to let her feel any 'discomfort' after she told him what happened to Igarashi, he became an expert on her body and she would literally lose her mind sometime after they were done. She never did feel any of the uneasiness or discomfort Igarashi mentioned it all felt so perfectly natural. Now if only she could find some way to get Ranma back but his boast at being a master of martial arts might as well had bled into marital ones.

"Oh my goodness!" Ai said, the girls were at Ai house, it was a large spacious mansion and the next day would be Sunday. So in short it became an impromptu slumber party with the four best friends. Of course, four girls sharing a room will do what the four girls do best, Girl talk. They talked about their boyfriends and from innocent stuff like how to dress turned personal as they discussed the more intimate details of their lives. Michiru was pretty surprised that both Jun and Ai were no longer virgins. Apparently both were a lot more eager then Michiru could have guessed. Of course their boyfriends being teenager didn't help any.

Michiru's had just finish telling them about Ranma's 'exploit' in his marital arts to an audience of jealous girls.

"Ten times?" Igarashi said enviously.

Jun and Ai just looked shocked while Michiru looked smug.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were a lesbian." Igarashi said jokingly but it caused the atmosphere to freeze up. It was a bad time in Michiru's life everyone knew and forgot sometimes that two of the antagonists were in this very room. "S-sorry, I didn't mea-"

"It's ok." Michiru said waving it off. She now had closer friends then she would have thought possible, they had shared everything and now... Maybe it was time for her to confess.

"No it's not. I mean we-" Ai started to say her good mood spoiled by the reminder of her role in Michiru's hazing.

The four girls had become known as the Four Goddesses to the local area. Even when their school went to different competition with the neighboring schools no girls had been able to match their grace, beauty and elegance. Michiru herself had earned the title of the sea goddess when a local pervert had caught her stepping out of the school swimming pool. The poster had been so popular that even a lot of the girls in school had it pinned on the inside their locker.

"No." Michiru said holding up her hand. "It really ok." she said, and then with a feeling of trepidation she dropped the bomb. "It was true after all."

Jun, Ai, and Igarashi eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Ha ha." Jun said laughing. "Good one Mich-chan."

"I am being perfectly honest." Michiru said sipping her tea calmly as the three other girls facefaulted. She had known them long enough now to know they would not reject her. She was certain of it.

"Bu-But...HOW?" Igarashi said confused. "You have a boyfriend!"

"Yes I do." Michiru said and sipped her tea again. Hmm a bit warm and bland.

"You had sex with your boyfriend!" Ai said in an uncharacteristic way. She was always the calm one.

"Yes I did." Michiru said. Perhaps a bit more sugar was needed as she put another lump of sugar in her tea.

Michiru secretly smiled as she saw her friends boggled over the new piece of information about her. The girls looked at her trying to search for any signs that she was lying but they knew her enough to know when she was telling the truth or not.

"Oh man!" Jun said slapping a hand to her forehead. "Does Ranma know?" she asked concerned.

"Sure do." Michiru said and watched amused as they all facefaulted to the floor again.

"How? When? Huh?" Igarashi the homophobes said confusingly.

"Now now Igarashi-san, you have to form complete sentence befitting a lady." Michiru said seriously while she was laughing on the inside. She looked over to Ai as the girl started to remember the time she had exposed herself to Michiru. She even compared bust side with the aqua tress girl once.

"How is it possible for a lesbian to have a boyfriend?" Jun asked voicing some of Igarashi thoughts, Igarashi nods in confirmation.

"It just happened." Michiru said simply and was rewarded with a round of facefaults.

"Wouldn't that make you bi-sexual and not a lesbian?" Ai asked tentatively having finally found her voice.

"Eww! Yuck. I don't like men." Michiru said and watched as the girls start to rub their lower jaws. If they keep this up much further something going to break.

"Errr ...News flash Michiru but Ranma is one hundred and ten percent MAN!" Jun said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"That he is!" Michiru said but was sadly disappointed as the girls fought against their urge to face fault.

"H-HOW?" Igarashi asked confused now beyond belief. It didn't seem possible to her that Michiru could be a lesbian. Her relationship was very un-lesbian-like but she also said men were disgusting. Her tone was saying she was telling the truth.

"I honestly don't know." Michiru said seeing that the girls starting to recover and get a grasp on thing. "I just know that I love Ranma and I want to be with Ranma forever. It something that he and I had worked out a while back." she said as her friends started to look at her incredulously.

"So--so you were really attracted to me?" Igarashi suddenly asked. Michiru looked at her and decided to test her friendship.

"If I am, will I be hazed by you again?" Michiru asked simply. She secretly rejoiced as Igarashi face paled and she looked away ashamed.

"No." Igarashi said in a small whispered. "I...I am so sorry, my behavior was deplorable I-"

"Shhh." Michiru said as she hugged the raven hair beauty. "That's old news. I am very happy to have met and befriend all of you. My life will be so much better for it. I'm not holding it against you. Let it go ok?" she said. She felt Igarashi nodded her head in confirmation.

"Now. Anymore questions?" Michiru asked as she looked around at the other girls.

"So you really did want to jump Igarashi bones huh?" Jun said smirking.

"At one point in time, I wanted to jump all of you girls "bones" as you so eloquently phrase it." Michiru said with a grin. The other girls had a flash of worried across their face but saw Michiru grin and grinned back.

"Well, who wouldn't want me with a body like mine?" Jun said doing a sexy pose causing the three other girls to laugh.

"Well, In terms of body, I would have to rank Ai in front of Igarashi and you." Michiru said thoughtfully as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hey!" Jun said trying to sound offended. The other girls just giggled.

"Does it feel strange for you when you and Ranma are making love?" Ai asked. She had been curious.

"No, not at all, it feels perfectly natural." Michiru said honestly. Not once had she ever felt repulsed by being with Ranma intimately. "I swear he knows my body better then I do sometimes." Michiru said blushing. How does he keep on doing that?

"Oh dear." Igarashi suddenly said as she shook herself out of her stupor. "You do realize we just lost a straight guy to a lesbian?" she asked. The other three girls looked at her, then at each other only to turn back to her again. No one knows who broke first but moments later the entire house was rocked the laughter of all four girls.

"Oh man!" Jun said laughing her ass off. "That's too funny!"

"Very amusing." Ai said still laughing while unsuccessfully maintaining a prim manner.

"Oh what a waste." Igarashi said smiling. "I had been hoping for a stud like that myself."

"Hey!" Michiru said a flash of jealously entering her system. "Ranma's mine!" she said, she didn't know where it came from but it was there. "Beside, you have Shinji!"

"I don't know." Ai said smelling blood in the water now. "I mean our boyfriends are nice enough but a stud like Ranma is hard to come by and from what you told us about him.. I wouldn't mind having a go myself."

Michiru's jaw dropped at Ai's brazen attitude. She hadn't met Ai's Aunt Urd yet. If she had, then she wouldn't be so surprised.

"I bet he's as wild in bed like his name sake huh?" Jun said joining in with the other girls. "I wouldn't mind a go of that myself. Hikaru can be so clumsy sometimes. Maybe we should ask Ranma to help us?" she said looking at the other girls.

"Don't you dare!" Michiru hissed menacingly. That was when the other three girls broke their facade and laughed.

"Oh Michiru dear." Ai said laughing. "You really do love him." She laughed some more.

"You are quite the green-eyed monster Michiru." Igarashi said amongst laughter.

"Don't worry Mich-chan." Jun said laughing also. "That's stud is all yours."

Michiru realized she had been played. Looking around she found her weapon of choice. A pillow hit Igarashi face a moment later, three second after that, the first slumber party pillow wars began.

****************************************************************** NOVEMBER ************************************************************************

The ninth month was study month. She and Ranma rarely saw each other. She was always busy studying so she could aced the placement exam. If she scored high here, even if someone scored the same as her, she would be chosen over them attend Infinity High. When she asked Ranma about his exam he seemed clueless about it, maybe his school worked differently. Since her birthday she had worn his necklace wherever she went, people would always comment on how exquisite it was, making her only prouder of her gift.

Unfortunately with her schedule she was too busy and when she did finally have free time Ranma told her that he had a duel with Ryoga. From the way Ranma explained it, it was an honor thing, this was for all the bread Ranma had gotten instead of Ryoga. Michiru had wished him luck but she was confident that Ranma would defeat Ryoga. Of course, that was three days ago...

Michiru glanced over to where Mikuru was sleeping, the girl had fallen asleep cramming for exams. This month seem to be so busy for her that she didn't get to spend much time with Ranma other then their walks to and from school. Stretching her arms to relieve some of the tension from being in one place for so long she got up to stretch her legs and put a blanket over Mikuru's sleeping form. She hopes the ditz make it into Infinity High, returning to her desk she looked out the window and nearly had a heart attack. Ranma was perched outside the ledge of her window waving his arms frantically trying to get her attention. Hurriedly she went over and opened it up letting the pig-tail boy inside.

"Ranma!" Michiru said in a hushed whisper. "You're not supposed to be here."

Now normally Ranma should know better then to come here this late, it could get her kick out. Also when she chides him, not angrily, just gently, he would look contrite. He didn't tonight. In fact he had a strange look on his face. That worried her.

"Michiru." Ranma said softly. He had brushed off her admonishment. "I want to spend some time together." He said softly.

Michiru heard something in his tone or to be more exactly his tone showed nothing of what he was thinking. Usually he wore his emotion on his sleeves, now he's being guarded. Michiru didn't know why, she really couldn't afford it but the way Ranma said it was another indication that maybe something was wrong.

Nodding she went and got her jacket as Ranma crawled back out the window. He gently helped her as she nervously stepped out onto the ledge and before she knew it she was cradled in his arms and bounding away from her dorm. Her mind drifted as she looked at Ranma, he was acting more normal now with them away, he seem focused and intent on their destination. She looked around as they stopped and found she was looking at the lake they often meet at, it had become their special place.

Michiru gently let him go and looked at how the moon shone brightly on the surface of the lake. The sky was clear so she could see the twinkling of stars that had littered the sky. For some reason she felt a reverent awe at seeing the moon and she could swear she felt the call of the lake. Before she knew it Ranma had placed his arms around her and the two cuddled underneath the tree stargazing in silence. It was a comfortable silence. It was nearly an hour later when Ranma broke the silence.

"Michiru." Ranma said softly. His girlfriend was contently snuggled up in his arms, the heat from his body more then enough to ward off the night chill. "Remember when you ask bout me taking a placement test to get into high school?" he asked.

Michiru had talked to him about it a while ago and she hoped that he would choose to go to a school near her. She heard Juuban high was close and while she didn't think Ranma was stupid, not too difficult to get into. "Mmmm hmm." Michiru confirmed.

"I...I won't be going." Ranma said softly.

Michiru stiffened as she looked at Ranma who looked away from her. Was he going to drop out? It would be a waste! He may not have been the smartest in the world but she knows that if he really wanted to he could ace any exam. He could even get an athletic scholarship at Infinity High, which could provide him with a dorm room if he wanted.

"Why not?" Michiru asked sadly. Could he have gotten bored of her? The thought made her queasy, was he leaving her because he grown bored with her? Apparently Ranma read her like a book as he lean down to kissed her reassuringly.

"It's not you Michiru." Ranma said softly looking at her. "My...my pop said we are done here." He said sadly.

"What do you mean by done here?" Michiru asked. She had met Genma once, the man didn't like her and she loathed him. However he was Ranma's father so she showed the proper respect, grudgingly of course.

"I'm going to China, tomorrow." Ranma said to her. He felt her uneasiness. "It would be for maybe a year. Maybe less, I don't know." He continued. He waited for his girlfriend to respond.

Michiru worse fears had come true Ranma was leaving her. She felt like killing Ranma's father for taking him away from her. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait, what about school? You won't be here for your graduation?" she asked. Surely she had a few more months with him, surely.

"It's taken care of." Ranma said still holding on to her. "When I came here I didn't know why my old man insisted I join every sports team at school, but now I do. The old drunk made a deal with the principle that I would help all of their sport teams and in return, he brings me up to date on my school records. So whenever I get to high school I would have an easier time..."

Michiru was shocked. That was pretty clever of the old fat man, Ranma had become the star of the all boys' school bringing in trophies and with trophies additional funding. She had wonder how he was about to be in middle school without passing the primary ones. Now Ranma was pretty much set to attend any school of his choosing with his athletic abilities. Schools would over look certain things for a physical specimen like Ranma.

"I'm sorry Michiru, I didn't know." Ranma said sadly. "I don't want to leave you."

A sudden sadness descended upon her. Ranma was leaving her and she couldn't do anything about it. He was the first, and possibly the only boy she loved. "Isn't there some way you can stay...for me?" she asked. She knew it was selfish the moment she asked, asking Ranma to give up the art for her, to give up his training. "Sorry, I shouldn't have." she quickly amended.

"I'd thought about it." Ranma said much to her surprised. "However, the old man would be harassing me and you until the rest of our days if I did that, if he hadn't forcibly dragged me first. Probably knock me unconscious or whatever." He said darkly. He knew his old man well.

Michiru was right, if there was one thing she garnered from Genma it's that he seems to have some plans concerning Ranma. He could be determined when he wanted to be she guessed. He was the guy who trained Ranma after all he could take Ranma by force if necessary.

"However, I promise you, the moment I get back from China I will find you." Ranma said conviction in his voice. "I know you'll be in infinity high so it can't be that hard to track you down. Unless...you don't want me to?" he finished in a small voice.

Michiru was once again surprised by Ranma. He wasn't breaking up with her, he actually seems to thinking about a future where they were together, he promised to look for her after coming back from China and now he was looking pensive because he thought he might be overstepping his bounds. The question for her was could she wait that long? Can she wait a year to be with Ranma again? Would she be willing to wait for the boy she loved? Yes. Yes she could. "I will wait." She said softly and was rewarded by a happy expression from Ranma.

"I'd promised I'll write you everyday." Ranma said.

"Silly, you can't afford to send me letters everyday!" Michiru chided. It's a romantic notion at best, letters every day.

"Well...that's true BUT I can write you everyday and send it to you in bundles." Ranma said. "I mean I'm not sure how the mail system works in China and you probably won't get letters every day but I will write you every day. I promise." Ranma said confidently.

"Baka, no one can write every day, what would you write about?" Michiru said chidingly, but inside her heart was melting for this boy, oh how she loved him.

"I'll write you until I get back and then I'll tell you." Ranma said smirking at her. "After all, Ranma Saotome always keeps his promises and it sounds to me like you just challenged me." He said grinning. She had said it was impossible for a person to write letters everyday. It might sound like a romantic idea at first but soon, you would skip days and then weeks. It's human nature.

"You know it's not fair if you do all the writing." Michiru said softly. "Isn't there any way I could write you back?" she asked hopeful. Ranma seem to be in deep thought.

"Well, if I can beat the location out of the old man, I'll let ya know." Ranma said smiling. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"Ranma If I get into Infinity high, I won't be at this dorm anymore." She said sadly. "I don't know where I will be staying yet." She said worriedly. Suddenly an idea came to her she could have him send it to her home. She would be home for the break until she starts the next school year. Telling Ranma as much she gave him her address, luckily she had a pen handy and wrote it on his arm. When they were done the two sat there again in silence until something occurred to Michiru.

"Ranma." Michiru asked. "Who won?" she was curious. Ranma would have bragged to her about beating Ryoga. She saw his expression darken and thought he had lost.

"That baka." Ranma said in mild anger. "He never showed up."

"He didn't?" Michiru asked. "How long did you wait for him? You know about his...problem."

"Three days. It was right there behind his house! How could he have missed it?" Ranma said, memories of just standing there waiting for three days resurfacing.

"Three days!" Michiru said then she chuckled. The lost boy was funny, but he couldn't blame this on Ranma, he had waited all three days after all. Maybe he would be able to keep that promise after all. Not wanting him to get any more incensed she pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

Tentatively Ranma encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Michiru responded in kind hungrily. This was the last time she would see him for a year at least. He had promised to write so she won't be totally cut off from him. Together the two said their farewells in the most intimate manner they knew how, it would be a year before he would come back to her, she wanted to make sure he remembered her.

Michiru woke up in her own bed blinking, she thought it was a dream until she sat up in her bed and noticed she was naked and there was a familiar soreness from certain parts of her body. She found her clothes folded up neatly on her bed and sadly she knew Ranma was gone, tears came unbidden to her at the lost. However he had promised her he'd write. Ranma Saotome always keeps his promises didn't he? She went over to her desk only to smile as she saw what was written on her note book.

Ace those exams Michiru!

Love forever,

Ranma

Feeling better, she cleaned up and went to school. Ranma was gone but he'll be back, he did promise after all.

And thus ended Michiru's magical nine months with a very special boy, her Ranma.

* * *

The last few months of the school year went by in a flash for her. Her friends didn't make it to Infinity High, opting instead to go to a different high school that would help them better achieved their dreams. She had waited patiently for the letters from Ranma and had called home repeatedly inquiring if there were any letters for her. Her mother had told her she received no such letters. Of course her mother could be devious so she asked the servants on her winter break and all of them confirmed her worse fears. No letters from Ranma had arrived. She started to get worried, so worried that she didn't even bother paying attention to the entrance ceremony.

"Heaven to sea girl."

Michiru snapped out of her funk to see a tall pretty blond addressing her. She had her hair cut short in a page boy style, for the life of her she couldn't figure out why the blond looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" Michiru inquired.

"Hmm, Maybe." The blond replied. "You don't attend any dirt bike competition do you?" the blond asked.

"No." Michiru said. "I have never been to one."

"Pity, you should definitely come watch one sometime." The blond said.

Michiru blinked and politely declined. "Was there something you needed?" she asked the blond.

"Yeah sea girl, you seem to be spacing out there, better pay attention, this is stuff we need to learn." The blond said, pointing to the podium as the principle lectured the new class on the school rules.

"Oh." Michiru said keeping herself composed. "Thank you Miss...?"

"Miss nothing, the name's Haruka Ten'oh. You can call me Haruka." The blond Haruka introduced. "If you call me miss again I will have to hurt you."

"Michiru Kaioh." Michiru introduced herself smiling. The blond was amusing. "You can address ME as Kaioh-san."

"Awww come on Michiru." Haruka said disappointed. "Don't be like that!"

Michiru was shocked by the blonde's forwardness, however for some inexplicable reason, she didn't mind. She knew this girl from somewhere. Smiling at the pretty blond, maybe it won't be so bad at this school after all. She didn't notice the blond tracing her eyes up and down Michiru's body.

"Wanna be friends?" Haruka asked an eager look on her face.

Michiru looked at the blond and slowly reached out and shook the blond hand. "Sure."

************************************************************* Ten Months Later**********************************************************************

Fate and Destiny was weird. Turns out she was a magical girl. She went by the name of Sailor Neptune and Haruka was apparently Sailor Uranus. She had received a horrifying vision of death and destruction and was told she needed to find a magical talisman by Sailor Pluto. Haruka and she had grown close, very close, especially since Haruka turned out to be a fellow lesbian. The blond was attractive, very much so and her Neptune memories yearned to be with the girl, however she was still waiting for Ranma. He had promised right? Ranma Saotome always keeps his promises.

Haruka knew that she was waiting for someone, and Michiru grinned in anticipation of Haruka reaction to Ranma gender. Michiru had decided that maybe Ranma couldn't send any mail because he was far away from civilization. It would make sense since the boy didn't have any records until his father brought him to middle school.

"Bah. I don't like this." Haruka said in her Uranus persona. "Waiting for the Death Busters to attack people, so we can look for heart crystals."

"I find it distasteful also." Michiru said softly. What would Ranma think of her if he knew she was letting people be purposefully put in danger? "We might have to split up to cover more ground."

"Bah! Call for me the moment you find anything!" Haruka said as she bounded off in a different direction. Michiru hopped on various rooftops trying to look for any signs of the death busters.

"Mwhahaha! So pure!"

Michiru stopped and jumped toward the sound. It sounded like a Death Buster getting a heart crystal. She saw as the daimon stood over a boy in green holding up his heart crystal.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attack struck the daimon knocking it down. However it wasn't enough as she started to frantically dodge the daimon attack. It was apparently made out of a bench.

"World shaking!" a voiced said as a powerful ball of energy slammed into the daimon.

"Noo! The heart crystal is mine!" The daimon yelled running away.

The two gave chase only to see the Inner Senshi had cornered the daimon and was attacking it. Thanks to Sailor Moon they made short work of it. The two decided to stay hidden from view as Sailor Moon took the heart crystal and pressed it back into the prone boy. The boy instantly stood up surprising the Inner Senshi. People usually would feel weak after having their heart crystal removed.

"Aaaah! Now where am I?" The boy yelled.

Michiru was surprised, she recognized the boy. It was Ryoga!

"Damn it Ranma, this is all your fault!" Ryoga yelled oblivious to the girls around him. Michiru eyes however widen. Ranma!

"Ummm was Ranma the daimon name?" Sailor Venus asked. She seems to have hearts in her eyes looking at lost boy. A look similarly matched by Jupiter.

"No! Ranma was the one who made my life a living hell!" Ryoga snarled angrily. "That coward ran out on our man to man fight!"

"Really?" Jupiter asked, the fighting Senshi frowning.

"Yes!" Ryoga hissed. "Me and him had a score to settled but he never showed up! So I followed the coward, I have had enough of him he's nothing but a honorless bastard!"

"Wow." Jupiter said. "And he calls himself a man." she knew all about honor duels being a martial artist herself. This Ranma seems pretty cowardly, taking a look at Ryoga she could imagine why. Strong and lean, he had muscles to spare, she could also tell he was a fighter and could easily beat her without her powers.

The other scouts all nodded their heads in agreement all of them thinking the same thoughts as Jupiter. Ranma would not want any piece of Ryoga they figured.

"Don't worry." Venus said confidently. "You'll definitely defeat that coward I'll give you my support!" Venus cheered.

Michiru had enough, no one talks about her Ranma like that, and he was NO coward. "Stay here for a second." Michiru told her partner as she jumped down. "Battling Elegantly, I Sailor Neptune will stop your slander." Michiru said as she introduced herself to the other Sailor scouts. Her speech wasn't quite as long as she'd like, maybe she could work on it later.

"Another Scout!" Sailor Mars said in amazement.

"Are you-" Sailor Moon started to talk but was brushed off by Neptune as the girl walked passed her. She was headed straight for Ryoga.

"Ryoga Hibiki I assume?" Neptune said a firm voice. The lost boy seems to blush even harder as another pretty Sailor Solider of justice made their presence known.

"Y-yes." Ryoga said. _Damn those legs go on forever..._

"You call Ranma Saotome a coward, an honorless man?" Neptune asked questioningly.

"You're damn right he is!" Ryoga said seething. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"And yet I have it on good authority that Ranma Saotome waited THREE days for you to show up." Neptune said. "The time and place of your duel was in the lot behind your back yard was it not?"

"So?" Ryoga said angrily. "When I got there on the fourth day he wasn't there! He ran!"

"Th-three days?" Jupiter said sounding unsure.

"Just in the lot behind your house?" Venus asked frowning.

"He ran!" Ryoga said grasping for straws. "It was a man to man fight, if he was a REAL man he would have stayed up until the fourth day!"

"So, let me get this straight." Michiru said, as she walked closer to Ryoga, there seem to be a menacing aura around her. "You challenged Ranma Saotome to a man to man duel correct?" she said calmly.

"Yes and he never-" Ryoga started but was interrupted again.

"YOU set the time and place, correct?" Michiru said calmly again.

"Yes, but he wasn-" Ryoga started to justify but was interrupted yet again.

"So you challenged him, he accepted, you set the time and place, he arrived. You didn't show up at the appointed time, he did and he even went further by staying there an additional THREE DAYS." Michiru stated.

"Yeah but on the fourth-" Ryoga seethed at the girl but was once again interrupted.

"He waited three days and you called him an honorless coward." Michiru stated coldly.

Ryoga didn't like how the other pretty girls were looking at him in disgust. This new girl was making him look bad, how could she not see it was Ranma fault. "Because of Ranma I have SEEN HELL!" Ryoga yelled. Surely they would understand now.

"The only hell you have seen is the one you made. To think I use to think you were halfway decent." Michiru said disappointingly.

Ryoga just looked at her and gaped. He didn't remember ever meeting a pretty girl like this, it was only marred by the contempt he saw in her face. This was Ranma fault all of it, making him look bad in front of these girls not to mention the damn springs because he failed to showed up. "ARRRGHH. When I see Ranma again…I WILL KILL HIM!" Ryoga yelled to the heavens.

"Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled. It wasn't really a full powered one, it was very light, no more then say getting hosed down with water. It was supposed to cool him down, that was why she was shocked when she no longer saw the lost boy standing there.

"Oh my god! You killed him!" Jupiter shrieked. The other girls all gave affirming nods.

"Wha- I. But, I didnt-" Michiru couldn't think, Ryoga was gone after her attack hit him, the only thing that remained was his clothes and back pack.

"Bweee!"

"Hey what's was that?" Venus asked eying Neptune nervously.

"Bweee bweee!" The sound came from below the girls legs. The girls looked down only to see a small black piglet emerged from Ryoga's clothing. The black pig had a tiger strip bandanna tied around its next.

"Awww, how cute!" Mercury gushed. Her friends looked at her and she had the decency to look away and blushed. That reaction was very unlike the girl.

"Hey, that pig looks familiar." Mars as she picked the piglet up by the scruff of its neck. She suddenly closed her eyes as if searching something. "It's Hibiki!" Mars exclaimed.

"What?" The collective gasp of the girls exclaimed. Michiru looked at the pig and started to feel bad. Did she turn him into a pig by accident? She wasn't sure about the extent of her magical abilities. Unknown to her however, Mercury was already scanning the pig with her computer.

"Interesting." Mercury said as she read the data. "Apparently, Hibiki-kun is afflicted by a water base magical curse. According to the data, there is a valley called Jusenkyo in what is now known as China that is cursed to turn people into different creatures based on what drowned there last. Apparently Hibiki-kun fell in the spring of drown piglet." Mercury said giving the pig a stare that made it blushed.

"So it wasn't my fault." Michiru said relieved.

"That's correct." Mercury said looking Neptune. "Hot water will change him back to his human form."

The other girls shuddered at thought of falling into such a spring. What if they fell into spring of drown dog or cat or worse, Boy? _Brrr!_

Neptune concentrated and shot the black piglet with a geyser of hot water.

"HOT NOT BOILING!" A naked Ryoga yelled.

"Oh my!" Mercury said blushing. The other girls were equally red-faced, all save Michiru. The lost boy humiliated beyond belief ran off swearing vengeance to his tormentor, Ranma.

"Neptune..." Sailor Moon turned around to say but the mysterious girl had left.

Michiru watched as the girls vainly try to search for her until they too fled the scene.

"Wow, surprised you didn't blush." Haruka teased. Her friend was always so prim and proper. The blond was sure the sight of a naked boy would have sent her stammering like the rest at least. Even Haruka had been impressed by the lost boy built and endowment.

Michiru looked at her friend and decided to use Ranma trademark cocky tone. "Feh, I've seen better." She said grinning.

"Wh-what?" Haruka sputtered. "What do you mean you seen better?" The blond girl demanded to know, but Michiru just turned and bounded away searching for the next daimon.

"Hey! Come back here!" Haruka yelled after the aqua-tress girl.

* * *

The two patrolled the city for quite some time before deciding to call it a night. It seems like there is only one daimon per night, so Michiru and Haruka tiredly made their way inside their shared apartment. With her family's wealth getting an apartment was easy. The dormitory restricted Michiru from playing her violin, something about disturbing the others, so her parents ensured she had a place to practice her art and since Haruka was her friend naturally it became a two bedroom one.

Michiru got in her shower and slowly washed the day away, seeing Ryoga had confirmed something. Ranma was back in town, so why hasn't he sought her out. Where WAS he? He had better have a good explanation. Her heart leapt with joy at the thought of seeing Ranma again.

Getting out of her shower she only wore a single button up shirt as she crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes and got comfortable until she felt something was off. Ah.

"Oh Haruka?" Michiru said sweetly.

"Mmm?" The blond replied from the bed. She had wrapped her arms around the green hair girl waist, in a spooning position.

"SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED!" Michiru yelled and booted the blond from the bed.

"Awww come on!" Haruka whined. "We use to do this and a lot more back in the days."

"If by back in the days you mean during the Silver Millennium, then yes we did." Michiru said, the memory of her former life still tried to reassert itself from time to time. She had to admit it felt natural to have Haruka in bed with her, too natural. "However that was then, this is now!" Michiru admonished.

"Awww, but Mich-chan." Haruka whined and tried to give her the sad puppy dog eyes. Michiru had to admit, it was pretty effective. Who would have thought the tomboy could make herself look so cute?

"No means no, now back to your own room you go." Michiru said firmly. She saw the blond sigh and reluctantly left to go back to her room. Michiru would have to be on guard a bit more now. This was the third time this week the blond had snuck into her bed. She swore the blond was as horny as a boy was.

Michiru wonder how much different it would had been had she not met Ranma. She would had probably took the blond up on her offer, the two shared a connection she couldn't deny, but that was then, this is now. This was her life. Besides, Ranma promised. She didn't know what happened but she knew he would have his reasons and she will give him the benefit of the doubt. Slowly she closed her eyes thinking about her time spent with a certain pig-tail martial artist.

* * *

"Damn it, we're gonna be late!" Haruka yelled as she ran to class. After the first day, she was told her motorcycle was not an acceptable mode of transport, especially if she was going to park it right outside of the classroom.

Michiru just yawned in reply. These late night patrols are getting tiresome. Of course it was necessary but still it was cutting into her school work and she had been working extra hard to keep her grades up to par.

"Damn it, what's clogging the school gate at this time?" Haruka asked pointing to the crowd of girls that seem to be bunched together facing the wall. The crowd was so large that it had covered half of the school entrance.

Michiru carefully picked her way around the crowd of girls. She had seen these types of crowds before, usually when a celebrity visited a campus. Her school did have its shares of pop idols.

"Scuse me." Haruka said dodging a girl, "Coming through." she dodged another one trying to squeeze her way in.

"Pardon me." Michiru said making her way through the throng of girls, "Excuse me." she was almost inside now.

"Michiru!" A strong deep voice shouted from the center of the crowd.

Like over a year ago, everyone who talked became silent, everyone who walked stopped. Michiru herself stood rooted to her spot her eyes wide open. It couldn't be...

"Michiru!" The voice said again only this time more desperately. Slowly Michiru turned around and watched as the crowd of girls parted to reveal a male figure. Taller and leaner then she remembered, the boy, no, young man she mentally corrected stood a head taller then her now. He was wearing a red Chinese silk shirt that hugged his form comfortably with matching black pants. He still had his hair in the same pig-tailed style, while his face had lost a lot of it cherub roundness it once had. His eyes however, his deep blue eyes still looked at her in that same intense manner they always did, his eyes never wavered from her as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Michiru." he breathed softly, gently, intimately.

Michiru did not trust herself to speak. She could scarcely believe her eyes, it was he!

"Ranma." she breathed back. Slowly, tentatively she gently caressed his cheek with her right hand. She saw his eyes twinkle in delight at the familiar gesture. She heard Haruka talking to her but her attention was focused solely on Ranma.

"Ranma." she said as if to familiarize herself with the sound again. Before he could reply, and much to her own surprise; she leaned on her toes and kissed him in front of a shocked crowd.

Michiru missed this, missed the feeling, the taste of Ranma lips upon her lips. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until a cough politely reminded them of their surroundings. Breaking the kiss and blushing hotly she turned around and noticed it was Haruka who had cleared her throat. She looked back at Ranma who smiled at her softly.

"I'm back Michiru." Ranma said smiling. "Just like I promised ya." His voice seemed to be a bit accented, probably from spending a lot of time in a different country she gathered. Michiru smiled back at him, he did keep his promise too.

"You promised to write also." Michiru said teasingly remembering Ranma's other promise. She really didn't blame him for not writing, she just wanted to make him sweat a bit. She was surprised to see Ranma look at her thoughtfully and then turned around to dig in a back pack she didn't notice there before. Slowly he pulled out a bundle wrapped in a see through plastic. Whatever was in there would had been protected from water. Her eyes widen in realization at what it must had been.

"Just like I promised ya, every letter for every day until I came back." Ranma said grinning. "Sorry, I would have tried to send some out but we were Nowhere near civilization." he said as he handed her the bundle.

Michiru took it in her hands and looked at it. She was surprised by the weight but readjusted to hold it. Unwrapping the plastic carefully her eyes got even wider as she stared at what was before here. There must be hundreds of them she thought. Letters, hundreds of letters, some of them looked to be old judging by the yellow fade on them and others had dirt smears on them. Some even had water stains on it. She knew that Ranma had painstakingly taken care of the letters to make sure she would get them.

"You ok?" Ranma asked concerned.

Michiru shook her head and smiled. He was still as rough around the edges as she remembered. You can't just give a girl tangible proof of your love and loyalty then expect her to answer you. "Baka." she said chidingly. She saw Ranma looked worried and rewarded him with a smile.

"Um. Friend of yours?" Haruka asked looking at the pig tail boy.

"Haruka Ten'oh." Michiru said with an evil grin. She was going to enjoy what's going to come next. "Meet Ranma Saotome..."

Haruka seemed to nod in understanding. That was the same boy Michiru was defending last night. She was right, he did look better then the Hibiki boy if she was into that sort of thing.

Michiru grinned as she saw Haruka bite the bait and she let the other shoe dropped. "My boyfriend."

Haruka didn't disappoint as she facefaulted hard shaking the school building in the process. Michiru giggled at the twitching from of Haruka, and then she turned to face Ranma again, a soft smile adorning her face.

Ranma had kept his promised, he had returned to her. She felt the last vestige of Neptune's old soul quieted. She was Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune and yes a lesbian, but she loved this boy. Oh how she loved him. Ranma saw her struggled with where to put the letters and took them from her, she reluctantly let them go knowing he would give them back to her.

"Want to go somewhere?" Michiru asked Ranma.

"Where?" Ranma asked back as he slung the pack over his back effortlessly.

"We could go to the park." Michiru said smilingly as she ditched school. Wrapping her arms around his, she leaned into him and once more enjoyed the feeling of being near him again. She noticed one of her classmate poking at a twitching Haruka with a stick. It would be a while before the short blond would recover she thought, amused. "So tell me, anything interesting happen on your training trip?" she inquired as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Errrr..." Ranma stopped and looked nervous. "I err had to beat my old man and his friend to come here." Ranma said nervously. Michiru looked at him curiously and saw Ranma winced when she accidentally brushed up against his ribs. She poked at it again and elicited a sharp intake of breath.

"You're hurt!" she accused him as they got near the park.

"Aww, it's nothing, but the old man was tough, gotta give him that." Ranma said a hint of respect in his voice. Pop's friend on the other hand was all but useless. The battle and it wasn't anything less then a battle was vicious. For the first time in his life he really had to fight his old man, not spar but fight. Who knew he was so adamant about the engagement. Ranma had won but narrowly. For right now he'll enjoy being with Michiru, he'll worry about tomorrow later.

Michiru narrowed her eyes, he was being evasive there was something else. However she knew he would tell her when he was ready and right now she was perfectly content to just be with him. Suddenly water splashed the pair and Michiru sighed. Since gaining Neptune power, water seemed attracted to her now, at first it cool, then a hassle, now it was getting annoying. Sighing in frustration she noticed something odd, Ranma's arm felt less muscular, thinner somehow. Michiru turned her head to look at Ranma. Her jaws dropped a moment later.

In front of Michiru was the most breath taking redhead she had ever laid eyes on. Pale porcelain skin, hair so red it was like fire, she was short, but was incredibly well endowed judging by the way the wet silk shirt was clinging to her like a second skin. Her face was pretty and cute all at once. Her eyes, there was something about her eyes that Michiru should remember. However the redhead made Michiru feel something she hadn't felt in over a year, Lust, pure lust for a fellow member of her sex. She quickly shook her head as she remembered Ranma was her boyfriend.

_Wait a second, where's Ranma? _Michiru thought and then realized where she was, her arms was still wrapped around the redhead's arm. The same arm that should have belonged to Ranma, she then noticed the expression on the redhead's face, embarrassment.

"Sorry Michiru." the redhead said in a melodious voice that sounded sweet to Michiru's ears. Wait, the girl knew her name, that's was when her emerald eyes met the girl's blue ones. It's was his eyes, his body could change a thousand time over but she'll recognize those anywhere. They were Ranma's eyes.

"Ranma?" Michiru asked incredulously. Wait a minute. Michiru thought. If Ryoga had became cursed while following Ranma then…_ARA_! Michiru eyes widen. She looked to Ranma who was actually now shorter then she was and the pretty girl nervously rubbed the back of her head. Her feet were shuffling as if standing in one spot was painful to her. The waif of a girl was afraid she'd be rejected by Michiru, as if that would happen.

"Tell me what happened, Ranma." Michiru said gently while putting a comforting arm around the shorter girl.

"Umm...This is my stupid pop's fault." Ranma said angered now. "He didn't know a lick of Chinese but he brought me to a place called Jusenkyo...."

The End?

AN- First of all much thanks to Himiko aka Shannon Dee for helping me pre-reading it and decide on the appropriate ending. Couldn't had done it without ya, she was my pre-reader and the female perspective for this fanfic trying to keep it as natural as possible and yet plausible. Now as for why this, I wanted to give a serious attempt at a Ranma/Michiru match up and not just a joking one. So in that vein you will notice it would seem more Shoujo then comedy but then again so was Sailor Moon. I actually had three stories written each from a different perspective before I settled on this one. The first one was way too dark, the second one was depressing, and the third didn't have enough back story to make the coupling believable. I realized then to make it believable I had to lay the ground work for such a coupling, so here it is, this story will be the base of any future story in this universe, if anyone want to take a crack at it be my guest as for me. I'm gonna go back and finished up Warp Realities. Hope you guys enjoyed, comment and criticism always appreciated so are reviews.


	2. Side Story Ranma's Side

SeaHorse- Side Story

Second Shot

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Special Thanks to Himiko and Scott Pike, without those two this won't see the light of day. EVER. Thanks guys! Well here you go by popular demand a companion piece.

Ranma Side

*************************** NERIMA ***********************

The local populace scrambled to get out of the sudden down pour as the sky opened up violently unleashing the torrential rainfall. Many were able to find safe haven under buildings while other had umbrellas to weather the sudden squall. All however were quite surprised to see a panda chasing a red hair girl down the street.

"Screw you old man." The Red Hair girl said. "I can't believe your dumb ass arrange a marriage for me, what about Mi-"

"Growf!" The panda appeared to say as he tries to swat at the girl with the sign. Amazingly, the panda sign had writing on it.

"Forget about her boy! This is for the honor of the school!" The Sign read.

"Hah! What honor you fat ass!" The red hair girl said as she did an aerial spinning kick at the panda's head only to have it deftly blocked.

"We will meet my friend and you WILL marry one of his daughters! Besides, the girl probably forgot about you anyway!" The panda signed.

Ranma stopped startled. What if she had forgotten about him? A sudden rush of fear crisscrossed her back until she shook her head. This was Michiru, she wouldn't forget Ranma's resolve. Turning her attention back to the panda, she found it was gone.

"Foolish boy!" The Panda signed. Ranma would have been able to read it too, if the sign hadn't knocked her out.

The crowd looked away fearfully as the vicious panda threw the girl over its shoulders and walked off into the rain.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Tendo Dojo +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Soun Tendo looked at the postcard as tears of joy streamed down his eyes. Finally, the pact between the schools can be fulfilled, the two schools united for life. He quickly got up and went to look for his daughters. Going into the kitchen he poked his head through the curtains and saw his eldest daughter, his pride and joy.

"Kasumi." Soun said happily.

"Father." Kasumi said, as she tasted the miso soup. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour."

"That's not what I want to talk about Kasumi, can you get Nabiki and Akane? It is something important." Soun said as he headed back to the living room.

The eldest Tendo looked at her father, he hadn't been this happy for a long time. She wondered what was going on. Ever the dutiful daughter, she went upstairs to knock on Nabiki's door.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked softly, poking her head in the door.

"Yes big sis?" Nabiki said taking off her headphones.

"Father wanted you to come down we are having a family meeting." Kasumi said then left to get Akane.

Kasumi searched Akane's room, but did not see her there. That only left one place she could be at this hour, the Dojo.

True to form the youngest Tendo was in the dojo breaking brick after brick as Kasumi walked in.

"Akane." Kasumi said trying to get Akane's attention. The young girl was too focused in her art to pay attention, so Kasumi raised her voice just an octave. "Akane."

Akane stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister wondering if she was in trouble. "I-I didn't do it!" Akane protested.

"Silly." Kasumi said with a giggled. "Father has something important to tell us, please meet us in the living room."

"Ok." Akane said and wiped the sweat off her face. She made her way out and saw Nabiki was already there while Kasumi was sitting down next to Nabiki. Taking the seat on the other side of Nabiki, she noticed her father could barely contain his glee.

"What's this about daddy?" Nabiki asked in a bored tone.

"A friend of mine is coming from China!" Soun said with barely suppressed excitement.

"Ohh China." Nabiki said.

"Big deal, what does that have to do with us?" Akane asked.

Kasumi just cocked her head to a side and wondered what was so exciting about his friend coming from China.

"We were old training partners before you girls were born. He and I made a pact to unite our schools through marriage." Soun said smilingly openly now. "They just got back from a ten year training trip and he's bringing his son today!"

"What?" Akane bellowed.

"Are you serious?" Nabiki asked a bit miffed. Sure, she didn't have a boyfriend yet, but she didn't want to have an arranged marriage either.

"Oh my." Kasumi said, she always knew an arranged marriage was a possibility, she just hoped he wasn't too young.

Soun looked at his daughters and was confused. He would have expected them to be happy with the honor of uniting the two schools. "One of you will wed him and that's final." Soun said sternly. It was said in the same tone he used when they were young and did something wrong, immediately the girls settle down.

"Well." Nabiki started. "Is he cute at least?"

Kasumi brightened at the prospect, a handsome wanderer just like her novels. She silently thrilled at possibly being swept off her feet by her soon to be fiancé.

Akane just huffed and looked away.

"I have no idea!" Soun said cheerily.

"You have no idea." Nabiki asked flatly. "You engaged some unknown boy to us without knowing what he looks like!" she half yelled. In her mind was the image of a fat pervert who was too much of a loser to get a girl.

Kasumi frowned. That changed everything. Akane thoughts were about along the same lines as Nabiki's only instead of one fat pervert there were dozens.

"Oh father." Kasumi said chidingly which made Soun feel like a heel. Soun was about to reply when he was saved by the bell. "I'll get it." She said.

"Hmm could be Ranma." Nabiki said as she followed Kasumi to the door. Akane just 'hmmped'.

A few second later both of the Tendo girls came running back followed by a very large panda. Akane stiffened as Soun tried to look for a weapon.

"Hey lemme go, can't you see you're scaring them?" a small voice piped. Upon closer inspection, the Tendo noticed that the panda had a small bundle over its shoulder. The creature seem to understand the voice as it stepped back and put it's bundle down.

Akane looked at the small red-headed boy, who seemed to have effeminate features while Nabiki looked interested. Kasumi just had a slight disappointed frown; her father however was extremely happy.

"Are you Ranma?" Soun asked the short red haired boy.

"Uh yeah." Ranma replied and before he knew it Soun was leaping at him.

"He's cute." Nabiki said pleased. A bit girlish looking, but pleasing enough she thought.

"Finally you're here!" Soun said as he closed into Ranma for a hug.

A year ago Ranma would had thought nothing of the hug, after all it was a non-threatening gesture, the boy turned girl might have even let the strange man hug her. However, that was a year ago. Michiru had taught him that a hug is a sign of affection, something you only do it with people you care about. However, Ranma had also learned about gropers and perverts from his girlfriend and had to even take care of a few when they tried to assault his girlfriend. In fact, it rather looked like what the man was doing now charging at her with a stupid look on his face. It occurred to Ranma why the man might be trying to jump her, she was a girl. There was only one response.

"Now the school can be un-urrrk." Soun said before he found himself soundly uppercut by the small red head boy.

Silence reigned in the room. Nabiki looked surprised and Kasumi looked concerned for her father's well being, while Akane looked mad at the new boy for attacking her father.

"Fucking pervert." Ranma spat venomously, oblivious to the Tendo girls reaction.

The panda stared at his son turned daughter and shook his head, he regretted ever letting him have that girlfriend, and she was supposed to be someone for him to practice with until he met the Tendo's. It would have also made Nodoka happy. However, that girl had taught him strange things like manners and personal space. Ranma had been extremely touchy about his girl form ever since he acquired it. Some of the things he did to people who hit on him was down right brutal.

"Hey!" Akane said finally gathering her wits after she saw her father getting viciously uppercut. "How dare you hit my father like that?"

Nabiki and Kasumi just looked worried for Akane.

"The fucking pervert shouldn't have tried to grope me!" Ranma yelled back and eyed Akane levelly.

Ranma's comment took Akane aback a bit as she looked at the red haired boy and noticed it was a red haired girl.

"She's a girl!" Nabiki said along with Kasumi as realization hit them.

Akane was conflicted. She knew all about perverts and their groping, the girl reacted the same way she would have, on the other hand, that girl just decked her father. She noticed Nabiki tried to grab the girls breast to make sure, but the red haired girl quickly slapped the middle Tendo girl's hand away.

"Hands to yourself." Ranma said menacingly. Nabiki looked shocked as she held her hand while Kasumi just frowned.

Akane decided she liked the girl. Nabiki gets away with too much in her opinion and here was another girl with a no-nonsense attitude like hers. Smiling she turned to the red haired girl and tried to straighten out the situation.

"Sorry about that, my father thought you were someone else, a son of his friend." Akane said. Then looking at Nabiki she smiled. "That's my older sister, she has a bad habit of touching things that aren't hers, but she meant no harm by it."

Ranma looked wary, but nodded. "I guess I'm sorry for decking your old man too." the red haired girl said then noticed Nabiki rubbing her hand still. "and slapping your sister's hand."

"Why did you punch me?" Soun said waking up from the recent hit. That was when he noticed something about the red haired boy. It was a red haired girl. "Don't tell me you are Ranma Saotome."

"That's me." The red haired girl piped up.

Soun did what he always does best when he couldn't accept a situation. He fainted.

"Father~?" The three girls yelled in concern at once.

++++++++++ A while later ++++++++++++++

Kasumi finished putting a wet cloth on her father's head as he continued to cry.

"But Saotome said he had a boy!" Soun wailed.

"How do you think I feel? I was cheated out of a fiancé!" Nabiki said. Then was about to turn and squeeze the red haired girl's breast, but stopped herself. Ranma had one of her hands raised as if daring Nabiki to try to grope her breast again. "That's a girl daddy!" Nabiki said deciding that caution was the better part of valor.

Akane noticed the girl was squirming at the word boy, maybe she was molested by other boys too. Akane decided to befriend her. Standing up she reached her hand out at the smaller girl and smiled.

"Sorry about my family behavior, they are not normally like this." She said apologetically. "So you practice martial arts huh?"

Ranma looked at the girl's out stretched hand and shook it. "Yeah, I been training all of my life." Ranma said. "I'm going to be the best there is."

Akane smiled. She was the best there in Nerima except for maybe against her father, it was about time she had a real opponent. "Would you like to spar?"

Ranma considered her offered and nodded. "Sure." she said.

Akane led Ranma to the dojo and was embarrassed to see her broken bricks still there, she hastily cleaned it away and pretty soon they had enough room to spar.

"Nice Dojo." Ranma said impressively. She admired the architect and could tell that it was built completely by hand.

"Thanks." Akane said. Then she got into a battle stance. She saw Ranma looked at her and got into a loosen stance. "Hi--YAH!" Akane said as she charged.

Akane sped toward Ranma and tried to do a light hook only to have the pig tailed girl dodging it. Akane smiled, the red haired girl was good, but now Akane was going to speed up her attack. Using her massive battle ki she enhanced her speed and strength only to be surprised she was still unable to land a blow on the redhead. She was starting to get angry which fueled her even more.

"Fight me for real!" Akane said as she forgets any pretense of sparing and launched a vicious combination of punch and kick. To her surprise Ranma charged into her area of defense and slapped each of her blows away. Then off balanced Ranma spun around and hooked her legs and slammed her bodily to the floor.

"You lose." Ranma said softly then extended her hand to Akane.

Akane looked at the outstretched hand and was surprise to find herself grinning. That was harder then anyone pushed her and yet the red haired girl didn't seem winded in the slightest. Taking the redhead outstretched hand she pulled herself up.

"You're really good." Akane said smilingly. "I'm just glad you weren't a boy, I don't think I could have stand losing to a guy." she said honestly. "Damn perverts and their attacks." she thought darkly.

Ranma shifted her foot a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm Akane Tendo, would you like to be friends?" Akane asked extending her hand.

"Umm Sure." Ranma said taking the girl hand. "The name's Ranma Saotome."

"Phew you stink, you can use the furo upstairs to clean up if you'd like." Akane said to the small girl. She smiled even more when the redhead seemed to get embarrassed.

"I couldn't impos-" Ranma started to say and was cut off by Akane.

"I insist." Akane said and shoved the girl toward the furo. After a few moments of tidying up the Dojo she went upstairs to get her bath supplies only to notice a bald man in a white gi talking to her father.

"Who's that Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Oh, that's father's friend. The one who's suppose to have a son." Kasumi said softly.

Akane nodded and gathered her towel and was about to walk into the bath until she remembered the redhead's shy and belligerent behavior to other females touching her. It then occurred to Akane that if the girl had been on the road for as long as her father said she had been then she wouldn't had known about girls bathing together, in fact the redhead might consider HER a pervert for trying to bath together.

"Ranma, Let me know when you are finished ok?" Akane said through the door only to find it open a moment later. "Was everything ok Ran-" she started to say, but then noticed that she was starting at someone's chest and not the small red head. Raising her head she noticed it was a tall black haired boy dressed in the same manner as Ranma earlier, he had a roguishly handsome look to him and the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm done." The black haired boy said with a nod as he walked passed her and down the stairs.

Akane stared after the cute boy for a bit before she shook her head and ran into the bathroom, what if that was a pervert. She noticed the furo showed signs of recent use, but no signs of the red haired girl. Now that she thought about it, the way he dressed was like Ranma, what if that was her brother. Perplexed and nodding at her reasoning she went into the bathroom and closed it.

+++++++++++++ Down stairs ++++++++++++++

Akane refreshed from her bath, walked down stairs and saw the father and son duo sitting across from her father and sisters. "Where's Ranma?" Akane asked as she walked down to join her family. The boy must have been Ranma's brother, she decided, they looked too much alike.

"I'm Ranma Saotome." The boy said bowing. "Sorry about this."

"And I am Genma Saotome, the boy's father." Genma said bowing also.

Akane looked confused. "But the girl's name was Ranma." she said.

"Oh it's a curse my son bare-" Genma started to say then went into deep thought. "How best to explain it. Ah I know!" the man in the white gi said as he picked up the black hair boy and tossed him into the koi pond.

Akane was about to ask if he was all right when the red haired girl emerged.

"What did you do that for old man?" The red head screamed.

"Oh the shame, for my son to turn into a girl!" Genma said sobbing into his forearm.

"This is YOUR FAULT!" Ranma screamed. "If you didn't take us to the stupid cursed training ground none of this would had happened! What will Mi-"

"FOOLISH BOY!" Genma yelled back. "Weren't you prepared to sacrifice everything for the art?" his father screamed.

Ranma was about to yell back, but then stopped. The Tendo's had looked on with interest and were expecting Ranma to say something back when her expression suddenly became unreadable. The changes on her expression went from shocked, anger then surprisingly of all, gentleness. She looked up at her father, but no longer glared at him.

"No." Ranma said softly. "Not everything."

"Weak little boy!" Genma bellowed in outrage. "A real martial artist should be prepared to sacrifice everything!"

Ranma however calmly stood up and brushed aside Genma comments as if it was nothing of worth. "Whatever old man, I know all about you and I ain't impressed." Ranma said. She then turned to the Tendo's and bowed. "I am sorry for the disturbance my father and I have caused, but I do have somewhere I need to be, Thank you for your hospitality."

"Boy! Don't you dare!" Genma said and charged after Ranma only to have Ranma turn around and expertly throw him into the pond.

"Shut up old ma-owh!" Ranma started to say before hot water was poured on her turning her into a him. "HOT NOT BOILING!" The now male Ranma yelled.

Soun just looked happy and relived. "Well your problem isn't so bad now. These are my daughters, Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17 and Akane 16. Pick one and she'll be your wife." He said sweeping his arms toward his daughters.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other then at Akane. "Oh he wants Akane." They both said.

"Hey!" Akane protested. "Why me?"

"Well, you hate boys." Kasumi said nicely. "You're in luck, he's half girl."

"Your dream come true." Nabiki said pushing the engagement onto Akane.

"No way am I marrying the pervert." Akane said hotly.

"There there Akane, you'll learn to love him" Kasumi said sweetly.

"Wht are you-" Akane started to say when Ranma cleared his throat.

"While I am sure you daughters are lovely Mr. Tendo. I am afraid I can't marry them." Ranma said. "You see, I already have someone."

Soun and his daughters looked shocked while Genma looked angry. The panda took some of the hot water left in the boiling kettle and poured it over himself.

"BOY! I told you to forget about her!" Genma yelled. "She's not even a martial artist!"

"So?" Ranma said. "You can try to stop me and you can try to knock me out, but ya gonna have to do it forever because ain't no way I am staying here while she's out there."

Genma started to look angry again and attacked Ranma. Ranma in turned attacked him back and before the Tendos knew it the fight was taken out to the yard.

"She's probably moved on by now boy!" Genma said as he tries a couple of feints that Ranma did not fall for. "Time for you to do the same, the Tendo girls are quite pretty don't you think?"

"That's not the point old man." Ranma said as he delivered vicious spinning kicks to Genma's mid section. "I promised her I'd find her the moment I got back and I ain't breaking that promise."

"That promise of yours doesn't mean anything, the one Tendo and I made takes precedent over that, do it or you dishonor the Saotome family line!" Genma bellowed. Normally Ranma would have cowered when Genma got serious, but what he was fighting for now was too important to him.

"Get bent. There is no way in hell you can force me to marry girls that don't even want me." Ranma said gritting his teeth. "Get it through your thick head old man. I love her and there is not a DAMN thing you can do about it!"

The Tendos had listened in on the conversation between the father- son duo. The girls were starting to re-evaluate their opinion of the Pig-tailed boy. Kasumi saw how Ranma fought with passion and fire to get back to his love. Nabiki saw dedication and loyalty she didn't think were possible and Akane saw a man very similar to Dr. Tofu. The boy turned girl had been kind to those that deserved it, but stern to those that over stepped their bounds. Suddenly, being engaged to said boy didn't seem so bad.

The battle raged between father and son until son finally managed to knock his father out with a cheap shot. "Stupid old man." Ranma muttered to himself. Turning back to the audience he bowed and grabbed his backpack. "Once again, I am sorry for my old man's stupidity. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Wait son." Soun started to say running after Ranma. "You can't leave like this, the honor between the two families must be satisfied. If you leave now you bring dishonor to both our houses."

Ranma stopped and looked at Soun Tendo. "And I would be dishonored if I didn't keep my promise to her." he said seriously.

Soun was clearly taken aback by the young boy's serious demeanor. "But the schools must be joined. It's an honor pact." Soun argued.

"If it was an honor pact, this is the first I ever heard of it." Ranma said in an offhand manner.

"What could be more important then your family's honor!" Soun half yelled.

"A special girl taught me that when you love someone you say it unconditionally and unhesitatingly. She also taught me that loving someone means it's a promise to be with that person. That no one else mattered more in the world then the person you love, no one. I said the words, I made the promise, and I am going to keep it and nothing is going to stop me." Ranma said eyeing each of the Tendo girls intensely before looking back at Soun.

The Tendo girls had all looked down as Ranma's crystal blue eyes looked at them intensely. Luckily for them he didn't linger on them or else he might have seen their flushed faces. Kasumi was rapidly changing her opinion of this young man once more while Nabiki found her heart fluttering at the thoughts of those blue orbs looking at her again. Akane felt weird, she felt like she was betraying Dr. Tofu in a way, but that look Ranma just gave her made it hard for her to breath, it was so intense.

Soun finally took a good look at the young man and nodded slowly. This was not a teenage crush or a passing fancy. Whoever this girl was, the boy truly loved her. Sighing he sat back down. He looked over to his daughters only to find to his surprise Kasumi and Nabiki looking down demurely while Akane was straightening out her clothes. A sudden idea occurred to him.

"Well son, how about we talk about this in the morning so we can both find a way to satisfy family honor." Soun said amicably. Maybe Saotome and he could come up with something to get the boy to unite the schools. A small part of Soun, however, felt that the dream would never see fruition. "It's late, even this girl must be sleeping by now."

Ranma blinked twice. "Oh." He said. So focused was he on getting back to Michiru that he didn't realized that it was pretty late. If she were staying at a dorm he would had gotten her in trouble.

"Well, I'll gotta find a place ta sleep then, I'll see you in the morning." Ranma said as he picked up his backpack and started to walked toward the door.

"Oh my, it's dangerous to go out a night Ranma-Kun." Kasumi said as she stood next to Ranma.

"Yeah, there's some type of monsters lurking out at night." Nabiki said flanking Ranma.

"Monsters?" Ranma said questioningly.

"Yeah, these monsters suck your life force out and leave you for dead." Nabiki said with a shutter. One had shown up in Nerima once, but thankfully the Senshi came and took care of it.

Ranma had thought the girls had been joking, but apparently they were dead serious. Ranma shook his head and found himself amazed at the change his birth country had gone through since he had been here last.

"Come let me show you to the guest room." Kasumi said pressing in closer to Ranma to which he stepped away. Kasumi pouted disappointingly.

Ranma didn't know why, but he started to feel that staying here might have been a bad idea. "Sorry for intruding like this then." Ranma said.

"No need." The Tendo patriarch said waving off Ranma's apology. He watched as his two elder daughters walked with the pig tailed boy talking about the youma and daimon while his youngest just followed them with her gaze. Looking over to his old friend who was still recovering from Ranma's cheap blow he shook his head. "What to do now old friend?"

++++++++++++++++++ Wednesday +++++++++++++

Ranma was thrown out the window and landed in the koi pond, a second later the boy turned girl was joined by a panda. Together they showed the Tendo household the Saotome School of mid-air combat. The match abruptly ended when Ranma dunked his father into the Koi pond again.

Kasumi clapped her hands at the display of martial arts while Akane looked envious. Nabiki once again evaluated having this world class martial artist as a fiancé.

After finishing his meal Saotome style he thanked the Tendos and prepared to leave. Grabbing some hot water and pouring it on him he made his way out.

"Where are you going son?" Soun asked alarmed.

"To find her." Ranma said simply as he started to leave again.

"I thought you said you would give us a chance to solve this situation." Soun protested.

"I did. You didn't. No offer has been placed or discussed so I'm leaving. Thank you once again for your hospitality." Ranma said with another half bow before turning to walk away again.

The Tendo girls felt oddly disappointed for some reason.

"Wait boy!" Genma said smugly.

"What do you want now old man?" Ranma asked exasperatedly.

"I Genma Saotome, challenge you to a duel." Genma said to Ranma's shocked expression. "If you win you are free to leave and I will not hound you, BUT if you lose you will stay here and marry a Tendo." He said smugly.

Ranma bristled at his father's new mode of attack. His father knew he had no choice but to say yes and normally he would have accepted, but Michiru was not a prize to be fought over. He will find her of his own accord. Without a word he turned around and walked from the Tendo household.

"Boy! If you do not accept my challenge I will hound you until you do." Genma said victoriously. "You will never know a moment peace boy if you don't accept."

Ranma turned around and glared at his father. "If I win you will drop this whole Tendo engagement nonsense?" Ranma asked.

"That's right boy." Genma said. 'The schools will finally be united!' Genma thought gleefully.

Ranma debated it. It would give him peace with Michiru at least and get his father out of his hair about the engagement thing.

"Fine let's go." Ranma said dropping his back pack to the ground and got into a battle stance.

"Not today boy. I will tell you the time and place. In the mean time if you don't accept it promptly when I challenge you that means you forfeit the match and I win." Genma said grinning more now. "Best you stay at the Tendo's least I just might issue the challenge while you are not here."

"No." Ranma said." We'll duel in two days from now, if YOU do not show up then I win by default." Ranma said grinning. Now he had turned the tables on his old man by challenging his old man first.

Genma bristle at having the tables turned on him. "Why you -"

"Unless of course you don't want to, in which case you forfeit the match and I walk out of here." Ranma said grinning smugly.

Genma was trapped and he knew it, he had initially planned to delay the challenge forever hoping one of the Tendo girls could win his son's heart, but that damn girl's influence cropped up again. He knew Ranma didn't use to think over things so thoroughly. Not for the first time he cursed the green haired girl.

"Fine, three days boy." Genma said with a growl. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "However, your education has been sorely lacking, until the time of our duel, best you go to school with your future wife."

"Didn't I tell you I ain't marr-"

"It's only a matter of time boy, I'll beat you and that'll be the end of that nonsense." Genma said, and then from no where he threw a backpack at Ranma.

"Naturally until the duel, you are welcome to stay here." Soun said hurriedly. The schools might be united after all he thought excitedly. A push here, a nudge there, under a roof with three beautiful girls, what sixteen year old boy could possibly hope to resist.

Ranma glowered at the two older men and sighed. Well, a duel was a duel. He hopes Michiru will understand why he was delayed.

"Sorry, but I'll go now, Akane is leaving pretty soon. You can walk with her." Nabiki said hurriedly as she rushed off.

Ranma just stood there and decided since he had no uniform he would just go as is.

Akane came down the stairs later after getting ready and was surprised to see him there, figuring Nabiki had to get her early morning bets in; she sighed and beckoned for Ranma to follow her.

Ranma had jumped on the fence in silence while Akane walked on the sidewalk. The silence was pretty awkward, had she really been engaged to him she might have told him she didn't want to marry him. However, he clearly had someone he was in love with just as she did.

"Why are you up there?" Akane asked hoping to break the silence.

"Balance training." Ranma replied not looking at her.

Akane sighed. Ranma had pretty much clammed up since the challenge been issued. She tried to figure out another way to get him to open up when it hit her.

"So...What is she like?" Akane asked. She was rewarded when Ranma stopped in his track, his face went from stone serious to happy.

"Magnificent, amazing, breathtaking." Ranma said softly.

Akane shivered at the way Ranma talked about his girlfriend. Something about the tone and inflection in his voice made her briefly wished it was her and whoever this girl was she was very lucky.

"Pretty?" Akane prompted.

"Heart-stopping so." Ranma replied instantly.

"Gentle?" Akane asked only to be rewarded with a small chuckle from Ranma.

"Sometimes." Ranma said with a private smile.

"She sounds like quite a girl." Akane said. She wouldn't have to worry about getting married to Ranma after all, the boy was much too in love to care about any other girl.

"A distraction is what she is boy!" Genma said as he appeared out of no where bopping Ranma on his head. Without turning around Ranma grabbed his father and tossed him in the nearby river.

"What' was that pop? I don't speak Panda!" Ranma shouted down to the indignant Panda that was growfing at him. "Stupid old-" Ranma started to say, but was suddenly splashed by an old lady cleaning the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're tossing that water lady!" Ranma said annoyed, which prompted the old lady to throw more water on the now girl.

"Come on, you can't go to school like that, I know a place where we can get you some hot water." Akane said, and lead Ranma to a chiropractor clinic.

"A doctor?" Ranma asked.

"A friend of the family." Akane said and then led Ranma inside.

The waiting room was nice and spacious, but there didn't seem to be anyone working the front desk.

"Wait here, I'll try to find the doctor." Akane said as she left the red haired girl alone by herself.

Ranma was just waiting when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at it she found it was a skeleton. Freaking out a bit she turned around and punched at the offending skeleton head, shattering it on impact. The Tendo girls hadn't been kidding when they were talking about the monsters.

"Betty!" A middle aged man in a black gi said lamenting at the now destroyed Skeleton head.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma said getting into a fighting stance. "Were you controlling that monster?"

"Oh no I'm not a dai-" The man started to say, but was cut off as Ranma threw a punch at him. The man expertly dodged the pig tailed girl's attack.

"So it was true." Ranma said as she narrowed her eyes. Coiling herself back and getting ready to spring forward she was stopped when Akane came back into the room.

"Ranma! Dr. Tofu!" Akane said alarmed.

"Step back Akane, I think he's one of those monsters you warned me about!" Ranma said as she scanned the good doctor's defense.

"Ah, Akane-chan, friend of yours?" The young doctor said nervously.

"Ranma! That's Dr. Tofu, this is his office!" Akane said stepping in the way. She saw Ranma face take on an alarmed look.

"He was controlling a skeleton monster!" Ranma said pointing to the now destroyed skeleton head.

"Oh my, Betty!" Akane said parroting her eldest sister. Ranma wound down from his stance when she saw the sad expression on the young girl's face.

"So it wasn't a monster?" Ranma asked.

"No, that's Betty, she's Dr. Tofu's skeleton." Akane said. The Skeleton had been a part of her childhood memories and now it was destroyed. "Why did you destroy it?" she asked sadly.

"It was my fault Akane-chan." Doctor Tofu said. "I snuck up on your friend hoping to have a bit of fun. I didn't know she was such a capable martial artist. It was all one misunderstanding."

"Oh." Ranma said as tiny beads of sweat start to form on the back of her head. "Ah...I'm sorry?"

"No, no, the fault was mine." Doctor Tofu said also as apologetic. Maybe he shouldn't try that trick anymore, the monster problem from Juuban was getting out of hand it seems. People are alot jumpier now.

"So what can I help you with Akane-chan, didn't get into more fights did you?" Doctor Tofu asked jokingly. He didn't notice Akane face took on a small pretty blush at the tone he addressed her in, Ranma did however.

"We were hoping to get some hot water from you if it wasn't too much trouble." Akane said politely.

"Of course!" Doctor Tofu said as he took out a bit of hot water and poured it in a cup for the young Tendo girl. Akane graciously took the cup and dumped it over the red hair girl who turned into a boy. "That's interesting."

"Ah, now he knows!" Ranma said accusingly. The less people that knew about his curse the better.

"You can trust Dr. Tofu." Akane said firmly.

"Your secret is safe with me young man." The doctor gave the now boy a sincere smile.

"Oh we're almost late for class! Thanks Dr. Tofu!" Akane said as she rushed out the door. Ranma looked at the girl and then at the doctor, with a bow he followed the girl out.

++++++++++++ Outside ++++++++++++

Ranma followed Akane in silence. The girl had chosen to remain quiet after they left the doctor's office. Ranma debated weather to ask if things were ok with her or not, but decided against it. It was his problem after all, so the two remained like that for a few minutes until he noticed she was starting to breathe heavier, angrier.

"Boys!" Akane said venomously startling Ranma. "I HATE BOYS!"

Ranma was about to ask her what he did when he saw a massive dust cloud in the distance. Ranma realized upon closer inspection the dust cloud was created by hundreds of boys running toward them. Their intent focused on the ponytailed girl right beside him.

"ALL BOYS ARE PERVERTS!" Akane screamed as she charged at the dust cloud.

Ranma was about to jumped toward the crowd of boys when he saw Nabiki waving to him. "Over here Ranma." Nabiki said waving the pig tailed boy over. Looking back he heard a cry of feminine rage as boys started to be scattered left and right.

"Wow." Ranma said impressed. He never fought with that many people all at the same time before. The Tendo school style truly was masterful on the ground. Walking over he stood by where Nabiki was standing.

"This happens every morning, I think it's good exercise for her." Nabiki said as she noticed Akane was demolishing the boys mercilessly now. "Hmm, she didn't happen to visit Dr. Tofu this morning did she?"

"Yeah, guy with the skeleton right?" Ranma asked as he winced in sympathy when one of Akane's foot found one of the boys' family jewels.

"Yeah. Akane is in love with him, but he only sees her as a little girl." Nabiki said as she calculated the earning she might be making today.

"Yeah I noticed." Ranma said. He then turned to look at Nabiki his blue orbs focusing on her softly. "Why did you need to get here so early anyway?" he asked.

Nabiki turned to look at him and found herself entranced by his crystal blue eyes. He wasn't looking at her intensely like yesterday, but the softness of it all made her heart flutter all the same. She briefly forgot Ranma's question before she had to look away to refocus. "Just some things to take care of is all."

"Oh ok." Ranma said then noticed Akane talking with someone. "Who's the samurai guy?"

"Oh that's Kuno, Akane's number one suitor. He's the one that declared that anyone who defeated Akane would get to date with her." Nabiki said. She then noticed Ranma was going to tell Kuno something when the bell rung. "Better get to class or else you'd end up late."

"Ah, ok." Ranma said as he went inside the building. He introduced himself to the class and was surprised to find that Akane was not in class yet.

"Stupid baka." Akane said walking into the classroom nursing her hand.

"Can I see it?" Ranma said extending his hand out.

"See what?" Akane asked in a huff, she was still in the "_I hate boys phase_" so her manners left a lot to be desired. Ranma, however, didn't notice.

"Your hand, Lemme see?" Ranma asked gently.

Akane did not know why, but something in Ranma's tone told her she could trust him, without thinking things through she extended her hand and watched as Ranma examined certain points gingerly. He then gently massaged the bruises around the back of her hand and wrist. It was only when she noticed the entire classroom staring at her in shock that she realized how this might look. Quickly she pulled her hand violently away as her face started to flush red.

"I'm ok!" Akane said blushing hotly. She saw Ranma stare at her then shrug his shoulders.

"Ok class, now to for today's lesson-" The teacher started.

Akane glanced over at Ranma who looked like he was struggling to take notes. She couldn't help but think he was that type that would have tried to sleep in class so she was pleasantly surprised by his studious nature. He was, however, taking notes wrong. The whole point was to take down things that will make your memory recall what the teacher said, not write down everything the teacher was saying.

"Psst." Akane said trying to get the pig tailed boy attention.

Ranma was shaken out of his concentration and turned to look at the girl. He tilted his head slightly in askance.

Akane blushed at how cute it makes Ranma look, but passed him the note on how to take proper notes. She saw Ranma read it and smile. He turned back to her and mouthed the word "thank you" silently then returned his attention to taking notes once more.

"Never! A male living under the same roof as my precious Akane! I won't stand for it!" A voice in the hall screamed. Suddenly the classroom door opened. "Where is this cur Ranma Saotome?"

"Mr. Kuno! Go back to your class room!" The teacher yelled.

"Never until that coward faces me!" Kuno yelled. Wearing his samurai garb, he cut a dashing figure to most girls.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and stood up. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I refuse your engagement to the Tendo sisters!" Kuno said striking a pose in the air. "I Tatewaki Kuno, Age 17, the BLUE THUNDER of Furinken High will not let this travesty pass!" the Samurai garbed boy said as a flash of lighting streaked outside. The class looked outside, seeing the pig tailed boy distracted, Kuno tossed the bucket of water at Ranma.

Ranma quickly reacted by slapping his desk up to block the incoming water then kicking his desk at the samurai boy pushing him out into the hallway. Quicker then alot of people could follow he leapt toward Kuno and continued his assault until the samurai boy was backed up against the window.

"Foul sorcerer!" Kuno said trying to use his bokken effectively. "Attacking me before I was ready!"

"You threw water attacking me first, so you should have been prepared." Ranma said as he leaped up and did a beautiful swinging kick arc into Kuno's face kicking him out of the window.

"Oh my god, it's the third floor!" One of the students said.

Ranma had forgotten that they were pretty high up and looked out the window only to see a hand reach up and pull him out.

"Fool!" Kuno said as he had used his bokken to slam it into the wall. Turning around he jumped down toward the pig tailed boy and splashed in the water. He noticed the pig tailed boy was trying to escape and went to choke the boy from behind only to find himself fondling an impressive set of breasts. Upon closer inspection he found that the pig tailed boy's hair had turned red. However, before he could continue his thoughts he was viciously attacked in the water rendering him unconscious.

"Fucking pervert!" The now female Ranma said in disgust as she got out of the water. She quickly ran for cover before her curse could be revealed to the others. She bounced up into a tree and started to wring the water out of her clothes. The only thing she had to do now was find some hot water.

"Ranma!" Akane said from below Ranma's position.

The pig tailed girl looked at the youngest Tendo and saw she had a kettle in her hand. Smiling at the girl she finished wringing out her clothes and putting it back on before she hopped down.

"That's for me I hope?" Ranma asked eagerly. Akane smiled and poured water on the former girl as she grew taller and became very male. Looking at her and smiling he thanked her, oblivious to her blush.

Akane couldn't help but notice how much more mature Ranma seemed compared to other guys in her grade. Sure he had rough edges, but they were more endearing then distracting. Unfortunately the mood was spoiled when their clueless sempai came rushing at the pair.

"Akane Tendo, have you seen where the fair pig-tailed girl has gone?" Kuno said as he held Akane's hand.

Akane violently tore her hand away and tried to punch Kuno only to find Ranma's foot there first. "That's for squeezing my-err her breast you perv." Ranma said menacingly.

"I see you want to stand between me and the pig-tailed girl. First Akane Tendo and now the pig tailed girl. For playing with two such pure hearts, I Tatewaki Kuno shall punish you! I strike!" Kuno said as he launched himself quickly at the surprised pig-tailed boy.

Ranma frantically dodged the wannabe samurai's attacks, apparently the guy may have been a fool, but he was a skilled fool. Kuno, however, was getting frustrated. Stopping and drawing his strength in, he unleashed his greatest attack.

"Feel the vengeance of the heavens!" Kuno said pointing a stick skyward. "I strike! Strike strike strike strike!" he said as his bokken blurred.

Akane was amazed to see Kuno's attacks were breaking the walls around the school. "Wow, Just from air pressure alone." she said impressed.

Ranma, however, was dodging it all, which was beginning to anger the kendoist. "Stay still and take your punishment knave!" the kendoist said only to be attacked by Ranma. Quicker then the eyes could see, Ranma unleashed a flurry of kicks that stopped the kendoist in his track.

"I-fight on-uhh." Kuno said only to drop down unconscious.

Akane was surprised to see Kuno taken out so easily, all it looked like Ranma did was brush his foot against Kuno's body. Flipping over the delusional boy, she found there were footprints all up along his body.

"He was pretty good." Ranma said. "Of course I was better." He said grinning. He then shook his head and winced a bit. Kuno had managed to tag him once.

"You're hurt!" Akane said in a concerned voice.

"Ah, I'll be ok." Ranma said as he set about trying to focus his ki to heal his body.

Akane looked at the pig tailed boy still unconvinced.

"Let's get back to class." Ranma said hurriedly. Akane could only follow him in silence.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as the injuries Kuno suffered would put him out for at least a week. Nabiki had been very impressed with Ranma's ability to handle Kuno the way he did. She somehow had a feeling Ranma hadn't go all out yet.

**************************** Thursday *************************

Nabiki woke up to the sounds of fighting again, she groggily got up and was about to complain until she saw Ranma finish dunking his father in the koi pond. "Can't you think of a less noisy way to wake up Ranma-kun?" she asked miffed.

Ranma instantly turned to the sound of her voice and his battle expression faded away. "Ah sorry." Ranma said while rubbing a hand behind his head.

Nabiki found it a bit hard to concentrate with the way Ranma was looking at her and normally a boy shouldn't be able to make her feel so funny, yet Ranma had been doing it since he arrived. It was that speech of his that he made during his fight with his father she reasoned. She knew that everything he said had been completely sincere and honest since she was the master of lies and knew when one was uttered. Such loyalty and dedication, it was unheard of for the ice queen.

"It's ok." Nabiki grumbled and turned away hoping to hide her blush, she quickly made her way to school only to find that the boys no longer wanted to beat up her sister, apparently they thought Ranma and her sister was an item.

"Did you see what he did to Kuno?"

"Yeah we are no match against someone of that caliber."

"We give up."

Nabiki sighed, as now all betting seemed to be gone. She noticed the duo made their way to the gate and saw the boys all declared their forfeiture. Sighing she walked to class dejectedly, other then the small time stuff, her primary source of income was gone for now.

"Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki started as her name was called then looked up at the tree she was leaning against to see a girl in a leotard addressing her. "Kodachi, what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to purchase some information on the peasant that dare injured the scion of house Kuno." The gymnast said.

"5000 yen." Nabiki said holding out her hand.

Kodachi had a look of distaste, but gave Nabiki the appropriate amount of money. "Now, tell me." she demanded.

"His name is Ranma Saotome and he's in class with Akane, his father is apparently a friend of the family but he wants nothing to do with us." Nabiki said. "Anything else will cost you another 5000 yen."

Kodachi sniffed disdainfully at Nabiki and jumped toward the school. She kind of felt bad doing it, but money was money.

+++++++++ Akane's Class ++++++++++++

Akane found herself glancing at the pig tailed boy way as he scribbled notes frantically. As of last night there had been little else on her mind but Ranma. For some reason there was something about him that drew her, made her want to know what was beneath his outer layer. He had been cordial at best, he wasn't even happy except for when he was eating Kasumi's meals or fighting his father. The only time she had genuinely seen positive emotion radiating from him was when he talked about his girlfriend.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

Akane and the rest of the class shuddered as they heard the bone chilling laugh.

"Ranma Saotome, come and answer to the black rose for what you did to my brother, peasant!" a voice called from outside.

Ranma looked up at Akane incredulously then looked out the window. Sure enough there was a girl in a black leotard standing on the window still. "What do you want?" Ranma asked closing his notebook.

"My my, YOU are the peasant Ranma Saotome?" Kodachi looked at the pig tailed boy appreciatively. "Clearly my brother needs glasses, there is nothing foul or ugly about you."

"Your brother?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, he is known as the blue thunder of Furinken high. Though I think he more likely the blue blunder." Kodachi said, then gave another of her bone chilling laughs.

"Your brother is that pervert Kuno?" Ranma asked venomously.

"Watch how you slander the Kuno name!" Kodachi said angry.

"Whatever. He got what he deserved, you gonna try to get revenge?" Ranma asked narrowing his eyes.

"My dear, I will get revenge, people will learn to never strike a member of house Kuno! Oh ho ho ho ho." Kodachi started to laughed and then suddenly throws little balls at Ranma.

Ranma looked bored and swatted the balls away only to have them explode upon impact. What was worse the powder that was inside was paralyzing him. "What the!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Fools, inside those balls are enough paralytic agent to stop even the most vicious tigers." Kodachi said as the entire classroom become paralyzed. Leaping off the window, Kodachi walked over to Ranma, raising a spike club up she was about to bring it down when she stopped.

"You know, you are quite handsome." Kodachi breathed. "I think I will partake of this forbidden fruit before I punish you." She said as she started to lean down for a kiss.

Ranma saw Kodachi, more importantly he saw what she intended to do. Adrenaline rushed though his body systems erasing the poison as he channeled his ki, a mere moment before her lips can touch his, he kicked her in her stomach and pushed her out the window.

"NO ONE KISSES ME!" Ranma roared in raged. He jumped out the window after the gymnast.

Before Kodachi could fall Ranma caught her and carried her to the ground where he tossed her down. Then yanking her up by her hair, he used her ribbons to hog tied her and dropped her like thrash on the ground, bending low he looked at her dead in the eye. "Try that again and next time I won't be so nice. Got it?" The look he gave promising pain. He saw Kodachi shiver in response and figured he got his message through.

Unfortunately for Ranma, Kodachi's thoughts were quite the opposite. "What a man!" Kodachi thought. The way he looked at her promising to punish her sent a wave of pleasure all along her body. The way he threatened to harm her if she crossed him again made her shiver with delight. He was the perfect man for her.

+++++++++ Later that evening ++++++++++++++

Ranma quickly finished his dinner and looked at his father. "5:00 PM tomorrow?" Ranma said casually.

Genma sighed and nodded. He was hoping Ranma would forget this duel nonsense and settle down with one of the Tendo girls. The two younger ones seemed to like him and the older one had been giving him appraising looks.

"Goodnight all and thank you for the meal." Ranma said as he made his way to the guest room.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun seems to have been in quite a foul mood all day today." Kasumi observed passing some after dinner tea to her father

"Yes, he doesn't strike me as the moody type." Soun said to his friend while offering his training partner some tea.

"Ah. He gets like that from time to time." Genma said picking up his cup of tea to drink from it.

"Well, its Kodachi fault, she tried to kiss him. Apparently that made Ranma very angry." Akane said sipping her tea.

"Wait. A girl tried to kiss Ranma?" Genma asked slowly putting down his cup.

"Yes, earlier today." Akane replied.

"I take it he didn't take well to that at all?" Genma said more then asked.

"I never seen him that angry since he's been here, not even when he fought you." Nabiki said. She had watched it all from her window.

"Ah. That is one of Ranma's pet peeves, why I remember this persistent Chinese girl that kept on trying to kiss him." Genma said laughing. "Ranma would leave her tied or disable for a while and we would be long gone."

The Tendo's all looked at the bald martial artist.

"What do you mean-" Kasumi said.

"-some Chinese girl-" Nabiki continued.

"-tried to kiss Ranma?" Akane finished.

"Well, it was when we just got cursed. We went to this village of warrior women. Naturally I told Ranma we should observe the women and ask about their laws, but Ranma had to be greedy and ate their food prize. I, of course, trying to be the level headed one tried to reason with the warrior women, but the Chinese girl refused and challenged Ranma. I told Ranma we should find out what was going on and discouraged him from fighting, but the boy was too angry and stuck his head in the lion's mouth anyway." Genma said. He looked over at his incredulous looking audience.

"Anyway Ranma fought the girl and won, but there was some miss-communication as the girl then tried to kiss Ranma. He of course did not take too well to that at all and knocked her out." Genma said smiling at the memory. "We thought that was the end of that until a few days later we found the girl trying to give Ranma a kiss again. Ranma tied her up again that time. Unfortunately, the Chinese girl was persistent, she kept on trying to kiss the boy and Ranma would disarm her, sometimes nicely, other time violently. The last time we saw her he had left her hanging from a tree over a water fall."

"So you probably ate the girl's food and made Ranma fight the girl so you could leave the village unharmed." Nabiki said casually.

"That's righ- wait hey!" Genma said outraged. He saw his friend and his daughters look at him with mild distaste.

"So why did the girl want to kiss Ranma?" Akane asked. She didn't know why, but the thought of some Chinese bimbo kissing Ranma did not sit well with her.

"I have no idea." Genma said sipping some tea to the Tendo's facefault.

"You have NO idea?" Nabiki asked, her eyebrow twitching. "A girl followed you for a while trying to kiss your son and you didn't bother to find out why?"

"Well she said stuff in Chinese, but none of it makes sense." Genma said defensively. "I mean, what am I suppose to think when the girl keep on saying "Ranma I kiss, then I kill!" hmm?"

Nabiki seem pacified, that did seem strange.

The Tendos all went to bed that night, each thinking of the duel that would take place tomorrow. For some reason all three girls found themselves oddly excited and didn't think they would too angry if Ranma were to lose.

******************* Friday *****************************

Friday had started off normal for Ranma and Akane. It was after school when the strangeness that accompanied the boy returned.

"You really are going to fight your father?" Akane asked as she walked with Ranma from school.

"Yeah." Ranma said softly.

"You think you can beat him?" Akane asked.

"Maybe." Ranma said honestly. He had never fought his father full on.

"Maybe it might not be so bad here?" Akane said in a small voice. She was surprised herself that she said such a thing.

Ranma stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl. The look he gave her made her look away and blush, Akane thought it should be illegal for Ranma to look at girls like that, it was too distracting.

"Thank you." Ranma said honestly. "However, I need to find Mic-" Ranma was saying when he sensed something and pushed Akane away just as an umbrella embedded itself in front of him.

"I finally found you at last Ranma!" A boy wearing yellow and black said.

Ranma just looked at the boy. There was something familiar about him.

"Ranma, do you know this guy?" Akane asked, concerned evident in her voice.

"I think so..." Ranma said trying to remember the boy. He was oddly familiar looking.

"You know him don't you?" Akane prompted Ranma.

Ranma eyes narrowed, there was a boy that was similar to his attacker, but he hadn't seen him in over a year.

"Ranma I can't believe you've forgotten about me!" The umbrella wielding boy yelled.

"Surely you must know him." Akane said.

"Ah, it can't be Ryoga can it?" Ranma asked hesitantly. "Ryoga Hibiki?"

"Finally you remembered." Ryoga said angrily. "Because of you I have seen HELL!"

"Hey buddy long time no see!" Ranma said cheerfully oblivious to the boy's anger.

Akane noted the boy did not seem as happy to see Ranma as Ranma was to see the boy. "I don't think he's a friend Ranma."

"Me and Ryoga knew each other in middle school." Ranma said happily, the memories flooding back.

"Tell me one thing Ranma, why didn't you show up to our man to man fight!" Ryoga shouted.

"Hey man! I showed up, you weren't there-" Ranma started to explain.

"Enough! Ranma prepare to DIE!" Ryoga said as he attacked Ranma.

Ranma dodged the first attack then jumped near the wall. "Oh yeah, you want a piece of me, follow me if you can!" he said before jumping over the wall.

"RANNNNN-" Ryoga started to roar. "-MAAAAAA!" the boy screamed as he broke through the wall following Ranma.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled concerned as she ran after the two only to find Ranma leaning against the entrance. "Ranma." Akane said relieved.

"Sup Akane." Ranma said as he watched Ryoga break through a few more houses in a different direction.

"Where is he.." Akane started to ask only to be answered by Ranma's laugh.

"Ryoga got a bad sense of direction. Dude could get lost in a closet." Ranma said smiling. "It'll take him at least a week to find his way back here, by that time I should be gone and out of your hair." Ranma said.

Akane didn't know why, but the thought of Ranma leaving seemed to sadden her.

"What are you going to do about your curse when you find her?" Akane asked. She didn't know what prompted her to speak up. "I mean do you think she can accept your curse?"

Ranma looked at her strangely then laughed.

"What?" Akane said blushing which only made Ranma laughed harder.

"She - heh heh- might." Ranma said softly. "However that's what worries me."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, curious now.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." Ranma apologized.

Akane's face took on a hurt look. Every time Ranma started to open up about his mysterious girl he clammed up.

"Sorry, it not that I don't trust you or nothing, I just promised her I never talk about us to people." Ranma said smilingly softly.

Akane was mollified by that, now that she thought about it if Ranma and her were a couple, what they did was their own business, she wouldn't want people to know about them either.

When they arrived home the mood was somber. Ranma quietly walked up to his room and waited.

++++++++++ 5:00 PM ++++++++++++

Father and son stared at each other in the Dojo. The Tendo girls looked on with trepidation while the Tendo patriarch looked serious.

"One last chance to give up boy." Genma said.

"No." Ranma said softly.

"Well in which case, I hope you know that this will be the heads of the Anything Goes Schools versus just you." Genma said as Soun stepped up right next to his friend.

"Father!" Kasumi said chidingly.

"Daddy!" Nabiki said in disappointment.

"That's cheating!" Akane said hotly. She made a move to walk over beside Ranma but the pig tailed boy held up his hand to tell her to sit down.

"Final chance boy!" Genma said menacingly.

"No." Ranma said softly once more.

Genma had never seen Ranma liked this before, the boy should be boisterous and cocky, and instead he was calm and quiet. He must be serious.

"Then forgive this old man for what he is about to do to his stubborn son." Genma said as he leaps toward Ranma only to be met in the air by Ranma. The two dueled quickly and furiously in the air for a while until gravity forces them to the ground, that was when Soun dashed across the dojo floor and elbowed Ranma in his face sending him flying.

"Sorry son, but the Schools WILL be united!" Soun said sadly. He had to admire the boy's spirit.

The Tendo girls just looked on in silence, their father, a man they loved and respected who taught them all about honor, had just cheap shot Ranma.

Ranma silently got up and schooled his features to remain calm. His father wanted him loud and cocky. He would do the opposite to throw his old man off. He didn't want to hurt his host, but it looked like he would have no choice. Without saying a word he leaped toward his father and engaged him once more in combat, he saw Soun once again speed across the floor and to do a rising dragon uppercut sending Ranma flipping once more.

"Father!" Kasumi said a hint of anger in her voice now. She always thought her father was more honorable then this.

Nabiki was so disgusted she didn't even want to talk to her dad.

Akane was fuming and made a motion to get up, but was once again stopped by Ranma. She saw his motion asking for her to sit back down. Angrily she complied.

Ranma's mind adjusted and adapted to this new equation, between him and his father it could be a coin flip but with the Tendo sisters' father in the mix he might lose for real. Luckily for him, he had practiced different moves when he was alone, those would be for his father. Leaping up at his father again, he inwardly rejoiced as his father leaped to meet him in the air once more only to not find him there. At the last possible second Ranma shifted his weight and angled downward toward Soun Tendo.

Soun had been so busy watching for an opening that it didn't occurred to him that Ranma would attack him so soon and so quickly. So surprised was he, that he realized just how out of shape he was when the boy breached his defense and landed a couple of hard blows to weak points on his body. The last thing he though before he passed out from the pain was the future of the Schools would have been in good hands with Ranma.

Ranma heard a few of the ribs snapping as he unleashed the Tendo Style back on Soun Tendo. He had observed Akane on his first day and figured out that was what she was doing. Of course it burned massive amounts of ki, but it had over powered the Tendo patriarch, more importantly it had surprised the Tendo patriarch.

The girls rushed to their father, concerned when they heard their father's ribs snapping.

"Father!"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

The cries echoed out. The father and son duelist however ignored it, all their attention focused solely on each other.

"Clever boy, I never taught you the Tendo style." Genma said proudly. His son took to martial arts like a duck to water.

Ranma said nothing. He just remained stonily silent, which angered his father.

This time father and son met in mid air once more and Genma finally found himself pressed. His son had more stamina then him of that he knew, but Soun was supposed to have made up for that, now he is being hard pressed to hold his own against Ranma. What is even worse was Ranma was striking with deadly precision and aim. It was only because he was a veteran martial artist that his body remembered to block and parried Ranma's assault.

Ranma for his part never felt so much in the zone as he was now, he was trying to hurt his father to the best of his ability, but his father was expertly parrying and dodging his attack. He couldn't help but respect the old man. Digging into the tenants of the Saotome Style, he switched styles in mid air momentarily throwing his father off guard before his father could readjust. As his father readjusted he move onto the next kata dance he learned making his father's new adjustment useless. Picking and choosing the katas to use against his father, eventually his father would make a mistake and he would capitalize on it.

The Tendo sisters watched in awe as the battle was waged in the air, on the ground, bouncing around the walls and all the way out into the yard. Father and son had both landed light blows on each other, but nothing concrete, nothing decisive. It was a thing of beauty to the girls.

"Uhhh." The Tendo Patriarch said as he started to regain conciseness.

"Father." Kasumi said hugging her father.

"Kasumi." Soun said only to wince as his daughters hugged him.

"Are you ok father?" Kasumi asked concerned again.

"Yes, tell me did my friend win yet?" Soun asked hopefully. His hope was dashed as his eldest shook her head. "Then I need to get back in the figh-"

"No daddy." Nabiki said. "If you join now you forfeit the fight to Ranma."

"What? The terms were both heads of the Anything Goes Schools." Soun said but had to look away under his daughter disapproving stare. "It's for the future of the Schools!"

"No, you were already knocked out. You are gone for this fight." Akane said firmly. "Or were the rules you taught me a lie too?" she added venomously.

"Watch your tone with me young lad-" Soun started but was silenced by Kasumi.

"Akane is right." Kasumi said disappointment clearly in her voice. "I am ashamed of you father, you talk about honor as if it was important but how can two against one be honorable?"

Nabiki just gazed at him in disappointment and disgust.

Soun realized then that he had lost something from his daughters that had taken him a lifetime to gain, as he looked at each of his girls faces, their unconditional trust. Deflated he turned to watch the battle only to see Ranma expose one of his friend's openings and viciously punch him in his gut.

Genma had been grunting and sweating. His arms and lungs burned trying to keep up with Ranma. What Ranma lacked in skill he made up for with speed and deadly precision. It was when he blocked one of Ranma's attacks the wrong way that one of Ranma's punches slipped through knocking the wind out of him. He tried to pump himself with ki quickly so he could recover, but Ranma already had an opening. Ranma always exploits openings. Quicker then he can prepare himself, Ranma unleashed a deadly chain combo of punches and kicks all into Genma's gut.

Genma fell down to the dojo floor with a loud thud.

Ranma landed lightly and still silent, but panting harder now. He had to give it to the old man, his father was good. His arms and muscles burned and protested under his coaxing to get them to work harder. To his surprise his father got up and had a strange look in his eyes.

Genma stood up looking at Ranma. The boy will win if he didn't do something. This is the future of the two schools at stake here. Why couldn't the boy understand that? Genma knew right away that he was in worse shape then Ranma. Ranma's passion was fueling him now almost as much as Genma's own greed. He can't let the boy go. He refused too. Before he knew what he was going to do he charged at Ranma and used a maneuver he promised himself he would never used again, The Demon fist. Before Genma knew it his fist was flying toward Ranma's chest, it was only his fatherly instinct that forced his fist to go a few centimeters lower as it was punching through Ranma's skin and breaking a couple of Ranma's ribs on his left side. To his horror he pulled his fist out and looked at his hand covered in his own son's blood.

Ranma had watched his father warily, and then with strength he didn't know his father possessed or speed, he closed the gap between them. What surprised Ranma the most was when his father fist shot out and punctured his body. He could feel his father's fingers inside of his chest. The blow itself was deadly as he felt his father pull his fist out of his ribs. He watched in sick fascination as his blood covered his father's hand, glancing down he noticed there was an open wound on his chest now. Falling to his knees he felt the strength drain out of him. His eyes threatened to close as he felt his body was more then ready to shut down from the deadly assault. He was going to give into his body until he remembered his promise to Michiru. If he didn't win here, he would be obligated to remain at the Tendo's. Ranma Saotome always keeps his promises.

Genma continued to stare at his hand when he felt his son emitting a battle aura filled with confidence and determination. He watched his son gather it all, all of his confidence, his determination, his battle aura in his right first and punch him with it. The explosion of ki power did the trick as Genma felt his body lifted into the air and then darkness took him.

Ranma did not know where his new found power came from, however, once he struck his father he felt his body drain of strength. Quickly looking over to the Tendo girls he had to know. "Check him." Ranma croaked out feeling faint.

Nabiki was the first to move as she felt Genma's pulsed. "He's knocked out. You won Ranma."

Ranma barely heard what Nabiki said, so faint was her voice in his ears however he heard the important part. "You won Ranma." she had said, Ranma happily let darkness over take him knowing that the next time he woke up he could go and find Michiru again.

The Tendo girls looked at the downed combatant, all of them had seen his happy smile when he found out he had won. It was one of the brightest smiles they had ever seen from the pig tailed boy.

"Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl." Nabiki said softly to which Kasumi and Akane nodded.

*************** Saturday ******************

Ranma woke up in darkness, his eyes turned left to see the form of his father. Apparently they were in the guest room and someone had moved them there. Moving to sit up he winced as he felt the left side of his body throbbed with pain. Looking down he found he was shirtless, but bandaged expertly. Looking at the time he noticed it was five in the morning. He noticed he was in his gi pants and only his chest was exposed. Getting up to dress he found his back pack and prepared to leave. Putting on his red shirt he then opened the door only to find three girls falling into his room.

"Huh?" Akane said confused.

"Wazzua-" Nabiki said groggily.

"Oh my." Kasumi said sleepily.

The three girls quickly roused themselves up when they saw the pigtailed boy up and about. "Ranma!" The three girls said in unison.

Ranma blinked at the three girls and smiled at them softly, which made them all blush. "Thank you." He said with a deep bow.

"Surely you should wait for your injuries to heal." Kasumi fretted.

"Yeah, one more day won't hurt." Nabiki said concerned, which surprised her other two sisters. Beside family Nabiki cared little for others.

"If she waited this long surely she can wait one more day." Akane pleaded.

Ranma smiled at the three girls and looked at them, in another life he could had seen himself with one of them, however Michiru was everything to him now. He made her a promise and he was going to keep it.

"I promised." Ranma said softly. The tone in his voice was all the girls needed to hear, they knew he would not be swayed, not for the first time they felt envious of this mysterious girl.

"Do you know what school she goes to?" Nabiki asked.

"I believe she should be in Infinity High now." Ranma said smiling.

Nabiki whistled. That was a school for the rich, talented and famous, peons that went to Furinken could only hope to go there not to mention the steep tuition fee. "Just what is you girlfriend's name?"

"Michiru Kaioh." Ranma said smiling.

Nabiki and Akane gave blank looks, but it was Kasumi who looked wide eyed.

"You mean THE violinist prodigy Michiru Kaioh?" Kasumi asked in a hushed whispered.

"Yeah, she's great with the violin and painting too." Ranma said proudly.

"You know of her big sis?" Nabiki asked.

"Only because I listen to orchestra music, she's the rising star violinist. Already she has had many bookings in Juuban. America and other countries want to see her, but for some reason she been refusing their offer." Kasumi said quietly. She suddenly walked into her room and came out with a CD. "Here, this is her first solo album."

Nabiki and Akane looked at the elegant girl on the cover with her beautiful green tresses falling down her shoulders framing her perfect face. The expression on her CD was one of contentment.

"She's beautiful." Akane said enviously.

"Wow." Nabiki said. She had to wonder how Ranma had known this girl. Then it occurred to her, she couldn't be part of the Kaioh group, one of the top upper class family.

Ranma just stared at the CD and was amazed by how far his girlfriend had come, would she even want to see him again. It seems so long ago that they were a couple, now she was famous and he's just some wandering martial artist. Did he deserve to be with her?

Apparently Kasumi saw the thoughts on his face and to everyone surprised squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "If she loves you as much as you love her I am sure she would really want to see you. Maybe you should see her now after all." The serene girl said.

Ranma had faltered a bit, but only a bit. During middle school he repeatedly heard that he clearly did not deserve to be with a girl of Michiru's caliber. So he had thrown himself into his studies hoping to match her and now she had gone and become famous. Can he cross the widening gulf he wondered briefly? Filling himself up with resolve he had a defiant look on his face, he was Ranma Saotome, he would do what he did best, beat the odds.

"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma said sincerely.

"Now why don't you bath before you go and see her while I go and look to see if she is attending Infinity High like you think and get you some directions if she is." Nabiki said smiling also.

Akane just gave Ranma an encouraging look.

Ranma went into the bathroom and bathed making sure he was as clean as possible. Wearing his best undamaged clothing he thanked Nabiki for her directions and was surprised to receive a hug from Akane.

"Come visit sometime with her ok?" Akane said softly.

"Sure." Ranma said openly. With a deep bow he left the Tendo House hold.

Upstairs unknown to the four, Genma had been awake for the entire conversation. He had been unable to sleep for quite a few hours now. He had used one of his forbidden techniques and nearly killed his son. So much was he filled with self loathing that he didn't think about uniting the Schools.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Juuban, Infinity High +++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma had arrived as students started to make their way to school. He had asked for direction to get to Infinity High from the local populace, and found that guys were easier to talk to as girls just seemed to stammer around him. He wondered if he was dressed too weirdly. Reading the sign in front of the school, he placed the back pack on the ground and waited for her to show up.

"Oh my god, look at that beef cake."

"I think I must be still sleeping."

"Wow, look at those muscles."

"Damn check out those biceps."

"That butt won't quit."

"Hi my name is Miaka, what's yours?" A brunette girl suddenly asked Ranma. He was startled and taken aback.

"Errr Ran-" Ranma started to say when another girl jumped in, then another. Pretty soon he had a crowd of girls around him. It kind of reminded him of that time he went to give Michiru her book bag back. He absently answered their question as he peered over their heads looking for her.

"So where are you from?"

"Idiot, he's probably a Chinese transfer student, can't you tell?"

"Outta the way"

"Excuse me"

Ranma almost missed it. In the sea of girls before him he almost missed her. Almost, her green hair tresses stood out against all of these blonds, brunette, raven and chestnut color hair girls.

"Excuse me."

"Pardon."

"Michiru!" Ranma yelled as he saw her almost at the entrance.

He was rewarded when he saw her green hair stop and turned toward him.

"Michiru!" He said again this time more desperately. Shoving his way forward, he found the girls parting to allow him a path to his objective. That's when he saw her, she had changed greatly, where once she was pretty and cute she was now really breathtakingly beautiful. She had gotten taller making her seem alot leggier then before, her hair grew out more to frame her face beautifully. Her eyes though, they were still the same pretty sea green he always loved about her eyes.

Ranma saw her looking in wide eye shocked at him. A plethora of emotions raced through his body as he noticed the differences between the girl he knew then and the girl in front of him now. Closing the gap between them he noticed her face had lost its baby fat to give her a more elegant and refined look. In a heartbeat he was in front of her, where he used to come up to her eyes now he was a head taller then her.

"Michiru." He breathed out softly, immediately a million and one emotions coursed through him.

"Ranma." She breathed back softly.

Ranma thrilled at the way she said his name once more, now more then ever he realized how much he had missed her. That was when she slowly reached up and placed a hand on his cheek caressing it. He felt delighted at her intimate gesture. She hadn't forgotten about him.

"Ranma." Michiru said again as if to familiarize herself with his name again. Ranma was about to reply when she leaned up and kissed him.

Ranma mind went blank as Michiru kissed him. He vaguely remembered feeling the same way when she first kissed him on his cheek so long ago. Their lips connecting each other once more as he found the familiar intimacy renewed again. This is who he fought for and this is who he belonged with, much to his disappointment someone coughing to get their attention made Michiru break their kiss. He smiled as she looked at him again. The expression on her face was one of pure happiness.

"I'm back Michiru." Ranma said smiling back at her. "Just like I promise ya."

The end.

Author's Note - So, after alot of request for it I was like, what the heck. Thanks to Himiko and Scott again for their great work on editing this without whom I am sure this fic would have gone to hell in a handbasket. :) Hope this lay to rest alot of question. As always C and C welcome, Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
